The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Last Olympian
by Yugioash
Summary: The fate of the world has finally come to the final battle of the Second Titan War, but Percy gained a power to help with his destiny as Naruto relied on an old power lock in him in hopes to win this war with the help of Hestia herself as they fight some of Kronos' greatest forces as well as the Titan of Time himself.
1. Naruto Returns to the Princess Andromeda

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

* * *

 **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Last Olympian**

 **Naruto Returns to the Princess Andromeda**

The world is nearing it's possible end, and a certain blonde headed knuckle headed ninja/legacy of Athena and Hermes was resting on top of Thalia's tree. Normally the dragon Peleus that protects the Golden Fleece on the lowest branch of the tree don't let intruders near the tree or the Fleece, but he's well behave to campers and trust Naruto to camp out on his tree without stealing the Fleece he's guarding.

Normally Naruto would be hanging out with his best friend—Son of Poseidon: Percy Jackson, but Chiron send Percy home to spend time with his family and mortal friends before they need him again. Knowing Percy, Naruto bet he was hanging out with Rachel Dare.

Then there was Naruto's aunt: Annabeth, who been absorbed into the laptop she got from her hero Daedalus. The only time they were able to drag her away from it was during training or for a quest that requires her intellect.

Finally there was Grover who was out trying to spread the word of Pan's death.

Of course Naruto had other friends such as Hinata and Karin, but they were on their own training schedule.

So there was Naruto, on the tree, wearing a grey camo t-shirt under his ninja vest, grey-blue cargo jeans and combat boots, and a headband wrapped around his forehead with a bronze plate with the Leaf Symbol resting at the tallest tree in Camp. Waiting for word on when he was going out on his next mission to try and stop the Titan Army. He had a breastplate under his vest and a special strap suit over his vest with arm like restraints attach to his wrist just above his two bronze bracelets.

See, although Titan army activity had increased since last summer, Kronos didn't restart the Second Titan war until Summer break. And Naruto been taking part in stopping him every chance he gets. The best part is Naruto no longer have to visit the Oracle to hear a prophecy before going out. With the war going on and everyone coming and going, Chiron suspended any visits with the Oracle of Delphi until further notice.

Chiron claim it was natural to suspend visits with the Oracle during war, but Naruto got the feeling he did it to boost morale. After all, the Titan Army still has them outnumbered and outmatch in many ways, and chances are anyone who go into battle won't come back alive, so the last thing anyone needs is some sappy prophecy to destroy any hope they might have every time they go into battle.

Heck, since Naruto can teleport in and out of Calypso's home island Ogygia, the once private island resort has become a temporary first aid station for any demigod with Naruto that been harmed in battle. Not that Calypso seem to care. The way she sees it, this way she can make up for helping the Titans in the First war.

And if Apollo Cabin ended up overwhelmed Naruto gave Chiron the apple of Hespirides to send any severe injuries to the Leaf Village to receive the best care.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked down to see Charles Beckendorf, senior counselor for Hephaestus cabin. He was a huge African American guy with ripped muscles from working in the forges every summer. He was a year older than Naruto, and one of the camp's bet armor smiths. He had led many victories in this war, including rigging a Greek firebomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying a bunch of monsters across country. The explosion took out a whole legion of Kronos' monsters as soon as the first harpy went _flush._

Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosives bag was slung over his shoulder and he was riding on a black pegasus known as Blackjack. Along side him is a brown stallion with black mane and brown wings with black tips: Trapper.

Over the summer Naruto became good friends with Trapper to the point Trapper preferred Naruto as his rider.

"Time to get Percy?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Beckendorf responded.

Naruto nodded and jumped down from the tree and landed with ease. Then he climbed onto Trapper's back. Since Percy didn't bring a pegasus with him, he would just have to ride on Blackjack with Beckendorf or Trapper with Naruto. Knowing Percy, Naruto would have his money on Blackjack.

Although Naruto could teleport them to Percy using the Flying Thundergod Jutsu, where they were going afterwards Naruto can't take them too because he doesn't have the seal required for the jutsu placed there. So this way is less of a struggle and saves Naruto chakra.

 _But if things go well tonight, we won't need a seal there because there be nothing left to teleport to,_ Naruto thought. _I just hope Tyche isn't on the titan's side, because for this to work we need a little luck._

Blackjack and Trapper took off in the air and flew into top speed. Unlike normal animals Pegasi are one of few mystical creatures that can bend time and space as they fly and go from one coast of America to the other in minutes instead of hours or days. But tonight, they only need to fly further north to Montauk beach to pick up Percy.

Fortunately, over the school year, Naruto familiarize the roads and paths from Montauk to Camp Half-Blood as well as Manhattan to Camp for this very reason. It helped that since Naruto's grandfather is Hermes: God of Roads, Naruto has a natural built in GPS in his brain that let him know which roads are the best to take to get to his destination, and although it's not as great in air or water, if Naruto memorized a map concentrates hard enough, he can combine that with the wisdom he did inherit from Athena picture the routes and mapped out and formulate the best tactic in the air.

Although Naruto wouldn't admit it, since he isn't use to using the Athena side of his blood at will, it gives him a headache and if pushed too hard causes him to pass out from mental overload. Naruto even had to start bringing nectar and ambrosia on him to ease the pain, but in the end Naruto think it was worth it, because soon they could see a Prius that Naruto recognized as Paul's car.

"There it is!" Naruto said. "That's Paul's Prius!"

"Right!" Beckendorf said as he had Blackjack land on the hood of the prius.

"Well, it's a good thing Paul knows about Pegasus," Naruto responded. "Let's land, Trapper—not on Paul's car."

Trapper landed with ease on the sand. Once landed, Naruto recognized a red frizzy hair girl in the passenger seat.

"Oh, hey Rachel!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto!" Rachel greeted.

Naruto's dark hair friend Percy turned to Rachel. "Would you tell my mom—"

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she's use to it. And I'll explain to Paul about the hood. Fortunately, it shouldn't be too hard since he knows the truth," Rachel said.

Percy nodded his thanks.

"Good luck." Rachel kissed Percy before he could even react. "Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."

 _Oh man, Annabeth isn't going to like that,_ Naruto thought as Percy climbed on Blackjack as he and Trapper took off in the sky, circling higher and higher from the Prius.

"So," Beckendorf said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth."

"Oh, gods," Percy muttered. "Don't even think about it."

"He's not kidding, Beckendorf," Naruto said. "Annabeth will skin Percy alive if she finds out."

They soared out over the Atlantic. It was almost dark by time they spotted their target. The _Princess Andromeda_ glowed on the horizon—a huge cruise ship lit up yellow and white. From a distance, you'd think it was a regular cruise ship with a giant masthead of a dark maiden in a Greek chiton, wrapped in chains with a look of horror on her face—the image of the real Princess Andromeda who was chained to a rock as sacrificed to a sea monster before Percy's namesake Perseus saved her. But inside were a horde of monsters enemy half-bloods and anything else Kronos manage to muster since he started forming his army.

Naruto only been on the ship once, and other than seeing Tantalus being send back to the Fields of Punishment, it wasn't a pleasant experience, and now it was heading straight for New York.

"You two know what to do?" Beckendorf yelled over the wind.

Percy and Naruto nodded. The three of them had done dry runs at the dockyards in New Jersey, using abandoned ships as their targets. They didn't had much time to do it, but it was their best chance to slow down Kronos' invasion since the ancient sea gods were keeping Poseidon from smashing the ship himself.

"Blackjack, Trapper," Percy said, "set us down on the lowest stern deck."

Blackjack didn't seem happy about it as he obeyed, not that Naruto blamed him. Three years ago, Blackjack was enslaved on the ship bellow them until he escaped with the help of Naruto, Percy, and their friends.

"Don't wait for us," Naruto told their pegasi. "If we need to escape, I can use my flying thundergod jutsu to get out."

Blackjack and Trapper folded their wings and plummeted toward the boat like some black and brown comets with the wind whistling in their ears. Down below _dracaenae_ snake women, hellhounds, giants, and telekhines were out on patrol—but Blackjack and Trapper zipped by so fast the monsters couldn't see them. They shot down the stern of the boat, Blackjack and Trapper spread their wings, lightly coming to a landing on the lowest deck. Naruto, Percy, and Beckendorf climbed off their rides.

Then Blackjack and Trapper flew off into the night. Naruto and Percy took out their pens from their pockets. Percy uncapped his pen as Naruto click his, causing Riptide—a three feet long Celestial bronze glowing sword—and Uzushio no Oroarashi—a six foot long celestial bronze katana—sprang to full size.

Beckendorf pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket—a photograph. He stared at it in the dim light. It was of Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, smiling at the camera. Silena and Beckendorf started going out last summer after the Battle of the Labyrinth. Of course, anyone could have seen that coming. Beckendorf and Silena were obvious for years.

They even make a better couple than Hephaestus and Aphrodite, which is saying something since the God of Forge and Goddess of Love seem to rather be with anyone else than each other. Although Naruto wouldn't mind saying it to Aphrodite, he has too much respect for Hephaestus to insult the god of Forge.

"We'll make it back to camp," Percy promised.

"Yeah! Don't forget! There's no force on this ship as fast as I am," Naruto said. _And even if Kronos is here, there's a theory I want to test using the Nine-Tails Chakra that only his presence can confirm._

Beckendorf smiled. "You bet," he said. "Let's go blow Kronos back into a million pieces."


	2. The Destruction of the PrincessAndromeda

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

* * *

 **The Destruction of the Princess Andromeda  
**

Naruto didn't have to take out his three prong kunais to give to his comrades as he usually did for mission, as a precautionary, when they started preparing for this mission, Naruto marked Beckendorf's and Percy's pocket with the seal for his father's jutsus incase either one of them was captured and unarmed.

Beckendorf led the way. They followed a narrow corridor to the service stairwell, just like they'd practice, but they froze when they heard noises above them.

"I don't care what your nose says!" snarled a half-human, half-dog voice—a telekhine. "The last time you smelled half-blood, it tuned out to be a meat loaf sandwich!"

"Meat loaf sandwiches are good!" a second voice snarled. "But this is half-blood scent, I swear. They are on board!"

"Bah, your _brain_ isn't on board!"

They continued to argue, and Beckendorf pointed downstairs. They descended as quietly as they could. Two floors down, the voices of the Telkhines started to fade.

Finally, they came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words _engine room_.

It was locked, but that's where Naruto came in. As grandson of Hermes, Naruto inherit one of his abilities that he rarely blesses on his kids—much less grandkids—which was to manipulate the internal pins of a lock and unlocked it without breaking the lock itself. Naruto touched the lock and focus on the internal pins in the lock and manipulating them to twist and turn until the lock clicked open. And the beauty of it was that when they were done, they can just click the lock back in place and hopefully no one would think twice. Naruto even convince Beckendorf a pair of bolt cutters in case they need a little trickery.

Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telekhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice them. He was about five feet tall, with sick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands were almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped his keyboard.

Naruto moved in quickly and slayed the Telkhine before he knew what hit him.

"One down," Beckendorf said. "About five thousand to go." He tossed both boys jars of thick green liquid known as Greek fire—one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world—as well as duct tape.

"Percy, slap that one on the console. Naruto come with me to get the turbines!"

They went to work. The room was hot and humid, but Naruto was blessed with heat resistance of Hestia, so he was fine, but Beckendorf and Percy were covered in sweat. Naruto summoned a few shadow clones to speed up time.

Sadly they were running out of time when they heard the pounding of feet on the metal steps—a lot of monsters from the sounds of it.

"How much longer?" Percy asked.

"Even with shadow clones too long." Beckendorf tapped his watch, which was their remote-control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. And unless Naruto can figure out how to do that himself, it will take ten minutes."

"I can tap into the blood of Athena in me to help," Naruto said. "It'll be a headache… but if I do that, how much time will it give us?"

"Five minutes," Beckendorf said.

"I'll distract them Naruto can go with you so he can jump you to me," Percy said. "Until then, see you later."

"Percy—"

"Wish me luck!" Percy said.

"Don't worry, Beckendorf. This is why we came up with a backup plan," Naruto said.

"Right," Beckendorf said. "Good luck."

Percy charged out the door.

Beckendorf and Naruto got to work finishing up their plans, and indeed Naruto started tapping into Athena's blood in him to guide his hands to get the wiring and setting right. Fortunately, it only causes a minor migraine as he knew what to do. This is exactly why Naruto was appointed to this mission. With the thievery skills Naruto inherit from Hermes and the wisdom he inherit from Athena through his parents, Naruto had abilities of both his aunts and uncles as well as combine abilities of the two that were useful for this mission.

 _It just a matter of mastering it, and hopefully I done just that,_ Naruto thought. _And as much as I hate having to rely on the Fox's power, if I'm right, it might help with Kronos' limited power._

"Done!" Naruto said.

"Same here," Beckendorf said.

Just then, the sound of monsters coming had returned.

"Out of time!" Naruto said. "Time for Plan B."

Beckendorf nodded as Naruto made the hand sign. _Transform!_

Naruto a puff of smoke surrounded Naruto as Beckendorf ran off to divert the monsters. Naruto was now two inches tall as he hid in the turbines expecting monsters to show up, but just like with Percy, the sound of monsters coming faded away. Just to be safe, Naruto waited a few minutes before disappearing and reappearing in Beckendorf's pocket in a flash.

"Success, my lord," a familiar voice called. "We found the son of Hephaestus just as we were told."

 _Ethan Nakamura,_ Naruto thought.

He heard hands clapped and Naruto felt Beckendor being dragged forward.

"No!" Naruto heard Percy yelled.

"We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?"

"Soon." Naruto heard Kronos said. "What about Uzumaki! He was supposed to be with them."

"I didn't see him," Ethan said. "He probably ran off scared."

"I doubt it," a new voice said.

 _Sasuke,_ Naruto thought.

"If I know Naruto, he's probably hiding in Beckendorf's or Jackson's pocket."

"We already check this guy's pockets," the giant said.

"Check Jackson's pocket!" Kronos said.

Naruto heard scuffling but he knew they weren't going to find him. It looked like Naruto's wait came in handy after all.

"Now just to get out of here," Naruto said as he was about to jump him and Beckendorf. But at that moment Naruto froze as if time around him stopped.

 _No, not again!_ Naruto thought.

"Clever, I must admit!" Kronos said. "Uzumaki must have jumped into the other one's pocket. But in the end it won't matter, because it's over!"

 _No!_ Naruto thought. _Fox, now or never. Give me strength to overcome Kronos!_

Naruto felt a spark of power as red chakra seeped out of his body.

"What—NO! Our source said Naruto might of feared to use that power!" Kronos cried.

"Beckendorf time to go!" Naruto said.

Beckendorf moved around and Naruto knew it was time. At the same time, Naruto heard something like a bronze hitting something and Naruto got the feeling Percy threw his sword.

Naruto touch the seal on Beckendorf's pocket. _I'm sure Beckendorf needs a time of recovery, so we'll stop by Ogygia before going back to camp,_ Naruto thought.

Just as there was a loud _BOOM_! From the ship exploding Naruto and Beckendorf disappeared in a flash.

…

Calypso was working on her garden when Beckendorf appeared in a flash just as he passed out.

"Uh hello?" Calypso responded.

"Calypso!" Naruto struggled out of Beckendorf's pocket and transform back to normal. "We just exploded the Princess Andromeda, and Beckendorf needs to recover."

"Right!" Calypso responded.

* * *

 **A/N:** In case you guys haven't figure it out, I split the first chapter in half because of the fact Naruto isn't with Percy when he meets his divine step family along with Poseidon


	3. Percy Reads the Great Prophecy

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Percy Reads the Great Prophecy  
**

One thing Naruto enjoys most about Ogygia—other than Calypso's famous stew—is the break from dream visions.

All demigods get them, visions of the past or presents in a form of a dream. But Ogygia's magic seems to block them. As if even Morpheus isn't allowed to use his powers there without permission.

The problem was leaving though. At first Naruto could call on the magical boat that leaves Ogygia without a problem, but now it didn't come for him anymore. Heck it didn't come for almost anyone anymore.

He asked his aunt Annabeth about it, and all she said that it probably has to to do with the fact that although Calypso is still a prisoner, the curse is broken to a degree thanks to Naruto—or at least to a degree.

Even Silena Beauregard backed the theory up, which for some reason made Naruto feel like he was missing something.

Either way, by the next day, Beckendorf was healed up enough to get off Ogygia.

"Thanks again, Calypso," Beckendorf said.

"Don't worry about it," Calypso said. "I feel like I'm finally repaying my dept for fighting for the Titans in the Last War, by finally helping the children of the Olympians."

"Maybe when this war is over the Olympians will be glad to free you," Naruto said. "After all, you healed most of their kids."

"I doubt it's that easy, Naruto," Beckendorf said.

"Why the heck not? Calypso done more for us than those rebel gods," Naruto said—using his nickname for the minor gods that turned against Olympus after reading a Greek Translation book on the Revolutionary War in Goode High School.

"Well, we better get going before too much time pass in the real world and Chiron might think we're dead," Naruto said. "I rather not see my own funeral before I die for the second time."

Last summer Naruto, Annabeth, and Percy spend time in Ogygia after blowing up Mount St. Helens (mostly Percy), and when they got back to camp, they arrived in time to see their funerals and the burning of their shrouds. It was sweet, but at the same time creeped Naruto out that he almost witness the end of his own funeral.

With their final good byes, Naruto grabbed Beckendorf and they disappeared in a flash.

…

The two of them reappeared at Half-Blood Hill at Camp Half-Blood.

"Home sweet home!" Naruto cheered.

"Says the guy that calls two separate worlds home," Beckendorf stated.

"True," Naruto said. "Come on, let's go see if Percy made it back as well."

They headed into camp. They haven't even reach the dining pavilion—which they agreed was the rendezvous point at camp if they ever get separated—when campers noticed Naruto and Beckendorf and started swarming them. Many of them were of the elemental nations brought to this world to help with the war effort.

To many of them Naruto was the biggest role model. Including some from rival villages of Naruto's home village: the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Not only was he the first demigod from the elemental nations to be brought to what the elemental nations refer to as the Land of Gods, but in the four years Naruto been camper, he gained quite a reputation, which was shown last year when he destroyed the Kampê. Many genin and ninja academy students from ninja nations had even decided they want to be as great as Naruto one day.

By time they got there, it was evident that Percy was there too as the rest of the camp were swarming him. Although Percy wasn't fully aware of it, Naruto knew his best friend had gained a bit of a reputation. And not just as the potential prophecy child. Percy had defeated Alcyoneus, who hadn't been defeated since Hercules, and then there's the fact he was one of four mortals who able to hold up the sky and survived the task, and he destroyed Medusa—which wasn't an easy task for anyone.

Although Percy complained it was nowhere near as great as what Naruto achieved, but Naruto reminded him that many great heroes were famous without having a large number of battles and quests. Percy's own namesake Perseus—son of Zeus—was proof of that as he only slayed Medusa and one of Poseidon's sea monsters before becoming king of Argos and yet his heroic deeds inspired many of the fellow campers to be heroes as well.

Not only that, but with the Prophecy of the Big Three looming over Percy's head, Naruto also reminded his friend of Achilles, who never slayed a monster as far as anyone knows, and yet was most famous for his part in the Trojan war. It didn't take a child of Athena to know the prophecy was most likely what will decide the Second Titan War in the end, which means just as the Trojan War came down to Achilles' actions, this war will come down to Percy's.

"Hey Percy! Need anymore fans?" Naruto joked as they reached the Pavilion.

"Naruto! Beckendorf! You're alive!" Percy responded.

"Thanks to Naruto and Calypso," Beckendorf said.

"All I did was get us to Ogygia, Calypso did the rest," Naruto stated.

"Yeah, but without your dad's jutsu, we wouldn't have a link there," Beckendorf reminded him.

"I got to agree with Beckendorf there." Chiron had galloped into the pavilion at that moment, in his white-stallion-centaur form. His beard had grown wilder over the summer and he wore a green T-shirt that said MY OTHER CAR IS A CENTAUR and a bow slung over his back.

"Percy! Naruto! Beckendorf! Thank the gods!" Chiron said. "I take it your quest was successful?"

Before they could answer, Annabeth ran in right behind him with Karin and Hinata behind her.

Annabeth was wearing the same old orange camp t-shirt and jeans. Karin and Hinata were wearing the same t-shirt, but Karin had camo pants on while Hinata had her ninja headband tied around her neck. Plus both Hinata and Karin had an archers bow and quiver full of celestial bronze arrows tied to their back.

Both were among the camp's archers as Karin was the daughter of Apollo and Hinata—who was the daughter of Hebe—reason being that with her bloodline limit the Byakugan she found it's a deadly combo with the skills of an archer. Hinata even could make more accurate shots with her Byakugan than Karin even with Karin's sensory powers as Hinata can accurately pinpoint the weak point of any monster using her Byakugan.

Over the summer, those three had become what seemed to be a female trio version of what they called Naruto and Percy: the Dynamic Duo. Where you find one, the other two weren't too far.

Naruto even joked that he and Percy should include Grover more into their antics so they can officially become the Dynamic Trio as well, since the girls outnumber them by one. Naruto doubted Grover would actually agreed to it, but they knew their satyr friend since Yancy, which was longer than any other camper, including Annabeth, so it only make sense Naruto refer to Grover first.

Of course, there were others Naruto could include, like Percy's baby half-brother Tyson the Cyclops, and then there's Nico di Angelo—son of Hades—as both of them at a point of their life were outcast (Tyson for being a Cyclops and Nico's because of who his dad is and the bad reputation most of his siblings had gained over the centuries) which Naruto knew all too well.

But Naruto knew even without the war, they would rarely see Tyson do to his internship at the Forges of the Cyclops, and Nico only pops by to visit occasionally and rarely stays for longer than an hour making it hard for Naruto to help the kid out.

"What happened?" Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm. "Is Luke—"

"The ship blew up," Percy said. "But he wasn't destroyed. I don't know where he is."

Silena Beauregard pushed through the crowd and hugged Beckendorf with joy that he was safe. She wasn't wearing any make up or had brushed her hair, which was out of characteristic of her as well as any daughter of Aphrodite but neither of them cared.

Finally Clarisse from Ares cabin pushed forward, acting as Silena's bodyguard, which was a common thing these days.

The two of them had been friends since Silena had given Clarisse advice last summer about Clarisse's first boyfriend—and one of Naruto's maternal uncles—Chris Rodriguez. This made Silena Clarisse's closest friend besides Naruto, but unlike Silena, Clarisse didn't see the need to protect Naruto since he is more than capable of defending for himself. Heck Naruto proves it every other week with one of their sparing matches as he never lost against Clarisse, even just simple taijutsu or hand to hand combat.

Which really was hard to believe considering most of the time Clarisse was dressed in her bloodred combat armor, her brown hair tucked into a bandana. She was big and beefy as a rugby player, with a permanent scowl on her face. But where Clarisse has her strength, Naruto had the advantage when it came to speed.

Eventually everyone turned and wondered off—mostly back to their cabins—knowing they would get the full story later on anyways. This left Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Naruto, Percy, Annabeth, Hinata, Karin, and Chiron.

"I'm glad you guys aren't dead," Annabeth said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Thanks," Percy said. "Me too."

"You three did a great job," Chiron stated. "But I'm still curious of what exactly happened."

Percy Beckendorf and Naruto regaled their battle on the Princess Andromeda—which split at parts where Percy separated from the group and Beckendorf acted as a decoy as Naruto stayed behind only to _jump_ into Beckendorf's pocket. When Silena found out Naruto saved Beckendorf's life by getting them off the ship and to Ogygia to recuperate, she gave the blonde a big thank you hug and kiss much to Naruto's embarrassment—unknown to him—Hinata's jealously (Karin helped Hinata out with that later on).

The biggest difference however was after the ship exploded. Apparently while Beckendorf and Naruto was recovering in Ogygia, Percy was at the palace of Poseidon where he dreamed of the Titans.

"Naruto, there's something Poseidon felt you should know," Percy said. "They haven't been able to find exact evidence, Poseidon thinks that it might of been Oceanus or one of the other ancient sea gods who freed the Kracken and set it loose on us. He said from the damage saw to the chains could only be done by a powerful god or titan. He thought it might of been Kronos first attempt in starting trouble in the seas."

"Well that makes sense," Naruto said. "At least we now know there was an actual cause behind it and not just some random thing the oracle predicted."

"Naruto, everything that happens has a reason," Chiron said. "No matter how random it may seem at first, there's always a cause behind it. That's how the Fates works."

"So you guys say," Naruto responded. "But I still would rather know what those three old ladies are up once in while other than only finding out later what the reasons for their actions was. Heck, Percy and I saw them four years ago, and considering both of us are still alive, we still have no idea what that was about."

That silence Chiron and Annabeth rather quickly.

"You know something, don't you?" Naruto asked, noticing the change in behavior.

Instead of answering, Chiron gazed down at the valley. "We must call a war council immediately. We still have matters to deal with at the moment—including this spy and this challenge the Titans mention."

"One more thing," Percy took a deep breath. "When I talked to my father, he said to tell you it's time."

Chiron's shoulders sagged, but didn't look surprise. "I've dreaded this day. Very well. Annabeth, will you show Percy the truth—all of it."

"Wait! What do you guys mean?" Karin asked.

"The Great Prophecy!" Naruto said as his eyes gleamed with excitement. "We get to finally hear it!"

…

Hinata and Karin was send off to camp activities, but Naruto stayed for the war council. Although Naruto wasn't among the Head Councilors that made up the war council, Naruto was allowed to attend as the representative of the Elemental Nations.

Naruto was send to meet with the other counsellors around the ping pong table. Sadly, the only one not there was Clarisse. And that was because of the latest counsellor of Apollo cabin: Michael Yew.

Michael was four-foot-six—making him the shortest counselor—but where he lack in height he makes up in attitude. He had a pointy nose and a scrunch up face that made him look like a ferret. He was made head counselor of Apollo Cabin after Lee Fletcher died, and needless to say the guy was nothing like Lee. Fletcher always looked for a fair solution to make everyone happy, while Yew rather use sheer force and attitude to get his ways.

Even Karin had complained about her half-brother's way of doing things and even was backed up by a few of her other siblings—including Apollo Cabin's latest second-in-command: Will Solace. But whereas Michael was their counsellor, he gain more support than Karin.

What's worse is that Clarisse refused to take part in war council meetings or let any of her siblings take her place until Ares Cabin gets the respect they deserve. And because Ares Cabin refuse to take part in meetings, they can't take part of the war.

The other counsellors were there: the Stoll Brothers of Hermes cabin, the Dionysus twins of Dionysus cabin, Katie Gardner of Demeter Cabin, Beckendorf of Hephaestus Cabin, and Silena Beauregard of Aphrodite.

Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron came in and Percy noticed Naruto was there and Clarisse was not.

"Naruto, what are you still doing here?" Percy asked.

"Chiron decided to let me attend these meetings as a representative of the Elemental Nations," Naruto said.

"Okay—so then where's Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"Probably at Ares Cabin," Michael scoffed earning a glare from Naruto.

"Clarisse has stopped attending meetings and pulled Ares Cabin from the war," Naruto explained. "It's one of the reasons Chiron decided to appoint an Elemental Nations representative in this council—to help keep moral up, since—"

Naruto didn't had to say anything else as Percy got the idea. Ares Cabin had the strongest fighters in camp—not to mention one of the biggest cabins. If Ares cabin was out, the strength of their army is cut down, and right now that's the last thing the camp needs.

"But why?" Percy asked. "Why did Clarisse pulled away from the war meetings?"

"I'll explain why later," Annabeth answered this time.

"Now," Chiron started, "if you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy—the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth handed Percy an old tiny parchment. He fumbled with the string and uncurled the paper carefully to read.

 _"A half-blood of the eldest dogs…"_

"Er, Percy?" Annabeth interrupted "That's _gods_. Not _dogs._ "

"Didn't you guys keep an ancient Greek translation of the prophecy?" Naruto asked—quickly realizing the prophecy must have been written in English since most demigods have a hard time reading anything but Ancient Greek due to their hardwired brains giving them dyslexia.

"The prophecy was written by the oracle before she was—" Chiron stopped himself but Naruto got the idea—before the Oracle was somehow mummified into what she is now.

Percy decided to read the rest of the prophecy the best he could—which was hard as he was nervous and it made his dyslexia worse. _"A half-blood of the eldest gods… shall reach sixteen against all odd. As the Flames of Willpower shall be tested, as a once great warrior shall be bested… A world will be seen in endless sleep, The hero's soul, curse blade shall reap."_

Percy suddenly stopped.

"Percy," Chiron urged. "Read the rest."

Percy hesitated but continued, _"A single choice shall… shall end his days. Olympus to per—pursue—"_

 _"Perserve,"_ Annabeth said gently. "It means _to save_."

"I know what it means," Percy grumbled. _"Olympus to preserve or raze."_

The room was silent. Finally Connor Stoll said, "Raise is good, isn't it?"

"Not _raise_ ," Silena said. "R-a-z-e means _destroy_."

"Obliterate," Annabeth said. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble."

"Got it," Percy said with a hollow voice. "Thanks."

Everyone started looking at Percy with concern, pity, and fear.

Chiron closed his eyes and did a little prayer. "You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You had enough on your shoulders—"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" Percy said. "Yeah, I get it."

Chiron gave Percy one of his three thousand year sad look.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "You know prophecies always have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die."

"Sure," Percy said. _"A single choice shall end his days._ That has tons of meanings, right?"

"Flames of Willpower…" Naruto spoke up. "That must be referring to the Will of Fire."

"I believe you are right," Chiron said. "I believe Hestia must of realized that part of the prophecy herself—which is why she came to you when she did during the quest for the Master Bolt."

"Yeah but if Naruto was the warrior to be bested, that might not be a good thing," Travis said. "I mean he's the best fighter in camp. Everyone knows it."

"This is Percy's prophecy, perhaps we should let him think about these lines," Chiron said. "He needs time—"

"No," Percy folded up the prophecy and shoved it into his pocket. Naruto could sense the defiance and anger coming from his friend. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right. Let's move on. We've got other problems. We've got a spy."

Michael Yew scowled. "A spy?"

Percy Naruto and Beckendorf regale their story.

"Well," Connor Stoll said uncomfortably, "we've suspected there might be a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke—like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years ago. It must be somebody who knew him well."

Connor subconsciously looked at Annabeth when he said that, but looked away. "Um, I mean, it could be anybody."

"Yes," Katie Gardner frowned. "Like one of Luke's siblings."

Travis and Connor started arguing with her on that until Naruto did a taxi whistle.

"Can't you see what Kronos is doing? He purposely told us about the spy knowing it would create distrust and divide the camp, and right that's the last thing we need!" Naruto said. "Michael, after the meeting I want you go talk to Karin and see if you can convince her to return to the leaf. Tell her we need her to convince Tsunade to have her mind search."

"What for?" Michael Yew asked.

"Since Chris Rodriguez was cleared last year, I think it's time Karin volunteer herself to go through the Yamanaka Clan's mind probing for a while," Naruto said. "She might hold information she didn't realize was important—including something on our spy—which is likely if those memories include Sasuke."

"Why Sasuke?" Pollux asked.

"Fangirls, Pollux. They're just as common in the Elemental Nations as they are here." Naruto said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Even the most trained kunoichis can be narrow minded if they're a fangirls over someone."

"Naruto's right," Annabeth said. "Karin could have overheard something and not think about it if she was with Sasuke. Even if it's for a brief time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Michael Yew responded. "We need to get this information before our next operation. Blowing up the _Princess Andromeda_ won't stop Kronos forever."

"No indeed," Chiron said. "In fact his next assault is already on the way."

"The obstacle?" Percy asked.

Chiron and Annabeth looked at each other in silent conversation.

"Percy," Chiron said, "we didn't want to tell you until you returned to camp. You needed a break with your… mortal friends."

Annabeth blushed and it became clear she knew Percy was hanging out with Rachel.

Percy looked guilty and then glared at Naruto.

"Don't look at me! I didn't say anything," Naruto said. "Besides, it's not like it's obvious. You don't exactly have a list of mortal friends in this world."

This earned a harder glare from Percy.

"Tell me what's happened," Percy said.

Chiron picked up a bronze goblet from the snack table. He tossed water onto the hot plate where they usually melted nacho cheese. Steam billowed up, making a rainbow in the fluorescent lights. Chiron fished a golden drachma from his pouch, tossed it through the mist, and muttered, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show us the threat."

The mist image shimmered and showed an image of the smoldering volcano—Mount St. Helens. The side of the mountain exploded as fire, ash, and lava. A newscaster's voice was saying " _—even larger than last year's eruption, and geologist warn that the mountain may not be done."_

The mountain tore itself apart, collapsing inward, and an enormous form rose out of the smoke and lava like it was emerging from the manhole. It was a giant that was vaguely humanoid and bigger than the Chrsler building. The mountain shook with a horrible rumbling, as the monster laughed.

"It's him," Percy said. "Typhon."

"The father of the Chimera, Hydra, and Sphinx," Naruto said crocking his head to the side as he remembers meeting Echidna—the mother of the said monsters—at the St. Louis Arch, "Echidna must have shape shifting powers, because I don't see how she could have children with Typhoon being that huge."

Chiron didn't answer as he waved his hand and the image change. This time there was storm clouds rolling across the Midwest plains. Lighting flickered. Lines of tornadoes destroyed everything in their path—ripping up houses and trailers, tossing cars around.

 _"Monumental floods,"_ an announcer was saying. _"Five states declared disaster areas as the freak storm system sweeps east, continuing its path of destruction."_ The cameras zoomed in on the column of storm bearing down on some Midwest city. Inside the storm was the giant in his smoky form. He had dark clawed hands the size of a city block. His angry roar rolled across the plains like a nuclear blast.

Several smaller forms darted through the clouds, circling the monster. Naruto noticed one was a huge owl that dived in to attack the giant.

"Grandma Athena—" Naruto realized as a familiar chariot that resembles ones mortal kids imagine Santa Clause driving on Christmas Eve soon followed along with a golden chariot that blazed through the sky. "That's Artemis' Chariot and that golden one must be Apollo's Chariot in it's original form. And—hey isn't that the flaming chariot from Hephaestus' workshop?"

Percy looked closer and sure enough saw a flaming chariot blazing through the sky pulled by Automaton Pegasi. Percy guessed those Automatons were made with fire proof bronze as they seem to with stand the heat from the chariot as it seem to heat up as the battle continued.

Chiron nodded. "The gods have been fighting Typhoon for days now, trying to slow him down. But Typhon is marching forward—toward New York and Olympus."

That sunk in hard to everyone but Naruto as it seem he was focusing on the battle. "There's Gramps with some kind of bazooka! What is he—COOL! I want one of those!"

"How long until he gets here?" Percy asked.

"Unless the gods can stop him! Perhaps five days. Most of Olympians are there… except your father, who has a war of his own to fight… and Demeter who is right now visiting the Underworld to deal with her own issues."

Naruto looked up hearing that. "What did Hades do this time?" he asked.

"Unsure," Chiron replied. "Apparently it's personal matters."

"In other words, I'm betting it got something to do with Persephone," Naruto said. "Three thousand years, and you think Hades know better of how protective Demeter is over his wife."

"Whose guarding Olympus then?" Percy asked.

"Is Lady Hestia fighting Typhon?" Naruto asked.

"No," Chiron said.

"Then I bet its her protecting Olympus along with Iris, Hebe, and whoever is left of the Minor gods and goddesses that haven't betrayed the Olympians," Naruto responded. "Oh wait, scratch off Phobos and Deimos. I just saw Ares' war chariot fly by and it looks like the twin gods of fear and terror are driving."

"It's a trick," Percy said realizing how bad the situation was. "We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen."

Chiron looked at Percy gravely. "Something worse than Typhon?"

"Makes sense," Naruto responded. "Typhon is a distraction from the real attack."

"But you guys blew up the _Princess Andromeda,_ " Travis said. "What else could he attack with?"

"We're talking about Kronos, who knows what else he got planned," Beckendorf said.

That was another hard hit, but Beckendorf was right. They can't be sure of anything with Kronos.

"Well," Chiron said, "I think that's enough for one night."

He waved his hand and the steam dissipated. The stormy battle of Typhon and the gods disappeared and the war council was adjourned.


	4. Even with War Camp Activities are…

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Even with War Camp Activities Are Mostly the Same**

Naruto had another dream vision with Percy and he knew something was up between Percy and Rachel when he saw her threw dart at a picture of him.

She was standing in loft that was her room in her family mansion in a renovated brownstone in Brooklyn. The room had industrial lighting and floor-to-ceiling windows. Naruto often joked that it was big enough to be a indoor training room.

Some alt rock was blaring from her paint-covered Bose docking system. It was part of Rachel's only rule about music: No two songs on her iPod could sound the same and that they have to be strange.

She wore a kimono, and her hair was frizzy, like she'd been sleeping. Her bed was messed up. Sheets hung over a bunch of artist's easels. Dirty clothes and old energy bars wrappers were strewn around the floor, but with a room as big as Rachel's the mess didn't look so bad. Out the window you could see the entire nighttime skyline of Manhattan.

The picture she was attacking was a painting of Percy standing over the giant Antaeus. Rachel had painted in a couple of months ago. My expression in the picture was fierce—disturbing, even—so it was hard to tell if Percy was the good guy or the bad guy. Naruto didn't even realized Percy looked like that, but then again, he was too busy trying to save their friends and steal Andrea's String.

 _"Demigods,"_ Rachel muttered off as she threw another dart at the canvas. "Their _stupid_ quests."

Most of the darts bounced off, but a few stuck. One hung off Percy's chin like a goatee.

 _Gee, what did Percy do to make her angry,_ Naruto thought as he looked at the afterimage of his friend who looked guilty.

Someone pounded on her bedroom door.

"Rachel!" a man shouted. "What in the world are you doing? Turn off that—"

Rachel scooped up her remote control and shut off the music. "Come in!"

Her dad walked in, scowling and blinking from the light. He had rust-colored hair a little darker than Rachel's. It was smushed on one side like he's lost a fight with his pillow. His blue silk pajamas had "WD" monogrammed on the pocket. Naruto start getting a tingling feeling down his spine letting him know that monogrammed PJs it cost more than what most ninjas make a month doing missions.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "It's three in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep," Rachel said.

On the painting, a dart fell off Percy's face. Rachel hid the rest behind her back, but Mr. Dare noticed.

"So… I take it your friend isn't coming to St. Thomas?"

Naruto wasn't surprise Mr. Dare said that, or confused about who he could be talking about. It was what he refer Percy as, or young man if he was talking to Percy. He also use young man with Naruto, but Mr. Dare mostly refer Naruto as the orphan ever since learning Naruto's parents were dead and he lived mostly on his own.

Naruto guessed it had something to do with just Percy, which didn't surprise him. Ever since the duo met Mr. Dare, Naruto hadn't exactly been on the guy's good side, and the feeling was mutual. It didn't help Mr. Dare got on Naruto's bad side, and Naruto left a little prank in his office involve making toilet in Mr. Dare's personal study's bathroom explode with sewage water the moment someone flushed.

Mr. Dare still couldn't prove Naruto did it when he was with Rachel and Percy the whole time and no one saw a blonde hair boy wearing a bright orange shirt that nobody can miss wondering around the mansion—especially when the Dare family had high tech security cameras in almost every room but the bathrooms (but they do have cameras watching the bathrooms) and Rachel's room which were all connected to monitor room.

Not that Naruto could blame them as every room but Rachel's seem to have something really expensive and worth stealing. But of course, for the grandson of the god of thieves and goddess of wisdom, who is a highly skilled ninja from another world with abilities that bypass even most demigods in this world and best friends with a son of Poseidon and good terms with Hephaestus, the tech security meant nothing who can act as witnesses meant nothing.

Rachel knit her eyebrows. "I don't know."

"We leave in the morning," her dad said. "If he hasn't made up his mind yet—"

"He's probably not coming," Rachel said miserably. "Happy?"

Mr. Dare put his hands behind his back. He paced the room with a stern expression.

"Are you still having bad dreams?" he asked, "Headaches?"

Rachel threw her darts on the floor. "I should never have told you about that."

"I'm your father," he said. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried about the family's reputation," Rachel muttered.

Her father didn't react, which annoyed Naruto. He knows what Rachel said is true, and so does her father.

"We could call Dr. Arkwright," he suggested. "He helped you get through the death of your hamster."

"I was six then," she said. "And no, Dad, I don't need a therapist. I just…" She shook her head helplessly.

Her father stopped in front of the windows. He gazed at the New York skyline. Because of his real estate business Mr. Dare owns part of the city—mostly the rich areas that make good money though. He could care less about the parts where Naruto and Percy live in where he considers the lower class lives at, unless he sees profit out of the landscape of the area, then he's interested in it, and not in a good way. Still, that doesn't stop him from looking out into the city like he owns it.

"It will be good for you to get away," he decided. "You've had some unhealthy influences."

"I'm not going to Clarion Ladies Academy," Rachel said. "And my friends are none of your business."

Mr. Dare smiled in a way that says, _Someday you'll realize how silly you sound._

It just made Naruto want to smack that smile off his face. Even the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire wasn't this bad, and he's as greedy and selfish as someone in the Land of Fire can get. Naruto should know, he did a few missions for the guy.

"Try to get some sleep," he urged. "We'll be at the beach by tomorrow night. It will be fun."

"Fun," Rachel repeated. "Lots of fun."

Her father exited the room. He left the door open behind him.

Rachel stared at the portrait of Percy. Then she walked to the easel next to it, which was covered in a sheet.

"I hope they're dreams," she said.

She uncovered the easel, revealing a charcoal sketch of Luke, at least nine years old, judging from the looks of it, with a wide grin and no scar on his face. How on earth Rachel knew what Luke look like at that age is beyond Naruto's understanding.

Then Rachel uncovered unsettled Naruto. It was a childhood memory of his, showing Naruto on a path home with a hill slanted down to a river. At the base was Sasuke. It looked as if she caught them at the moment they glanced at each other before turning away. Naruto remembered that day, it was after the Uchiha Clan massacre and Naruto realized he was no longer the only person that was alone. But how did Rachel know about that day? Naruto haven't told anyone about it.

Then she uncovered a third easel that set Naruto back. It was of two men, one with black spiky hair, and the other with black straight hair in mid battle involving a very huge fox with nine tails. Naruto remember Aphrodite mentioning a battle between Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage involving the Nine-Tail Fox, so he guess that's what the painting was of.

But that was way before Naruto was born. Heck, he doesn't even know if the Legendary Three Saunin were born yet during the time of the battle—and they were in their fifties. Not to mention Rachel only seen the mountain carved face of the first Hokage, and never seen what Madara Uchiha or the Nine-Tail Fox look like, so how the heck she knew what they fully look like?

Finally she uncovered the last easel, which had to be the scariest one of all. It showed the Empire State Building with lightning all around it. In the distance a dark storm was brewing, with a huge hand coming out of the clouds. At the base of the building a crowd had gathered … but it wasn't a normal crowd of tourist and pedestrians. There were spears, javelins and banners as an army was trapped.

"Percy," Rachel muttered, as if she knew they were listening. "what is going on."

The dream faded at that moment.

…

The next morning after breakfast, Percy and Annabeth walked down to the Cabins where it was Annabeth's turn to inspect them. Percy's job was too sort through reports for Chiron. Since both hated their jobs, they decided to do them together.

Meanwhile Naruto was at Cabin Six helping his paternal aunts and uncles organize and clean their cabin.

Naruto mostly cleaned his bunk as his aunts and uncles don't want to touch it incase they accidentally activate the containment seals Naruto had placed on them, but Naruto had also summon shadow clones to help clean areas his aunts and uncles couldn't reach.

As Naruto clean, he could hear the fighting between Ares Cabin and Apollo going on once more, and by the sound of it, Apollo Cabin was trying out their new flying chariot. There was an explosion of a fire bomb that made Naruto cringe.

 _Sounds like Hermes Cabin won't get last place in inspections today,_ Naruto thought.

Normally due to his grandfather's cabin being over filled, Hermes Cabin gets last place, even when the other cabins cuts them slack. But rarely, sometimes another cabin gets a lower score than Hermes. But it rarely happens.

Then he heard an Ares kid yelling in poetry: "Curse me, eh? I'll make you pay! I don't want to rhyme all day!"

Naruto snickered but apparently his aunts and uncles didn't find it funny as they groaned.

 _Must be the Hermes in me,_ Naruto thought.

Being the grandson of Hermes, Naruto learned he had a sense of humor most people don't have. But judging from his aunts and uncle's faces, there was more to this than a joke they don't find funny.

Soon everything was cleaned, with an exception of Annabeth's bunk—which was covered in papers with her silver laptop still running. No one dared touching Annabeth's stuff, and not for the same reason they avoid Naruto's. Annabeth had a tendency to threaten people with her knife if they touch her stuff without permission.

"Viacas," Annabeth muttered to herself—calling herself an idiot in Greek, when she and Percy arrived to inspect the Cabin.

"Here Naruto, Silena wanted us to give you this as thanks for saving Beckendorf," Percy said handing Naruto a box of chocolate.

"Sweet!" Naruto responded as he took out a piece of chocolate and ate it.

Naruto came to learn some of the camper's mortal parents during his time in Camp and how they attract the attention of a god/goddess. Silena's dad, for example, owns a candy shop that is popular for couples and especially Valentines Day, which is how he attracted Aphrodite.

Meanwhile Malcom—who was the second-of-command of Athena Cabin—was suppressing a smile as Annabeth dealt with her bunk. "Yeah, um… we cleaned everything else. Didn't know if it was safe to move your notes." Then Malcolm grinned at Percy. "We'll wait outside while you finish inspection."

Most of Athena cabin campers filed out the door, except for Naruto. Even during inspections, it was against camp rules for two campers to be alone in a cabin unless they were siblings—or in Naruto's case: aunts and uncles. The rule had especially had come up a lot when Silena and Beckendorf started dating. But Naruto wasn't there because of some camp rule. He stayed because he still needed to organize his chemistry set that Sally Jackson got him for Christmas and birthday. Naruto came to learn he has a natural talent in Chemistry and even came to like it.

Naruto also learned during his time at camp why it seem to be okay for demigods to date one another as long as they're not siblings. Apparently godly blood line only counts if you have the same godly parent and is half human. Otherwise gods aren't technically genetically related to one another as humans are as they don't have DNA. However, if two demigods children of two different godly parents happen to be from the same family that were closely related like first cousins or siblings or aunts and uncles and such, then the idea of them dating one another would be consider the same as two demigods of the same godly parent dating. Naruto didn't really understand how it works out that way, or how it applies to legacies as Naruto knew he was still somehow related to the aunts and uncles of Cabin Six and Eleven (which was proven with a genetic test two summers ago given by Lady Tsunade herself), but considering he was the son of two demigods, he wasn't complaining.

Percy and Annabeth started talking to each other awkwardly as if trying to pretend Naruto wasn't there. Naruto shook his head. He knew the two of them had feelings for each other, but the two of them were too stubborn to admit it to each other.

"Three out of five," Naruto heard Annabeth muttered, "for sloppy head counselor."

Naruto shook his head, knowing this was just Annabeth's pride showing. Athena Cabin is one of three cabins that take pride in keeping their cabins clean along with Aphrodite and Demeter. Mostly because they have this system where as long as they keep a clean space, even the most ADHD child of Athena can concentrate on their work.

As Aphrodite Cabin, most of her kids Neat Freaks so their cabin is always clean. Whereas Demeter Cabin like cleaning their cabin like their mother like to tend to wheat, neat and organized. At least, that's what Katie told Naruto when he once asked her why Demeter Cabin like keeping their living space clean. Still when it comes to cabin inspections those three tend to be the top three cleanest cabins.

"Come on," Annabeth said. "Let's finish your reports and get back to Chiron."

"What about Naruto?" Percy pointed to their blonde spiky hair friend.

"I'll be leaving soon," Naruto said. "I promised Travis and Connor I help teach unarm combat to some of the unclaimed."

"Isn't that Clarisse's job?" Percy asked.

"She downgraded her lessons as well as camp activities to teaching only Ares Cabin and guarding the camp," Annabeth said. "She says Naruto could handle teaching some of the lessons."

"Kind of hard to argue against her since I'm the best fighter in Camp," Naruto explained.

With that Annabeth and Percy headed off as Naruto prepared for his class.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about last month. I was moving into my new home and settling in.


	5. Naruto and Percy go on a Field Trip

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Naruto and Percy go on a Field Trip**

Unarmed fighting lessons were just about as expected. Although only those from the elemental nations could use chakra, Naruto still manage to mix a bit of basic Taijutsu since that didn't require any chakra (Rock Lee is proof of that). Naruto doubt any of them could use the primary Lotus or Hidden Lotus as that still require them being able to tap into the eight inner gates, but Naruto figured they could learn something like the Leaf Hurricane or Hidden Leaf Technique: Thousand Needles of Death (That is if they don't mind sticking their index and middle fingers at people's butts). And maybe with the Hermes' winged shoes, Naruto's Aunts and Uncles from cabin eleven can create their own version of the Lion's barrage, like how Naruto apply Shadow clones to the technique to perform the Uzumaki Barrage. But even Naruto knew they would need more practice and training before something like that happens.

Naruto headed down to the sword fighting arena to check on Orthus, the two headed dog he gained from Geryon's Tripple G Ranch unintentionally. Orthus got along with Percy's pet Hellhound Mrs. O'Leary—whom he inherited from Daedalus, that Naruto normally let the two stick together. However, over the year they got especially close.

When Naruto reached the sword arena he found Orthus and Mrs. O'Leary chewing on dummies as seven dalmatian size hellhounds ran around.

"What the heck?" Naruto over heard someone said.

Naruto turned to see Percy gaping at the five hellhounds. With everything that went on, Naruto decided to wait to tell Percy about their latest addition of hellhounds.

"Where did those hellhounds come from?" Percy asked.

"Ah, yeah, apparently Hellhounds can go into heat and have hellhound pups with Orthus," Naruto said. "I think since technically Cerberus is a hellhound, Orthus was one too so…"

"But how… I mean… Ms. O'Leary is the size of a tank, and Orthus is the size of a greyhound!" Percy responded.

"Seriously? You met Echidna and seen Typhoon, who are both parents of the Sphinx, Hydra, and Chimera, and you question how Orthus can have pups from Mrs. O'Leary," Naruto responded. "Anyways, the pups names are Hiruzen, Haku, Daedalus, Minato, Kushina, Harriet, and Amelia."

"You already named them?" Percy responded "And you named two of them after your parents and Daedalus."

"Actually, I only named Hiruzen Haku Minato and Kushina. Annabeth came up with Daedalus Harriet and Amelia," Naruto said. "Besides, what are you complaining about? Once these little guys are old enough and we have a few more litters, the Camp will have it's own army of personally trained hellhounds."

"That is if the world is saved by my sixteenth birthday," Percy muttered.

"Oh… right…" Naruto responded rubbing the back of his head. "Well, at least you got to see the pups before your sixteenth birthday… so I guess, happy early birthday, Percy."

"Gee, thanks." Percy muttered.

Naruto sighed, then got an idea and did a whistle that was similar to Percy's taxi whistle but with a low pitch at the end. All seven pups look up at Naruto who pointed at a pouting Percy. With seven wagging tails the hellhound-pups pounced on Percy giving him seven wet tongue baths.

Naruto gave a another whistle and the pups back off, only for Mrs. O'Leary (who realized Percy was here), bounded forward and jumped on Percy, giving him her own loving.

"You did that on purpose!" Percy complained when Mrs. O'Leary got off.

"The pups, yes. Mrs. O'Leary, not so much," Naruto responded as Orthus came over. Naruto started scratching behind Orthus ears.

Mrs. O'Leary started barking like an artillery gun which alerted them that she needed go for a walk.

"We better bring the pups with us," Naruto said, "They may not look like it, but the seven of them combine can turn the arena into a slip-and-slide accident like their mother.

"How?" Percy asked.

Naruto created six clones who used ropes to tie on each pup's bronze collar that was custom made like their parents made by Beckendorf. Only difference was that each collar was marked with each pup's name.

"Of course," Percy responded.

"This is only temporary until they're trained enough not to run off," Naruto said. "Chiron says hellhounds grows slower than an average dog because of their immortality. Most aren't considered adults until after they're seven. How big they'll be differs for each Hellhound, but with Mrs. O'Leary being their mother, you never know. Now come on!"

Percy opened the gates of the arena and Mrs. O'Leary bounded straight to the woods with Percy all the Narutos, the pups, and Orthus following.

They weren't to be worried about monsters attacking Mrs. O'Leary. She was big enough to take on a Laistrygonian Giant. And according to Naruto, she is very protective of her pups, so if a monster tried to attack them while they had the pups, the giant hellhound will come to their aid as quickly as she did when Percy blew the stygian ice dog whistle. Same goes to Orthus, but he doesn't have the size advantage Mrs. O'Leary had.

They finally found Mrs. O'Leary in a familiar clearing where the Council of Cloven Elders held their meetings. Only now, it seemed abandoned and uncared for. The grass had turned yellow. The three topiary thrones had lost all their leaves. And in the middle of the glade stood Juniper the tree nymph, Nico di Angelo, and one of the Cloven Council Members Leneus.

The pups tugged toward Nico with excitement as if they sense he was the son of Hades and they want to meet him.

"Heel pups! Heel!" Naruto called as he tried to hold Minato back.

Nico was wearing an aviator jacket, black jeans, and a T-shirt with dancing skeletons on it. His Stygian Iron sword hung at his side. He was only twelve, but he looked older and sadder.

Nico nodded at Percy but his eye brow rose when he saw Naruto and his clones handling the hellhound pups with Orthus by one of Narutos side. Naruto had forgotten that Nico haven't met the latest hellhound additions.

"Will someone—what is this _underworld_ creature doing in my forest!" Leneus yelled as he waved his arms and trotted on his hooves as if the grass were hot. "You there, Percy Jackson! Is this your beast?"

"Sorry, Leneus," Percy said.

The satyr rolled his eyes. His fur was dust-bunny gray, and a spiderweb grew between his horns. He was as fat as a Satyr could be. "Well, of course I'm Leneus. Don't tell me you've forgotten a member of the Council so quickly. "Now, call off your beast!"

 _"WOOF!"_ Mrs. O'Leary said happily.

The old satyr gulped. "Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances!"

Juniper turned to the duo. She was pretty in a dryad-y way, with her purple gossamer dress and her elfish face, but her eyes were green-tinted with chlorophyll from crying. And she was Grover's girlfriend.

"Percy, Naruto," she sniffled. "I was just saying about Grover. I _know_ something's happened. He wouldn't stay gone this long if he wasn't in trouble. I was hoping that Leneus—"

"I told you!" the satyr protested. "You are better off without that traitor."

Juniper stamped her foot. "He is not a traitor! He's the bravest satyr ever, and I want to know where he is!"

 _"WOOF!"_

Hearing their mother, the six pups started barking excitedly wanting to know what their mommy found.

Leneus' knees started knocking. "I… I won't answer questions with this hellhound sniffing my tail!"

Nico looked like he was trying not to crack up. "I'll walk Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus, and take one of the pups too."

"Thanks Nico," Naruto said handing the son of Hades Minato's leash. "Be watchful of Minato. He likes to chew off his leash if you don't watch him. Each pup has a collar with their name so you don't have to worry about mixing them up."

Nico nodded as he took Minato's leash and whistled for Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus. Both dogs bounded toward him as Nico led them to the grove with the six clones following—which was easier with the pups since they were interested in Nico.

 _Maybe we should give Nico one of the pups,_ Naruto thought to himself. _That way the kid doesn't have to be alone all the time._

Leneus huffed indignantly and brushed the twigs off his shirt. "Now, as I was trying to explain, young lady, your boyfriend has not sent any reports since we voted him into exile."

"He wasn't voted into exile!" Naruto responded. "Chiron, Dionysus, and Bianca out voted you."

"Bah! Chiron and Lord Dionysus are _honorary_ Council members, and the girl's vote shouldn't been counted for. Lady Artemis isn't even a member of the council!"

"But she is the protector of the wild which she hunts," Naruto said. "Which is why Dionysus counted the vote of one of her hunters. And if you say anything against it, I'll bring it up to both Dionysus and Artemis and see what they think?"

"I'm sure you are aware that Naruto is one of the other males Artemis tolerates," Percy said with a smirk. "Not to mention his mother once got Artemis' attention at one time."

Leneus paled. "I only meant… Now see here, Jackson and Uzumaki. This is none of your business. Neither of yours."

"Grover's my friend," Percy said. "Not to mention Pan is Naruto's uncle. Neither Naruto nor Grover would lie about Pan's death. You were just too scared to accept the truth."

Leneus' lip quivered. "No! Grover is a liar and so is this boy!" he pointed at Naruto. "We're better off with either of them."

Naruto picked up Leneus by the scruff of his shirt. "Listen you annoying pest of a Satyr. I'm getting tired of your ignorance. Your pals had obviously accepted the truth, otherwise they would be here. Now we need Grover, here and _now_! Because this war isn't going to end until either Kronos goes down or he destroys us, and that includes satyrs like you! So you better do us a favor and search for him, otherwise I'll have our litter of hellhound pups use you as a fire hydrant. Until either Kronos succeed in destroying the world, or when you die and reborn!"

Naruto pushed Leneus into the ground hard. Leneus landed on his furry rump, then scrambled to his hooves and ran away with his belly jiggling. "Grover will never be accepted! He will die an outcast!"

When he disappeared into the bushes, Juniper wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you two involved. Leneus is still a lord of the Wild. You don't want to make an enemy of him."

"He maybe a Lord of the Wild, but I'm blessed by Uncle Pan himself," Naruto said. "Besides, even without sage mode, I like to see that overweight satyr try to take me down."

Nico walked back to them with seven hellhound pups trailing him along with their parents.

"What happened to your clones?" Percy asked.

"The clones timed out," Naruto said. "I didn't give them much chakra as I didn't plan for us to be out this long. Fortunately the pups seem interested in Nico."

"Good job, guys. Judging from the trail of goat pellets, I'd say you shook him up pretty well."

"That was mostly Naruto," Percy said. "Welcome back. Did you come by just to see Juniper?"

Nico blushed. "Um, no. That was an accident. I kind of… dropped into the middle of their conversation."

"He scared us to death!" Juniper said. "Right out of the shadows."

"Been there done that—except for the shadows part," Naruto said. "There never seem to be a good time to show up unannounced."

"Nico, you _are_ the son of Hades," Juniper pleaded. "Are you sure you haven't heard anything about Grover."

Nico shifted his weight. "Juniper, like I tried to tell you… even if Grover died, he would reincarnate into something else in nature. I can't sense things like that, only mortal souls."

"Relax, Juniper, I'm sure Nico is trying his best," Naruto said. "After all Grover watched over him and his sister while they were in that military academy in Maine."

"Westover," Nico said.

"Right," Naruto said.

"What about you Naruto? Can't you sense Grover out?" Juniper asked. "You both are linked by the blessing of Lord Pan. You must be able to sense him out."

"I'm not sure… I can only access Uncle Pan's blessings in sage mode, and I never tried it that way," Naruto said. "But hey! Percy here is linked to Grover through an empathy link. So, if he's still alive that must mean Grover is alive too, right?"

"Yeah," Percy responded. "I'm sure Grover is fine."

"Thank you," Juniper said. "I hate not being able to leave the forest. He could be anywhere, and I'm stuck here waiting. Oh, if that silly goat gotten himself hurt—"

Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus started sniffing at Juniper's dress with interest.

Juniper yelped. "Oh, no you don't! I know about dogs and trees. I'm gone!"

She went _poof_ into green mist. Both Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus looked disappointed, but they headed off to go find another target, bringing their pups with them.

"Wait, no! Stop!" Percy responded to the pups.

"Relax Percy, I doubt they will leave as long as Nico is here," Naruto said.

"I take it those hellhound pups are both Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. They caught us by surprise," Naruto said.

"You don't seem surprise," Percy responded.

Nico shrugged. "I thought there might have been a chance for those two having pups eventually since they both live here in camp. Orthus is after all a type of hellhound like his brother."

"But Mrs. O'Leary is a hundred times bigger than Orthus," Percy said.

"Cerberus has pups with hellhounds all the time and he's bigger than majority of them," Nico shrugged.

"Thank you!" Naruto responded.

"But… ah, never mind," Percy waved his hands in defeat.

Nico tapped his sword on the ground. A tiny mound of animals bones erupted from the dirt. They knit themselves together into a skeletal field mouse and scampered off.

"I heard about your quest on the Princess Andromeda," Nico said.

"How—" Percy started.

"I talk to the ghost of the victims."

"Oh…" Percy stopped himself.

"How bad is the demigod casualties?" Naruto asked.

"From this world… Not very big. Most weren't on the ship," Nico said. "I don't know about those from the Elemental Nations, since their spirits go to the Shinigami."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said. "I would be more surprise if you knew anything about them."

Nico shrugged.

Percy then decided to change topics to something else on his mind. "I had a vision you were on Mount Tam. Was that—"

"Real," he said. "I didn't mean to be spying on the Titans, but I was in the neighborhood. Following a lead on… you know, my family."

Nico tugged at his sword belt as he said that.

This wasn't news to Naruto or Percy. They knew Nico been looking for information on his mortal family but doesn't like talking about it. Until two years ago, he and his sister Bianca were at a place called the Lotus Hotel and casino, where they lived for seventy years but only months passed for them. Naruto even met them there during their quest for the Master Bolt. Eventually a mysterious lawyer rescued them and checked them into a boarding school, but neither sibling had any memories from their time before the casino.

Now Bianca had left to joined the Hunters of Artemis, and Nico was supposed to stay in Camp Half-Blood but instead he been obsessed with finding answers of their past.

Naruto couldn't blame Nico. Before his grandparents brought him to this world, he would of done anything to find out his parents were. Sure the reasons were different, but Naruto still felt he had an idea what Nico was going through.

"So how did it go?" Naruto asked. "Any luck?"

"No," he murmured. "But I may have a new lead soon."

"What kind of lead?" Naruto asked.

Nico chewed his lip "That's not important now. Percy should know why I'm here anyways."

Naruto got the feeling he was just pushed aside like a nobody, as if his welcome was no longer necessary.

Naruto knew something was up though. Ever since Percy's 15th Birthday when Nico pulled Percy aside for a private conversation. At first it was weird that the son of Hades all of the sudden appear, deciding to come with them to the Village Hidden in the Sand (which Naruto didn't think of at first as he invited Nico), but it came to be obvious Nico only came to talk to Percy as he spend most of the trip trying to stay in the side lines by himself.

Now Nico seemed to be really pushing onto something with Percy, and Naruto is getting a gut feeling that it had to do with the prophecy. Naruto wonders just how much Nico knows about the prophecy by now. He wouldn't be surprise if there were ghost who knows about it. After all, the prophecy was made at the end of WWII over sixty years ago.

 _If that was the case, he should know about my part,_ Naruto thought.

"Nico, I don't know," Percy said. "It seems pretty extreme."

"You've got Typhon coming in, what… a week? Most of the other Titans are unleashed now and on Kronos' side. Maybe it's time to think extreme."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about exactly?" Naruto asked.

Nico stared at Naruto as if he was questioning if he should tell Naruto.

"Naruto has a part in the prophecy, he has right to know," Percy said.

"Fine," Nico said.

Nico then told Naruto about what he found out since the Battle of the Labyrinth.

Naruto whistled in amazement. "That is extreme. If I remember correctly, only one person went through it in Greek Mythology."

"That was back then," Nico said, "Now I believe Luke has gone through it as well."

"That does explain Luke's invulnerability," Naruto said. "So how come I can't go through it."

"What makes you think you can't?" Nico asked.

"Come on Nico, the prophecy has to be at least as old as the oath the big three," Naruto said. "I'm guessing you stumbled across a ghost who knew about it, am I right?"

"So why haven't you brought it up to Naruto then?" Percy asked realizing what Naruto was getting at.

"I didn't think Naruto would be able to go through it," Nico admitted. "I wasn't sure at first when I first offer it to Percy, but after a bit of research, I'm almost certain."

"Almost," Naruto said.

"There might be a possibility I'm wrong, but I need to check on something first," Nico said. "I was hoping I can convince Percy to come with me so that if it ended up being true, we can go straight into going through with it."

In the background they could hear Apollo and Ares cabins at each other again.

"There goes Ares and Apollo Cabins again," Naruto sighed.

"Percy, they're no match against the Titan Army," Nico said, "The enemy still out number us. You know that. This comes down to you and Luke. Just as it will come down to Naruto and Sasuke. This is the only way for you to beat Luke and fight the prophecy."

"But there's no way to beat the prophecy," Percy said.

"No, but if Luke has gone through this himself, there's away to beat him," Naruto said. "Nico, is it possible Luke has the same weakness as him?"

Nico nodded. "Maybe not in the same spot, but from what I gather, it is possible."

"That would mean I have it too," Percy argued.

Nico was about to respond but Naruto stopped him.

"Percy, think about your mom, Mr. Blofis, Rachel, Annabeth, everyone you cared about. Even if we can't fight this stupid prophecy, we can at least take steps to make sure they live after the war," Naruto said. "You're not Thalia. You won't go crazy with power if you go through this. But I know you will loose yourself at the thought of losing everyone you cared about if something happens to them. This might be our best shot to at least lower the casualties to a minimum when this is over."

Percy sighed. "Sometimes I hate when you're right, Naruto."

"How—" Nico responded.

"Percy and I have the same fatal flaw of personal loyalty," Naruto said. "We both would want to do whatever it takes to protect those we cared about, even if it means giving up our lives."

"What do we do first?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico sighed but was relieved that Percy finally agreed. "First we'll need to retrace Luke's steps to confirm what I know. We need to visit his mother, in Connecticut."

"Didn't Luke ran away when he was young?" Naruto asked. "How could his mom help us?"

"Us?" Nico asked.

"You didn't think I would sit in the side lines and wait for you guys, did you?" Naruto responded. "I want to see for myself if I can receive this power or not."

Nico didn't look too happy about it, but he reluctantly agreed.

"So how do we get to Connecticut?" Percy asked. "Naruto never been there, so I doubt he has a seal there to use."

"We could call Blackjack and Trapper," Naruto suggested. "Or you could just take Blackjack and I could use my wings to get Nico and me there."

"No need for flying," Nico said. He whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary came loping out of the woods with Orthus following."

"Normally the pups at this size can't be use for transportation, but Naruto can use his transformation jutsu to become two inches tall and ride on one of them. They should follow their mother to their destination," Nico said. "Thankfully, shadow traveling should comes easier to Hellhounds as flying is to Pegasus."

"Shadow traveling?" Naruto and Percy asked.

Nico whispered in Mrs. O'Leary's ear. She tilted her head, suddenly alert. Nico did the same with Minato and got the same response.

"Hop on," Nico said.

"Wait, hold on," Naruto said, "Orthus, come hear boy!"

Orthus bounded over.

"Take the rest of the pups back to the sword arena, okay boy?" Naruto asked. "I'll keep Minato with me."

Orthus barked, gaining the puppies attention. With abit more growling and barking, Orthus headed off with six pups following. Minato looked like he wanted to go to, but Naruto tugged on his collar. "No, Minato. You're following mommy."

It took a bit of convincing, but soon Percy was on Mrs. O'Leary's back. Naruto use the transformation jutsu to shrink down to two inches tall and climbed on Minato's back. Meanwhile Nico tied Minato's leash to his mother's collar.

"This should help Minato on the same path as Mrs. O'Leary," Nico said.

"I thought you said it should be natural to them," Percy said.

Ignoring the statement Nico continued. "This will make them very tired," Nico warned, "so you can't do it often. And it works best at night. But all shadows are part of the same substance. There is only one darkness, and creatures of the Underworld can use it as a road, or door. Just tell them to go to Westport, the home of May Castellan."

"Are you coming?" Naruto asked from inside Minato's coat of fur.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll meet you there."

With that Percy told Mrs. O'Leary where to go in her ear. Naruto just told Minato to follow mommy.

Mrs. O'Leary sniffed the air. She looked into the gloom of the forest, barked, and bounded toward an Oak Tree, with Minato following.

Just before they hit, one after another both hellhounds passed into the shadows as cold as the dark side of the moon.


	6. Meeting Luke's Mother: May Castellan

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Meeting Luke's Mother: May Castellan**

Shadow traveling would take some getting use to. Even for Naruto as he quickly learned it's nothing like using the Flying Thundergod jutsu. Normally when he use his jutsu, he just disppears and reappear somewhere else. But riding on Minato's back in shadow travel, Naruto couldn't see anything and cold only feel Minato's back.

The next minute the shadows melted into a new scene. They were on the cliff in the woods of what Percy guessed was Connecticut. There were lot of trees, low stone walls, big houses. Down one side of the cliff, a highway cut through a ravine. Down the other side was someone's backyard. The property was huge and more wilderness than lawn. The house was a two-story white Colonial. Despite the fact that it was right on the other side of the hill from a highway, it felt like it was in the middle of nowhere. They could see a light glowing in the kitchen window. A rusty old swing set stood under an apple tree.

Mrs. O'Leary staggered as Minato collapsed into peaceful sleep, forcing Naruto to jump off Minato and transform back to normal. The duo remembered what Nico had said about shadow travel draining them, so Percy slipped off Mrs. O'Leary's back. She let out a huge toothy yawn that would've scared a T-rex, then turned in a circle and flopped down so hard next to Minato the ground shook. Nico appeared right next to Percy, as if the shadows had darkened and created him. He stumbled, but Percy and Naruto caught both of his arms.

"I'm okay," he managed, rubbing his eyes.

"How did you do that?"

"Practice. A few times running into walls. A few accidental trips to China."

"Ouch," Naruto responded.

Mrs. O'Leary and Minato started snoring. If it hadn't been for the roar of traffic, the two hellhounds would've waken up the whole neighborhood.

"Are you going to take a nap too?" Percy asked Nico.

He shook his head. "The first time I shadow traveled, I passed out for a week. now it just makes me a little drowsy, but I can't do it more than once or twice a night. Mrs. O'Leary and Minato wouldn't be going anywhere for a while."

"So we've got some quality time in Connecticut." Naruto gazed at the white Colonial house.

"What now?" Percy asked.

"We ring the doorbell," Nico said."

"Wait, maybe before we do, I should use the transformation jutsu too look like Luke," Naruto said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Too make sure Luke's mom let us in," Naruto responded.

"That's actually a good idea," Percy responded.

Naruto made the handsign, "Transform!"

With a puff of smoke Naruto turned into a blue eye version of what Luke looked like now as Kronos.

"You're really good with that jutsu!" Percy said.

"Would you believe there was a time I was bad at it?" Naruto asked in what Luke sounded like at arena—the last time Naruto fully remembered what Luke sounded like.

Naruto, Percy, and Nico manage to cross the highway to the sidewalk to the Colonial house. The sidewalk was lined with little stuffed beanbag normal and mystical creatures: lions, pigs, dragons, hydras, even a teeny Minotaur in a little Minotaur diaper. They were in sad shape, indicating they been sitting out there since snow melted last spring. One of the hydras had a tree sapling sprouting between its necks.

The front porch was infested with wind chimes. Shiny bits of glass and metal clinked in the breeze. Brass ribbons tinkled like water.

The front door was painted turquoise. The name CASTELLAN was written English, and below in Greek: **Διοικητής** **φρουρίου,** which Naruto translated as: fortress commander.

Nico looked at the duo: "Ready?"

Before they could answer, the door swung open.

"Luke!" the old lady cried happily.

She looked like someone who enjoyed sticking her fingers in electrical sockets. Her white hair stuck out in tufts all over her head. Her pink housedress was covered in scorch marks and smears of ash. Her face looked unnaturally stretched when she smiled, and a high-voltage light in her eyes that made it look like she might be blind.

"Oh, my dear boy!" She hugged Nico, then smiled at Percy said, "Luke!"

She forgot all about Nico and gave Percy a hug.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Uh… mom…"

That was when Ms. Castellan turned to Naruto and her smile grew even more. "Oh, Luke!"

Despite being as thin as a scarecrow, she gave Naruto a crushing hug. Naruto couldn't help noticing that Ms. Castellan smelled like burned cookies.

"Come in!" she insisted. "I have your lunch ready!"

She ushered the three boys inside. The living room was even weirder than the front lawn. Mirrors and candles filled every available space. Above the mantle, a little bronze Hermes flew around the second hand of a ticking clock. But it was the framed picture on the mantle that made Naruto and Percy froze. It was exactly like Rachel's sketch—Luke around nine years old, with blonde hair and a big smile and two missing teeth. The lack of a scar on his face made him look like a different person—carefree and happy.

 _But how did Rachel know about it?_ Naruto wondered.

This way, my dear!" Ms. Castellan steered Naruto as well as Percy toward the back of the house. "Oh, I told them you would come back. I knew it!"

She sat them down at the kitchen table. Stacked on the counter were hundreds of Tupperware boxes with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches inside. The ones on the bottom were green and fuzzy, like they'd been there for a long time.

On top of the oven was a stack of cookie sheets. Each one had dozen burned cookies on it. In the sink was a mountain of empty plastic Kool-Aid pitchers. A beanbag Medusa sat by the faucet like she was guarding the mess.

Ms. Castellan started humming as she got peanut butter and jelly and started making a new sandwich. There was the smell of burning cookies coming from the oven.

Above the sink, taped all around the window, were dozens of little pictures cut from magazines and newspaper ads—pictures of Hermes from the FTD Flowers logo and Quickie Cleaners, pictures of the caduceus from me medical ads.

Naruto started getting the idea that coming here was a horrible idea, but Ms. Castellan was making sure he didn't bolt by smiling at him and his friends as she made sandwich.

Nico coughed. "Um, Ms. Castellan?"

"Mm?"

"We need to ask you about your son."

"Oh, yes! They told me he would never come back. But I knew better." She patted Naruto's cheek affectionately, giving him peanut butter racing stripes.

"Mom, sorry, I have suffered from amnesia, and if it wasn't for my friends here, I wouldn't have found here. So when did you last see me?" Naruto asked.

Her eyes lost focus.

"You were so young when you left," she said wistfully. "Third grade. That's too young to run away! You said you'd be back for lunch. And I waited. You like peanut butter sandwiches and cookies and Kool-Aid. You look so handsome. You have your father's eyes."

She turned toward the pictures of Hermes above the sink. "Now there's a good man. Yes, indeed. he comes to visit me, you know."

Clock kept ticking in the other room as Naruto wiped the peanut butter off his face.

"Ma'am," Nico said. "What, uh… what happened to your eyes?"

Her gaze seemed fractured—like she was trying to focus on him through a kaleidoscope. "Why, Luke, you know the story." Naruto would have corrected her that he was supposed to be Luke and that he has amnesia, but he got the feeling it wouldn't matter. "It was right before you were born, wasn't it? I'd always been special, able to see through the…whatever-they-call-it."

"The Mist?" Percy asked.

"Yes, dear." She nodded encouragingly. "And they offered me an important job. That's how special I was!"

Percy, Nico, and Naruto glanced at each other in confusion.

"What sort of job?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

Ms. Castellan frowned. Her knife hovered over the sandwich bread. "Dear me, it didn't work out, did it? Your father warned me not to try. He said it was too dangerous. But I had to. It was my destiny! And now… I still can't get the images out of my head. They make everything seem so fuzzy. Would you like some cookies?"

She pulled a tray out of the oven and dumped a dozen lumps of chocolate chip charcoal on the table. Not wanting to be rude and taking advantage to his heat resistant blessing from Hestia, Naruto picked up a charcoal cookie and ate it.

Percy and Nico looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"What? It's not the worse thing I tasted," Naruto said, in a low tone so only they can hear.

"Luke was so kind," Ms. Castellan murmured. "He left to protect me, you know. He said if he went away, the monsters wouldn't threaten me. But I told him the monsters are no threat! They sit outside on the sidewalk all day, and they never come in." She picked up the little stuffed Medusa from the windowsill. "Do they, Mrs. Medusa? No, no threat at all." She beamed at me. "I'm so glad you came home. I knew you weren't ashamed of me!"

The boys started shifting as they started realizing Ms. Castellan wasn't all there. Plus, Naruto starting to realize why there was a sign on the door in ancient Greek saying: Fortress Commander, as the monsters under Kronos command most likely wouldn't attack a place Luke set up.

"Ms. Castellan," Percy said.

"Mom," she corrected.

"Mom," Naruto speak up. "When was the last time I was home?"

"Well, it was… Oh goodness…" A shadow passed across her face. "The last time, he looked so different. A scar. A terrible scar, and his voice was so full of pain…"

"Did I have gold eyes back then?" Naruto asked.

"Gold?" She blinked. "No. How silly. You have blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes!"

Naruto sat up in sudden interest. Luke was here before Kronos took over his body, and if he had his scar, it was after his quest for the apple of Hesperides.

"Luke… ask them if you ask for anything specific?" Nico asked.

"Mom, did I ask you for anything?" Naruto asked.

She frowned as if trying to remember. "My—my blessing. Isn't that sweet?" She looked at the boys uncertainly. "You were going to a river, and you said you needed my blessing. I gave it to you. Of course, I did."

Nico looked at Percy and Naruto triumphantly. "Thank you, ma'am. That's all the information we—"

Ms. Castellan gasped. She doubled over, and her cookie tray clattered to the floor. Nico and I jumped to our feet.

"Ms. Castelllan?" Percy said.

"Mom!" Naruto responded.

 _"AHHHH."_ She straightened. Percy and Naruto scrambled back from her eyes were glowing green.

 _"My_ _child,"_ she rasped in a much deeper voice. _"Must protect him! Hermes, help! Not my child! Not his fate—no!"_

She grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and began to shake him as if to make him understand. It actually forced Naruto out of his transformation jutsu. _"Not his fate!"_

Nico and Percy tried to pry Naruto away from Ms. Castellan.

Suddenly Ms. Castellan collapsed. I lurched forward and caught her before she could hit the edge of the table. Percy managed to get her into a chair.

"We better go," Naruto said as he grabbed his friends and disappeared in a flash.

…

They reappeared back at the cliff, only to find Mrs. O'Leary and Minato had found a friend.

A cozy campfire crackled in a ring of stones. A girl about eight years old was sitting cross-legged next to Mrs. O'Leary, scratching both hellhound's ears.

The girl had mousy brown hair and a simple brown dress. She wore a scarf over her head so she looked like a pioneer kid—like the ghost of _Little House on the Prairie_ or something. She poked the fire with a stick, and it seemed to glow more richly red than a normal fire.

"Hello," she said.

Naruto bowed to the little girl. "Hello, Lady Hestia."

Percy's jaw dropped. He heard so much about Hestia from Naruto, but he didn't expect a little girl.

Hestia studied Percy with eyes that were flickering flames. Percy bowed as well, but only after Nico.

"Sit, Percy Jackson," she said. "Would you like some dinner?"

After staring at moldy peanut butter sandwiches and Naruto eating burned cookies, Percy didn't have much of an appetite, but the girl waved her hand and a picnic appeared at the edge of the fire. There were plates of roast beef, bake potatoes, buttered carrots, fresh bread, and a whole bunch of other foods that made stomachs growl. Hestia even made five foot long biscuit for Mrs. O'Leary and a normal size one for Minato, who both happily began tearing it to shreds

Percy and Nico sat down and was about to dig in when they saw Naruto scrap part of his meal into the flames. "For the gods," Naruto responded.

Percy decided to get up and do the same.

Hestia smiled. "Thank you, boys. As tender of the flames I get a share of every sacrifice, you know."

"Actually, I didn't," Naruto said. "I been scraping food too you just so you be included."

"I still appreciate it," Hestia said. "Besides we both know you would include me whether you knew or not."

"True," Naruto responded.

"I recognize you," Percy said. "The first time I came to camp, you were sitting by the fire, in the middle of the commons area."

"You did not stop to talk," the girl recalled sadly. "Alas, only Naruto normally do. Nico talked to me too. Everyone else rushes about. No time for visiting family."

Percy started believing that this girl was Hestia.

"My lady," Nico asked. "Why aren't you with the other Olympians, fighting Typhon."

"Hestia isn't much a fighting type," Naruto replied. "Besides, she has just as important job, watching over Olympus. After all, the Hearth burns strongest at home."

"Naruto is right, and because of it I'm best suited at Olympus, keeping a warm place to sti and home cooked meal. Now eat."

Their plates were empty quickly.

"That was great," Percy said. "Thank you, Hestia."

She nodded. "Did you boys have a good visit with May Castellan?"

For a moment they almost forgot about Ms. Castellan.

"It was interesting until she shook me out of my transformation jutsu," Naruto responded.

"What's wrong with her, exactly?" Percy asked.

"She was born with a gift," Hestia said. "She could see through the Mist."

"Like my mother," Percy said.

"And Rachel," Naruto responded. "But the glowing eyes thing is new to me."

"Some bear the curse of sight better than others,' the goddess said sadly. "For a while, May Castellan had many talents. She attracted the attention of Hermes himself. They had a beautiful baby boy. For a brief time, she was happy. And then she went to far."

"One minute she was all happy," Naruto said. "And then she was freaking out about Luke's fate, like she knew he'd turned into Kronos. What happened to…to divide her like that?"

The goddess' face darkened, telling Naruto he just crossed into dangerous territory, like the time he accidentally found the Mark of Athena.

"That is a story I do not like to tell. But May Castellan saw too much. If you Percy, are to understand your enemy Luke, then, like Naruto had to understand Sasuke's family, you have to understand his."

Naruto started to wonder if Luke went through what he went through with Ms. Castellan. And with Hermes being gone probably since the day of Luke's birth (as most Olympians do), it makes sense Luke had resentment.

"No wonder Luke ran away," Percy said. "I mean, it wasn't right to leave his mom like that, but still—he was just a kid. Hermes shouldn't have abandoned them."

"Percy, Ms. Castellan did see Luke's fate, then Gramps is forbidden to do anything directly about it," Naruto said. "Think of it like this, your dad probably would rather do anything to help you directly with your fate, but as an Olympian, do you think he wants to sit back and watch you face the prophecy?"

Percy thought back to his time in Poseidon's kingdom. "You're right. As unfair as it is, it's something they couldn't interfered with."

"Only something we can deal with ourselves," Naruto finished.

Hestia nodded. "Gods have their limits, just as mortals do when it comes to the fates. But will you follow Lue's Path, Percy Jackson? Seek the same powers?"

Nico set down his plate. "We have no choice, my lady. It's the only way Percy stands a chance."

"Mmm." Hestia opened her hand and the fire roared. Flames shot thirty feet into the air. Heat slapped the boys in the face. Then the fire died back down to normal.

"Not all powers are spectacular," Hestia said. "Sometimes the hardest power to master is the power of yielding. Do you believe me?"

"Uh-huh," Percy said, mostly she wouldn't do that again.

The goddess smiled. "You are a good hero, Percy Jackson. Just like your friend Naruto here, you are not too proud. I like that. But you have much to learn. When Dionysus was made a god, I gave up my throne for him. It was the only way to avoid a civil war among the gods."

"It unbalanced the Council,' I remembered. "Suddenly there were seven guys and five girls."

"How is it Dionysus was made Olympian?" Naruto asked. "No other demigod offered immortality became one."

Hestia shrugged. "Dionysus had already gain great influence as a demigod. Although he wasn't the strongest of heroes at the time, his sphere of influence was powerful enough that when we granted immortality to him, he automatically became an Olympian. Believe it or not, it wasn't intentional as most of the time we can only grant enough power of immortality to make someone a minor god. As for what you said, Percy, my solution was the best one, but not perfect. Now I tend the fire. I would of faded slowly into the background if Naruto had not caught my attention. After all, no one will ever write epic poems about the deeds of Hestia. But no matter, I keep peace, and I yield when necessary. Can you do this? Will you continue your quest?"

"Is that why you're here—to warn me against going?"

Hestia shook her head. "I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home. Hearth. I am the Last Olympian. You must remember me when you face your final destiny."

Naruto nodded as it made sense. Like Hades, Hestia was still an Olympian by everything but title. Only Hestia seemed to accept it, accept that she is no longer accepted among her siblings and nieces and nephews. Hades on other hand struggle with it.

 _Then again Hestia choose to give up her throne. Hades was forced into his position of not being among the Olympians,_ Naruto thought.

As if sensing what Naruto was thinking, Hestia smiled toward Naruto in approval.

"I have to continue, my lady, I have to stop Luke… I mean Kronos."

Hestia nodded. "Very well. I cannot be of much assistance, beyond what I have already told you. But since you sacrificed to me, I can return you to your own hearth. I will see you again, Percy and Naruto, on Olympus."

Her tone was ominous as though their next meeting would not be happy.

The goddess waved her hand, and everything faded.

Suddenly, the boys were at Percy's home. Nico Naruto and Percy were sitting on the couch in his mom's apartment on the Upper East Side with Minato laying stretched out on all three. Unfortunately, Mrs. O'Leary was also with them and she occupied the rest of the living room.

They heard a muffled yell from the bedroom. Paul's voice said, "Who put this wall of fur in the doorway."

"Anyone but me wonder if that's what he really sees?" Naruto asked. Percy and Nico shrugged. Although Paul was aware of the mystical world and know it as it is, he was still affected by Mist like most demigods.

"Percy? Naruto?" Sally called out. "Are you both here? Are you all right?"

"We're here!" Percy shouted.

 _"WOOF!"_ Mrs. O'Leary tried to turn in circle to find Sally, knocking all the pictures off the walls. She only met Sally once before along with Orthus, but she loves her. Minato, who hasn't met Sally yet but was interested in what got his mother excited, tried to get up and join the search.

It took a few minutes, and destroying the furniture in the living room and probably making their neighbors really mad, they got Sally and Paul out of the bedroom (greeted by Minato's tongue), and into the kitchen, where they sat around the kitchen table. Mrs. O'Leary still took up the entire living room, but she'd settled her head in the kitchen doorway so she could see us and her puppy, which made her happy. Sally tossed her a ten pound family size tube of ground beaf, which disappeared down her gullet. Paul poured lemonade for the rest of them as Percy and Naruto explained about their visit to Connecticut. Much to Percy's annoyance, even Sally seem too understand how Orthus and Mrs. O'Leary had puppies.

"So I take it Minato here is named after your dad, Naruto?" Paul asked. He was wearing his white bathrobe, now covered in hellhound fur, and his salt-and-pepper hair was sticking up in every direction.

Naruto nodded. "He has a six other siblings, among them a sister name Kushina, and a brother named Hiruzen."

Paul and Sally nodded, aware of Naruto's parents and the third Hokage who was like a grandfather to Naruto.

Paul patted Mrs. O'Leary's snout. The living room shook— _BOOM,_ _BOOM,_ _BOOM_ -which they can guess was Mrs. O'Leary wagging her tail.

"Sorry about Mrs. O'Leary," Percy said, "destroying the living room and all."

"It's fine. I'm still trying to get use to all this," Paul said.

"If you have a mental breakdown we could always take you to the leaf and have Tsunade heal your mind," Naruto suggested.

"I'm fine, but thanks Naruto," Paul responded.

"You might need it when you hear what's happening," Percy responded

Percy told Paul and Sally about Typhon, and the other gods, and the battle that was sure to come. Then he told them Nico's plan.

Sally laced her fingers around her lemonade glass. She was wearing her old blue flannel bathrobe, and her hair was tied back. Recently she'd started writing a novel, like she'd wanted to do for years, and she been obviously working on it late into the night, because there were dark circles under her eyes.

Sally took a deep breath.

"Percy, it's dangerous," she said. "Even for you."

"Mom, I know. I could die. Nico explained that. But if we don't try—"

"We'll all die," Nico said. "Ms. Jackson, we don't stand a chance against an invasion. And there _will_ be an invasion."

"An invasion of New York?" Paul said. "I get how the Mist works, but can it really cover all those monsters?"

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "I don't see how Kronos could just march into Manhattan, but the Mist is strong. Typhon is trampling a across the country right now, and mortals think he's a storm system."

"Ms. Jackson," Nico said. "Percy needs your blessing. The process _has_ to start that way. It has to be a blessing from the birth mother. I wasn't sure until we met Luke's mom, but now I'm positive. This has only been done successfully twice before. Both times, the mother—birth mother—had to give her blessing. She had to be willing to let her son take the risk. That's why Naruto can't do this. His birth mother is in whatever the Elemental Nations spirits goes to when they die by the Shinigami. Even I can't access that place with a summoning."

"You want me to bless this?' She shook her head. "It's crazy. Percy, please—"

"Mom, I can't do it without you."

"And if you survive this… this _process_?"

"Then we go to war," Naruto said. "And I fight against Sasuke while Percy fights against Kronos. Hopefully, we'll survive this."

Naruto didn't bring up the prophecy, thinking it wasn't his place too.

"You're my son," she said miserably. "I can't just…"

Naruto slumped back. He figured this wasn't going to be easy. Sally cares about Percy too much to agree to something like this. But now he starting to wonder how hard was it for his own parents to seal the Nine-Tail Fox in him, knowing what fate lies ahead of him.

"Sally," Paul said as he put his hand over Sally's hand. "I can't claim to know what you and Percy—even Naruto—have been going through all these years. But it sounds to me…it sounds like Percy is doing something noble, and if Naruto could do the same, he would go through it too. I wish I had that much courage."

Sally stared at her lemonade. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Percy," she said, "I give you my blessing."

Percy didn't look any different, and he must not feel any different as he and Naruto turned to Nico.

He looked more anxious than ever, but he nodded. "It's time."

"Naruto, I want you to know—" Sally said. "I may of not given birth to you, but I had seen you as a son, since Percy brought you home from Yancy. If I could, I would give you my blessing if I could, just so I would know Percy wouldn't gone through it alone, but with just as hard decision as it was to give Percy his."

Naruto teared up and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Sally. I appreciate it."

"Percy," Sally turned to Percy. "One last thing. If you…if you survive this fight with Kronos, send me a sign." She rummaged through her purse and handed Percy her cell phone.

"Mom," Percy said. "you know demigods and phones—"

"I know," she said. "But just in case. If you're not able to call… maybe a sign that I could see from anywhere in Manhattan. To let me know you're okay."

"Like Theseus," Paul suggested. "He was supposed to raise white sails when he came home from Athens."

"Except he forgot," Nico muttered. "And his father jumped off the palace roof in despair."

"Yeah, but Theseus didn't have a buddy like me to remind him," Naruto said. "I'm sure if we succeed, Zeus will be glad to send a signal over the Empire State Building."

"Something blue and orange," Percy said. "Each of our favorite colors. That way you know both of us are alive."

"Yes," Sally agreed. "I'll watch for a blue and orange signal. And I'll try to avoid jumping off palace roofs."

Sally gave Percy and Naruto one last hug, and Paul shook both boy's hands. Then Percy along with Nico walked to the kitchen doorway, as Naruto tried to get Minato to follow.

"Sorry, girl," Percy said. "Shadow travel time again."

She whimpered and crossed her paws over her snout.

"At least we know where in Los Angeles to go," Naruto said remembering the DOA recording studio. "I just hope Charon doesn't charge us extra for our hellhounds. I don't know about you guys, but I didn't bring that much drachmas to use for bribery."

"Don't worry about Charon," Nico said. "There's a closer entrance to the Underworld that bypass Charon these days."

* * *

 **A/N:** As you guys can guess, The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Last Olympian' won this month. And as some of you might of noticed I been working on new crossovers with a Book series 'The Blue Plague' that I requested to be on this site. One of the Crossovers is with fanfictions I posted such as: Arashi Uzumaki called: Arashi Uzumaki of the Blue Plague' and the other with The Nine-Tail Fox's Son', called Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son(which starts off after Naruto confronted Nagato).In fact, the ideas of crossovers actually boost my moral in working with The Legacy of Athena and Hermes series so that one day I can crossover this series with The Blue Plague. Important notice though, DO NOT let kids read the crossovers as The Blue Plague series is seriously not for kids.


	7. Naruto Meets Persephone and Demeter

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Naruto** **Meets Persephone and Demeter**

They emerged in Central Park just north of the Pond. Mrs. O'Leary and Minato looked pretty tired as they limped over to a cluster of boulders. Minato seemed to be just following his mother as Mrs. O'Leary started sniffing around.

"It's okay," Nico said. "She just smells the way home."

"Through the rocks?" Percy asked with a frown.

"The Underworld has more than one entrances," Nico explained. "The main one you two know is in L.A."

"Charon's Ferry," Percy said.

Nico nodded. "Most souls go that way, but there's a smaller path, harder to find. The Door of Orpheus."

Naruto perked up. "Wait, you mean _the_ Orpheus. The hero that almost succeed in reviving his wife?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, him. He used his music from a lyre to charm the earth and open a new path into the Underworld. He sang his way right into Hades palace and as you said Naruto, almost got away with his wife's soul."

Naruto whistled. "So how do we open it?"

"We need music," Nico said.

"Well that leaves Percy out," Naruto said. "One of the things they tested him when we were trying to find out who his father was, was his musical skills and it didn't go well."

"Oh, like you were a musical prodigy," Percy said.

"I was better than you. Besides, I have you know since Uncle Pan blessed me, my musical skills seem to have improved," Naruto responded as a thought occur to him. "Hey, wasn't the last location known about Grover here at Central Park?"

Percy realized where Naruto was getting at. "You think he might be able to open it?"

"If Uncle Pan's blessing helped my musical skills, it surely done something with Grover's woodland magic," Naruto responded.

Percy hate to admit it Naruto, had a point. Really, they haven't had the chance to hear Grover playing Pipe music since he started spreading Pan's final word.

"No offense guys, but Central Park is a big place," Nico stated. "How are we supposed to find him?"

Naruto and Percy looked at each other as if trying to decide on something.

"Should we try sage mode or empathy link?" Percy asked.

"You try the empathy link. You rarely practice using it since the quest for the golden fleece, and this would be good practice," Naruto said.

Percy closed his eyes and started focusing. For a moment there was a wash of relief, then annoyance. Then out of nowhere Percy almost fell over himself.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"I got through. He's…yeah. He's on his way."

A minute later, the tree next to them shivered. Grover fell out of the branches and landed head first into Naruto in an oomph.

"Grover!" Percy yelled.

 _"Woof!"_ Mrs. O'Leary and Minato looked up, probably wondering if they were going to play fetch with the satyr.

"Grover, can you get off me!" Naruto said, rubbing his head where he swore one of Grover's horns hit him.

"Blah-haa-haa!" Grover bleated.

"You okay man?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Grover moved off Naruto, rubbing his head. His horns had grown so much they poked an inch above his curly hair. "I was at the other end of the park. The dryads had this great idea of passing me through the trees to get me here. They don't understand _height_ very well."

"Why didn't you tell Percy to get me get you?" Naruto asked. "It would have saved me a bump in the head."

"I didn't think about that," Grover admitted, turning pink. Grover got to his hooves. Since last summer, Grover had stopped trying to disguise himself as human. He never wore a cap or fake feet anymore. He didn't even wear jeans, since he had furry goat legs from the waist down. Naruto doubt it made any difference as the Mist probably covered Grover's goat half from normal mortal eyes. His T-shirt had a picture from that book _Where the Wild Things Are_. It was covered with dirt and tree sap. His goatee looked fuller, almost manly in a goat way, and he was as tall as Percy now.

"Good to see you Grover," Naruto said.

"You remember Nico," Percy greeted.

Grover nodded at Nico, then gave Percy and Naruto a big hug.

"Perrrrcy! Narrrrutttto!" He bleated. "I missed you! I miss camp. They don't serve very good enchiladas in the wilderness."

"We were worried," Percy said. "Where've you been the last two months?"

"The last two—" Grover's smile faded. "The last _two_ _months_? What are you talking about?"

"Dude, there been no word from you for that long," Naruto explained. "We sent Iris-message and everything."

"Juniper is worried," Percy added.

"Hold on." He looked up at the stars like he was trying to calculate his position. "What month is it?"

"August." both boys replied.

The color drained from his face. "That's impossible. It's June. I just lay down to take a nap and…" He grabbed Percy's and Naruto's arms. "I remember now! He knocked me out. Percy, Naruto, we have to stop him!"

"Stop who?' Naruto asked. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "I was… I was waling in the woods up by Harlem Meer. And I felt this tremble in the ground, like something powerful was near."

"You can sense stuff like that?" Nico asked.

"Nature magic is like Nature Chakra. Once you have access to it, your senses are opened up in ways not normal for humans. Especially to nature itself," Naruto said. "Grover's senses must have opened up more to nature since Pan's blessing."

Grover nodded. "Anyway, I started following the scent. This man in a long black coat was walking through the park, and I noticed he didn't cast a shadow. Middle of a sunny day, and he cast no shadow. He kind of shimmered as he moved."

"Like a mirage?" Nico asked.

"Yes," Grover said. "And whenever he passed humans—"

"The humans would pass out," Nico said. "Curl up and go to sleep.

"That's right! Then after he was gone, they'd get up and go about their business like nothing happened."

Naruto frowned. "So wait, is this guy Hypnos or something?"

"Hypnos?" Percy asked.

"God of Sleep, twin brother of Thanos: god of the dead and Hades' lieutenant," Naruto responded. "He normally resides in the underworld."

"I don't think it's Hypnos Grover is talking about," Nico explained. "Grover, what happened?"

"I followed the guy. He kept looking up at the buildings around the park like he was making estimates or something. This lady jogger ran by, and she curled up on the sidewalk and started snoring. The guy in black put his hand on her forehead like he was checking her temperature. Then kept walking. By this time, I knew he was a monster or something even worse. I followed him into this grove, to the base of a big elm tree. I was about to summon some dryads to help me capture him when he turned and…"

Grover swallowed. "Percy, his face. I couldn't make out his face because it kept shifting. Just looking at him made me sleepy. I said, 'What are you doing?' He said, 'Just having a look around. You should always scout a battlefield before the battle.' I said something really smart like, 'This forest is under my protection. You won't start any battles here!' And he laughed. He said, 'You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event, little satyr. I'll grant you a short nap. Pleasant dreams.' And that's the last thing I remember."

Something clicked in Naruto's mind hearing Grover's story and turned to Nico. "It was Morpheus, wasn't it? Son of Hypnos and god of dreams."

Nico nodded. "You're lucky you _ever_ woke up."

"Two months," Grover moaned. "He put me to sleep for two months."

"Why didn't the nymphs try to wake you?" Percy asked.

Grover shrugged. "Most nymphs aren't good with time. Two months for a tree—that's nothing. They probably didn't think anything was wrong."

"Huh, that actually explains why Thalia came out of her tree fifteen years old instead of nineteen," Naruto responded.

"We've got to figure out what Morpheus was doing in the park," Percy said.

"According to Mr. D last summer, he's working for Kronos," Naruto said. "He must be scouting for the invasion."

"Percy, we have to get on with our plan," Nico stated.

"Wait," Grover said, "What plan?"

They told him, and Grover started tugging at his leg fur.

"You're not serious," he said. "Not the Underworld again."

"You don't have to come with us," Naruto reassured Grover. "We just need you to open the doors of Orpheus."

Grover took out his reed pipes. "I guess I could try. I know a few Nirvana tunes that can split rocks. I take it you're going through this too, Naruto."

"Can't," Naruto replied. "Need the blessing of the mother that gave birth to me."

"Oh right," Grover responded, as he remember that anyone from the elemental nations falls under the Shinigami jurisdiction when they die, even if they're half-bloods, and thus even Nico couldn't summon them.

"Please, man," Percy said. "It would mean a lot. For old times' sake?"

He whimpered. "As I recall, the old times we almost died a lot. But okay, here goes nothing.

He put his pipes to his lips and played a shrill, lively tune. The boulders trembled. A few more stanzas., and they cracked open, revealing a triangular crevice. Inside steps led down into the darkness, and the air smelled of mildew and death. It brought back bad memories of their quest through the Labyrinth last year, but they can tell this was more dangerous as it led straight to Hades, a place not all demigods survived going to alive.

"Well, we survived the first trip down there, and the saying goes second time is easier than the first," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but last time we had magical pearls," Percy stated.

"And this time we have the flying thundergod jutsu," Naruto stated.

Percy couldn't argue against that. They did have one of Naruto's dad's famous jutsus.

Naruto leaned down and use his fingers on the ground to mark it with a seal and focus chakra to it. "There, if we have to make a quick escape, we can use my dad's jutsu."

"What if the seal is erased?" Nico asked.

"The physical trace might be erased, but the chakra trace will remain," Naruto explained. "In other words, the seal is still active even if we can't see it."

Percy turned to Grover. "Thanks."

"Perrrrrcy, is Kronos really going to invade?"

"I wish I could tell you better, but yeah. He will."

Grover straightened up and brushed off his T-shirt. "I've got to rally the nature spirits, then. Maybe we can help. I'll see if we can find this Morpheus!"

"It's not just Morpheus you might have to look for," Naruto added. "Remember, Nemesis and Hecate are fighting for Kronos too."

Grover nodded. "Right, thanks for the reminder."

"Better tell Juniper you're okay, too," Percy added.

Grover's eyes widened. "Juniper! Oh, she's going to kill me!"

"I suggest Iris messaging since Iris is among the minor gods and goddesses still on our side since Olympians are fighting Typhoon," Naruto suggested.

"Good idea." Grover gave Naruto and Percy another hug. "Be careful down here! Come back alive!"

Then he was gone. Nico, Naruto, and Percy roused Mrs. O'Leary and Minato from their nap.

When Mrs. O'Leary smelled the tunnel, she got excited and led the way down with Minato following as he was still tied to her. It was a pretty tight fit but it look like she manage to fit.

"Ready?" Nico asked the duo. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself but Naruto and Percy followed him into the darkness.

The stairs went on forever—narrow, steep, and slippery. It was completely dark except for the light of Percy's drawn sword and Naruto's kunai knife. The plan was to go slow, but Mrs. O'Leary had other ideas. She bounded ahead, barking happily. the sound echoed through the tunnel like cannon shots, ruining any plans for surprise attack. Nico lagged behind which was odd, even for him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. Just keep moving," he said.

They didn't have much of a choice as Mrs. O'Leary and Minato were further in the depths. After another hour, they started hearing the roar of a river.

They emerged at the base of a cliff, on a plain volcanic sand. To their right, the River Styx gushed from the rocks and roared off the cascade of rapids. To their left, far away in the gloom, fire burns on the ramparts of Erebus, the great black walls of Hades' kingdom.

Mrs. O'Leary and Minato ran along the beach, picked up random human leg bone, and romped back to their masters. They dropped the bones hoping for Naruto or Percy to throw it.

"Okay, Nico, now what?" Percy asked.

"We have to go inside the gates first," Nico said.

"But the river's right here," Percy said.

"I have to get something," he said. "It's the only way."

He marched off without waiting.

"Relax Percy. I already marked this place, so even if we come across Hades, we can come back," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but this isn't right," Percy said as they started following him.

"It's probably something we need to do for Hades," Naruto said. "After all, I'm sure Hades been informed of Nico's plan since we wouldn't be able to enter his domain without him knowing."

Percy shrugged as Naruto had a point.

Lines of the dead stood outside waiting to get in. The EZ-DEATH line was backed up.

"Typhoon must be having a blast killing mortals," Naruto said. "At least Hades finally taking my idea." Naruto nodded toward an on coming ramp that was under construction. First the duo was down here, Naruto suggested to Hades to build intersections.

"Yeah after Daedalus sacrificed himself, giving the Lord of the Dead the greatest architect known," Percy responded.

"You think we can stop by the fields of punishment for a bit?" Naruto asked. "I want to see what kind of punishment Smelly Gabe got."

"Whose Smelly Gabe?" Nico asked.

"My ex-stepfather from before Paul," Percy said.

"Why would he be there?" Nico asked.

Percy and Naruto explained to Nico about the Jackson family time with Gabe Ugliano. Naruto even brought up his prayer and offering in hopes Gabe was send to the fields of punishment.

"We don't have the time to check the fields of punishment," Nico said, "But if we get through this, I'll look for his spirit."

' _"Woof!"_ Mrs. O'Leary said. Before anyone could stope her, she bounded toward the security check. Ceberus, the guard dog of Hades, appeared out of the gloom—a a three-headed rottweiler so big he made Mrs. O'Leary look like a toy poodle. Cerberus was half transparent, so he really was hard to see until he was close enough to kill you, but he acted like he didn't care about Nico, Percy, and Naruto. He was too busy saying hello to Mrs. O'Leary and seemed interested in Minato.

"You think he can tell Minato is Orthus' son?" Naruto asked.

"I'm more worried about Mrs. O'Leary than that," Percy said.

"Relax, we got Minato marked, as long as he's attached to Mrs. O'Leary, we can find both of them."

"Come on," Nico said, looking at them seriously. "They won't give us any trouble in the line. You're with me."

They slipped through the security ghouls and into the Fields of Asphodel. Percy was going to call Mrs. O'Leary, but Naruto reminded him this might be good for Cerberus for the two to play with him. After all, last time they were there, Cerberus whinnied after they left him as he finally had a playmate.

They hiked over black fields of grass dotted with black poplar trees. Naruto was looking around, hoping to see if he can find familiar faces. Only thing he notice was that girl spirit from before with a different expression from the rest.

Nico trudged ahead, bringing them closer and closer to the palace of Hades.

"Hey," Percy said, "we're inside the gates already. What are we—"

A shadow appeared overhead—something dark, cold, and stinking of death. It swooped down and landed in the top of a poplar tree.

Naruto and Percy recognized her immediately. She had a shriveled face, a horrible blue knit hat, and a crumpled velvet dress. Leathery bat wings sprang from her back. Her feet had sharp talons, and her brass-clawed hands she held a flaming whip and a paisley handbag.

"Long time no see Mrs. Dodds," Naruto greeted.

She bared her fangs. "Welcome back, honeys."

Her two sisters—the other Furies—swooped down and settled next to her in the branches of the poplar.

"You know Alecto?" Nico asked.

"Alecto, huh? That's her Fury name? We never got the chance to ask," Naruto responded.

"She was our math teacher," Percy explained.

Nico nodded and looked up at the Furies and took a deep breath. "I've done what my father asked. Take us to the palace."

Percy tensed. "Wait a second, Nico. What do you—"

"I'm afraid this is my new lead, Percy. My father promised me information about my family, but he wants to see you before we try the river. I'm sorry."

"You tricked us?" Percy responded.

"Makes sense. Hades fell in love with Nico's mom, so he have to know something," Naruto responded. "And gods due tend to want something in return of something they know."

"But he tricked us!"

"And would you have come if Nico told us the truth?" Naruto asked.

Percy bit his lip keeping an agitated silence.

"Thought so," Naruto said. "Come on Percy, before Gramps told me who my parents were, I would of given anything to find out anything about them. And you can't tell me before you found out Poseidon was your father or that you were a half-blood, you would of given anything to know about him."

Percy sighed, remembering all those times at Montauk before knowing he was a demigod, asking his mom about his dad. Heck Naruto was there the last time he asked his mom before finding out he was a half-blood.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Percy responded.

With that the furies went air born, swooped down, pick each of the boys up.

"Just so you know, our master isn't planning you, honey, so there's no telling how he would react to your presence," Mrs. Dodds told Naruto.

"And you should know where Percy goes, I'm not far behind," Naruto explained.

Alecto cackleed. "Fair enough."

Alecto and one of her sisters dropped Naruto and Percy off like a sack of turnips, but Naruto twisted himself and landed safely into the palace gardens.

It was beautiful in a creepy way. Skeletal white trees grow from marble basins. Flower beds overflowed with golden plants and gemstones. A pair of thrones, one bone and the other silver, sat on the balcony with a view of the Fields of Asphodel. A nice place for date night if the couple didn't mind the sulfurous smell and the cries of tortured souls in the distance.

Skeletal warriors guarded the only exit. They wore tattered U.S. Army desert combat fatigues and carried M16s.

The third Fury deposited Nico between the duo. Then all three of them settled on the top of the skeletal throne.

"So where's our host?" Naruto asked looking at the thrones.

Just as Naruto asked that, the air shimmered and three figures appeared. One was Hades, the other was a young woman dressed like she was meant to be in spring time flowers than down here with black hair. The third one was an older woman standing between them. They seemed to be in the middle of some sort of mixture of disappointing mother-in-law/sibling rivalry argument.

"—told you he was a bum!" the older woman said.

"Mother!" the younger woman replied.

"We have visitors!" Hades barked. "Please!"

"I guess we were right to think Demeter and Persephone was down here," Naruto said.

"You think the older woman is Demeter?" Percy asked.

"Who else would be talking about Hades like that," Naruto responded. "Demeter never approved her daughter's marriage to Hades. I'm betting if it wasn't for the fact Hades loves Persephone, he would punish Demeter for talking to or about him like that."

"Good point," Percy agreed.

Hades smoothed his black robes, which were filled with the terrified faces of those from the fields of punishment. He had pale skin and the intense eyes of a madman.

"Percy Jackson, at last." He said with satisfaction. "And Naruto Uzumaki. I guess the stories about where you find one the other not far must be true."

Queen Persephone studied Percy and Naruto.

"Hmph," Demeter said. "Demigods. Just what we need."

"Uh, actually, I'm a Legacy," Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki: Grandson of Athena and Hermes, and champion of your sister: Hestia at your service."

Naruto bowed as if to put a performance.

Nico knelt down. "Father," he said. "I have done as you asked."

"Took you long enough," Hades grumbled. "Your sister would've done a better job."

 _Someone obviously sore over Bianca choosing to remain a hunter,_ Naruto thought.

Last summer Bianca had finally escaped from Hades' clutches after being captured for over six months, too rejoin the Hunters of Artemis, but not before helping the Camp out during the Battle of the Labyrinth.

"What do you want, Hades?" Percy glared at his uncle.

"To talk, of course," the god twisted his mouth into a cruel smile. "Fortunately for you, Nico was sincere about wanting to help you. The boy is as honest as he is dense. I simply convince him to take a small detour and bring you here first. Although I wasn't expecting Naruto here, I guess I have to extend my promise to him too."

"If you mean swimming the River of Styx, then don't worry. I can't swim in it, seeing that my mom—"

"He's talking about keeping Percy alive," Nico explained.

"Oh—right—" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. Continue."

"Father," Nico said. "You also said if I brought Percy, you would tell me about my past—about my mother."

Queen Persephone sighed dramatically. "Can we _please_ not talk about that _woman_ in my presence?"

"I'm sorry, my dove," Hades said. "I had to promise the boy something."

The older lady harrumphed. "I warned you, daughter. This scoundrel Hades is no good. You could've married the god of doctors or the god lawyers, but _noooo._ You had to eat the pomegranate."

"Mother—"

"And get stuck in the Underworld!"

"Mother, please—"

"I thought you didn't want Persephone to marry anyone?" Naruto asked.

"That was just something this scoundrel came up with to blame for why he kidnapped my daughter. I want her to marry a highly respected god, even if it's a minor god ," Demeter stated. "And here it is August, and you come home like you're supposed to? Do you ever think about your poor lonely mother?"

"DEMETER!" Hades shouted. "That is enough. You are a guest in my house."

"Oh, a house is it?" she said. "You call this dump a house? Make my daughter live in this dark, damp—"

"I told you," Hades said, grinding his teeth, "there is a _war_ in the world above. You and Persephone are better off here me."

"Excuse me," Percy broke in. "But can we just get to the point to why Nico had to bring me here?"

All three gods looked at Percy.

"Well, this one has an attitude," Demeter observed.

"Indeed," Hades agreed. "I'd love to kill him and his friend."

"Father!" Nico said. "You promise!"

"Husband, we talk about this," Persephone chided. "You can't go around incinerating every hero. Besides, he's brave I like that."

Hades rolled his eyes. "You like that Orpheus fellow too. Now how well that turned out."

"What about the blonde one?' Persephone asked. "Even you once told me he has grown on you since he destroyed that nasty Kracken."

"Oh don't remind me of that dreadful beast," Demeter said. "One of the worse abominations created along with that Typhoon."

Hades glowered, smoothing the folds of his robes. "That was supposed to be just between us, my dove."

"Father!" Nico said. "You said if I brought him, you'd explain."

"Yeah, and can we keep some of the lovey-dovey stuff in Aphrodite's domain?" Naruto asked. "It might make it easier with your wife standing right there."

"Thank you, Naruto," Persephone responded

Hades glowered even more. "And so I shall. Your mother—what can I tell you? She was a wonderful woman. Her name was Maria di Angelo. She was from Venice, but her father was a diplomat in Washington D.C. That's where I met her. When you and your sister were young, it was a bad time to be children of Hades. World War II was brewing. A few of my, ah, other children were leading the losing side."

"Not to mention Hitler was leading a mass genocide against Jews,' Naruto stated. "Probably didn't help with the traffic of souls."

Hades glared at Naruto before continuing. "I thought it best to put you two out of harm's way."

"That's why you hid us in the Lotus Casino?"

Hades shrugged. "You didn't age. You didn't realize time was passing. I waited for the right time to bring you out."

"But what happened to our mother? Why don't I remember her?"

"Not important," Hades snapped.

" _What_? Of course it's important. And you had other children—why were we the only ones who were sent away? And who was the lawyer who got us out?"

Hades gritted his teeth. "You would do well to listen more and talk less, boy. As for the lawyer…"

Hades snapped his fingers. On top of his throne, the Fury Alecto began to change until she was a middle-aged man in a pinstriped suit with a briefcase, crouching at Hades' shoulders.

"You!" Nico said.

The Fury cackled. "I do lawyers and teachers very well!"

Nico was trembling. "But why did you free us from the casino?"

"You know, why," Hades said. "This idiot son of Poseidon cannot be allowed to be the child of prophecy. And since my daughter refused to play her role, my son will in four years. We planned to do so until Nico turns sixteen, and he will make the decision to save the world. And I will be king! While the Olympians that treated me poorly, with the help of Kronos' trap of course."

"Not going to happen!" Naruto responded. "I got a part in the prophecy too, and I say Kronos need to be defeated now."

Hades glowered at Naruto. "Oh I know all about your part in the prophecy. And I planned to use you to help Nico in his part while Percy be waiting in my dungeons."

"No!" Nico said. "Father, that wasn't our agreement. And you haven't told me everything!"

"I've told you all you need to know," Hades said. "As for our agreement, I spoke to Jackson. I did not harm you. You got your information. If you had wanted a better deal, you should've made me swear on the Styx."

"Cover your eyes," Naruto shouted as he took out a flashing smoke bomb and threw it into the ground causing an explosion of smoke and bright light.

"Not again!" Hades roared. "Stop them!"

But it was too late as Naruto grabbed Percy and Nico and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah I'm going to have to skip the whole dungeon dream thing with Naruto there.

Sorry about the wait, I was catching up Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son up to six chapters so I can work with it and this story side by side one chapter at a time until the end of next month. That's right, I'm extending the next poll's end date until November. That way I can spend more time working on both stories and hopefully finish this one and start on Naruto's version of Staff of Hermes (Because Hermes would be just as well off going to Naruto about getting his Cadecues back from a fire breathing giant as he would with Percy and needing a middle person to defuse grudges between Hermes and Annabeth) before going into the Heroes of Olympus.


	8. Percy's Achilles Curse and Naruto's…

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Percy's** **Achilles Curse and Naruto's** **Panic**

Naruto Nico and Percy appeared right around Minato and Mrs. O'Leary.

 _"WOOOOOF!"_ Minato and O'Leary jumped on their masters and licked them.

"Quick! Get on Mrs. O'Leary!" Naruto said. "She can take us to the Styx."

Mrs. O'Leary got excited at the word Styx. Even Cerberus barked excitedly. All three climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary and she race toward the styx, leaving poor Cerberus wining.

"Cerberus really needs a playmate," Naruto noted.

"Naruto, not now," Percy responded.

"I'm just saying! If I could summon him using the summoning jutsu, I would play with him myself or let Orthus play with him." Naruto responded.

Mrs. O'Leary kept running and didn't stop until they were far upriver and the fires of Erebos had disappeared in the murk.

Nico Naruto and Percy slid off Mrs. O'Leary's back, as Minato ran around them, wanting to run some more.

"My father will be coming soon," Nico said. "We should hurry."

The River Styx's current swirled with broken toys, ripped up college diplomas, wilted homecoming corsages—all the dreams people had thrown away as they'd passed from life into death.

"Well, Typhoon definitely been killing," Naruto said. "Styx looks more polluted than last time we're here.

"More than enough reason to do this," Percy said. "So, what now. I just jump in?"

"You have to prepare yourself first," Nico said, "or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul. There is only one way to stay anchored to your mortal life. You have to…"

He glanced behind Percy and his eyes widened. Percy and Naruto turned and face a Greek warrior that looked like the god of war—tall and buff, with a cruel scarred face and closely shaved black hair. He wore a white tunic and bronze armor. He held a plume war helm under his arm. But his eyes were human—pale green like a shallow sea-and a bloody arrow out of his left calf, just above his ankle.

"Achilles," Percy responded.

"Son of Thetis and Peleus and grandson of Zeus," Naruto finished. "First person ever to bathe in the Styx and survive."

The ghost nodded. "I warned the other one not to follow my path. Now I will warn you two."

"Actually, just Percy," Naruto responded pointed to his friend.

"Luke?" Percy responded. "You spoke with Luke?"

"Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well."

"Sounds like using the Nine-Tail Fox's power. Gives you a great boost of power, but comes with a risk without knowing how to control it," Naruto muttered.

"If you're talking about me having a bad heel, couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense."

"Dude, it wasn't Achilles fault sandals was the main footwear even in war back then," Naruto responded. "I'm sure if he had a choice he would of wear combat boots instead."

Achilles stared down at his bloody foot, as if hearing this all before. "The heel is only my physical weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance."

"In other words, your fatal flaw?" Naruto guessed.

"Beware! Turn back!" Achilles continued.

"I have to," Percy said. "Otherwise I don't stand a chance."

Achilles lowered his head. "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."

An idea flashed in Naruto's head. "Percy, use your fatal flaw to your advantage!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Everyone you cared about and want to protect. Remember them as you go into the river," Naruto said. "Your parents, Poseidon, Tyson, Chiron, Grover, Nico, Rachel, Annabeth, everyone back at camp, even me—we can't go in there but we can be your anchor."

Percy then nodded, understanding now. Use those he want to protect and the reasons why to keep his life line anchored—although he wasn't sure about using Nico right now.

"I don't suppose you could tell me Luke's mortal point?" Percy asked.

Achilles scowled. "Prepare yourself, foolish boy. Whether you survive this or not, you sealed your doom!"

With that he vanished.

"Yep, he's definitely a grandson of Zeus," Naruto responded. "At least he was one of the heroes."

"Percy," Nico said, "maybe he's right."

"This was _your_ idea."

"I know, but now that we're here—"

"It's up to you Percy," Naruto said. "We know the nine-tail fox's chakra, even in small amounts can over come Kronos, all we need is the way to take Luke down, and we don't need _styx_ for that, Achilles' death is proof of that."

"But what if you lose control," Percy said. "The furthest you gone is three tails. What if you are pushed to go pass that facing Sasuke because I'm too weak to handle Kronos alone and you have to help me and fight Sasuke."

Naruto knew Percy had a point. Up until now, Naruto only reached three tails with the Nine-Tails' power, and there were six more tails to worry about.

"Just wait on the shore. If anything happens to me, Naruto, make sure Nico saves all of Olympus, not just the what Hades want," Percy said.

Percy closed his eyes as he does when he tries to concentrate. Then Percy stepped into the river and fell face first.

"I'm going to see if I can enter sage mode down here," Naruto responded.

"Can you summon nature chakra here?" Nico asked.

"Maybe… with Persephone and Demeter down here," Naruto responded.

"You might attract their attention though," Nico said.

"Hades is searching for us anyways, does it really matter now?" Naruto asked. "We can leave and I can take you to Mount Myoboku and train you there, away from influence Kronos and give Hades time too cool down. But only if Percy doesn't come up in time."

"What about the camp?" Nico asked.

"If Percy is disintegrated, unless Kronos can break Thalia's or your sister's oath to Artemis, or has gain some control over the prophecy, then Kronos' plans might be postponed until you turned sixteen, since the fate of Olympus is determined by a child of the Big Three," Naruto responded. "Even if he manage to get to Bianca, that still gives us time."

Nico nodded in understanding.

Naruto took a meditated stance and started focusing on any nature chakra he could find. there wasn't much except for from monsters under Hades' command, but also sense nature coming from the presence of what he can guess was Persephone and Demeter.

Just as orange markings started appearing from Naruto's eyes, Percy busted out of the the, styx, his skin raw red.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Nico stammered. "Your skin! Oh, gods. You're hurt!"

"I'm fine… I think,' Percy said as his skin turned back to normal. Mrs. O'Leary sniffed him with concern.

"Good!" Naruto said opening his now orange toad slit style eyes. "Because we have company."

"THERE!" a voice boomed.

An army of the dead marched toward them. A hundred Roman legionnaires led the way with shields and spears. Behind them came an equal number of British redcoats with bayonets fixed. In the middle of the host, Hades himself rode a black-and-gold chariot pulled by nightmare horses, their eyes and manes smoldering with fire.

"You will not escape me this time, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki!" Hades bellowed. "Destroy them1'

"Father, no!"

 _Focus sage chakra to your throat and scream_ , a whispery voice of what sounded like the late Pan whispered in Naruto's ear. _Its time for you to release panic._

Naruto didn't know what that was about, but he didn't question it, mostly because it been theorized that Naruto could use panic in sage mode.

Naruto made the hand sign he normally makes when he focuses chakra and concentrate it in his voice box as he took a deep breath.

 _"Sage_ _Style:_ _Panic!"_ Naruto thought as he let out his loudest yell. Sure enough what came out was the familiar shrilling sound Grover released during the Battle of the Labyrinth. Sure enough it spread through the undead ranks causing many to scatter.

"No!" Hades yelled.

Percy had no idea what that was about, but he took the moment to go straight at Hades with riptide and shield drawn. The warriors still standing tried to attack Percy, even started firing, but Percy whirled through the ranks as Naruto release another panic.

Percy broke through the enemy line and leaped into the black chariot. Hades raised his staff. A bolt of dark energy shot toward Percy, but he deflect it off his shield and slammed into the him. The god and Percy both tumble out of the chariot.

The thing anyone knew, Percy's knee was planted on Hades' chest. Percy was holding the collar royal robes in one fist, and the tip of his sword was poised right over his face. Hades couldn't be killed, but Percy knew he could wound the god. And there were no one left to help Hades as Percy and Naruto's combo destroyed all the undead armies—for now.

Naruto made a series of hand signs for a fire style jutsu aiming at the remains, letting Hades know Naruto means business too.

Hades swallowed. "Now, Jackson, listen here…"

"No, you listen!" Percy said. "Just because Naruto and I are nice people, we'll let you go. But first, tell me about the trap!"

Hades melted into nothing, leaving Percy holding empty black robes.

Percy got to his feet, breathing heavily. His clothes were slashed to pieces and full of bullet holes, but Percy was fine. Not a mark on him.

Nico's mouth hung open. "Naruto… you just send… the army just shatter… Percy just.. with a sword… you two just—"

"I think the river thing worked," Percy said.

"Oh gee," he said sarcastically. _"You_ _think?"_

Naruto and Percy chuckled as their hellhounds sniff out for bones.

"Well, we confirmed I can use Panic," Naruto said as sage mode disappeared with the nature chakra in him. "That's another plus."

"Oh yeah. Sasuke better watch out!" Percy agreed.

He then lifted Hades' robes. They could still see the tormented faces shimmering in the fabric.

"Spoils of War," Naruto guessed, "What should we do with it?"

Percy didn't have to think. He walked over to the edge of the Styx. "Be free."

He dropped the robe in the water and watched as it swirled away, dissolving in the current.

"You do realize you might have dissolved those spirits instead of freeing them, right?" Naruto asked. "Achilles did say the river dissolves souls as well as body."

Percy thought back to Achilles' warning, and realized Naruto was right. "Oops."

Percy then turned to Nico. "Go back to your father. Tell him he owes me for letting him go. Find out what's going to happen to Mount Olympus and convince him to help."

Nico stared at Percy. "I…I can't. He'll hate me now. I mean…even more."

"You have to," Percy said.

"Can't I just go to Mount Myoboku. Or better yet join you guys and fight," Nico said.

"Nico, we need you more down here," Naruto said. "Whatever Kronos is planning, it obvious was to make sure the Big Three don't join together. Think about it. In the last war, all Zeus couldn't take on Kronos alone, that's why he had to free his siblings. Even now it explain Poseidon is fighting Oceanus instead of helping Zeus. And I bet you he let whatever plan he had slip to Hades to give him a false sense of security. Kronos is trying everything in his power to keep the Big Three separated."

"But even if I convince my father, what about Poseidon?" Nico asked.

"We'll deal with my dad," Percy said.

Nico sighed, "All right. I'll do my best. Besides, he's still hiding something from me about my mom. Maybe I can find out what."

"Good luck," Naruto said.

"We better get going," Percy said.

"Where?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at the cave entrance to the doors of Orpheus. "Naruto and I got a war to start. It's about time we find Luke and Sasuke and face our destiny."


	9. Naruto sees his Grandfather's Angry Side

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Naruto sees his Grandfather's Angry Side**

The thing Naruto loves about the Mist, it can make two teens popping out of an underground tunnel with a Hellhound the size of a tank and her dalmatian size pup into central park, hail a taxi to Fifth Avenue, and mortals might see it as something they see every day.

While in the tunnel, Percy used his mom's cellphone to call Annabeth for the second time, only to get voice mail. He tried again in the Taxi and this time Annabeth answered.

"Hey," Percy said. "You get my message?"

Naruto noted that Percy seem happier than usual.

"Percy, where have you and Naruto been? Your message said almost nothing! We've been worried sick!"

"How did you know Naruto was with me?" Percy asekd as he didn't remember mentioning Naruto being with him.

"He's missing and you're not here. Where one is, the other not far," Annabeth stated.

"You think Percy knew that saying by now," Naruto joked.

"Shut up!" Percy responded. "Naruto and I will fill you in later. Where are you?"

"We're on our way like you asked, almost to the Queens—Midtown Tunnel. But, Percy, what are you and Naruto planning? We left the camp virtually undefended with an exception of Ares Cabin, and there's no way the god—"

"Annabeth, trust me, this is most important," Naruto said. "We'll see you there."

With that Naruto grabbed the phone and hung up.

"I could of said that." Percy said.

"And get our heads chewed off later until you tell her, no thank you," Naruto said. "At least when i say it, she knows she'll get answers."

"I guess Clarisse is still holding a grudge," Percy responded.

"Yeah, I guess she's like Achilles," Naruto said. "He spend part of the Trojan war not fighting too. I just hope it don't back fire on us."

It was late afternoon when the taxi dropped me at the Empire State Building. Mrs. O'Leary bounded up and down Fifth Avenue. Naruto manage to persuade the taxi driver to let Minato to travel with them since he could fit in the taxi. Mrs. O'Leary on other hand bounded up and down Fifth Avenue, licking cabs and sniffing hot dog carts. Nobody seemed to notice her, although people did swerve away and looked confused when she came close.

Percy whistled for her to heal as multiple vans pulled up to the curb. They said _Delphi_ _Strawberry_ _Service_ , which was the cover name for Camp Half-Blood. I'd never seen all the vans in the same place at once, though I knew they shuttled our fresh produce into the city.

The first van was driven by Argus, the camp's many eyed security chief, the others were driven by harpies, who Percy like to describe as demonic human/chicken hybrids with attitudes. They mostly cleaning the camp, but they can drive too.

The doors slid open. A bunch of campers climbed out, some of them looking a little green from the long drive. Those from the Elemental Nations ninja villages were dressed in ninja gear. Hinata, Pollux, Silena, Beckendorf, Stoll, Brothers, Karin, Michael Yew, Katie Gardner, and Annabeth were amongst the many demigods there.

Chiron came ot of the van last, with his horse half compacted into his magical wheelchair, causing him to use the handicap lift. Ares Cabin may of not been there, but Naruto hopes their numbers will be enough.

Then the sound of two unaminously barks came through the crowd and tackled Naruto. Orthus had Naruto pinned as he gave Naruto a lot of licking.

"Orthus, down boy!" Naruto said before Minato joined in with his two headed father. This broke the tension in the air from the campers as many laughed.

Annabeth came up to them. She was dressed in black camouflage with her celestial bronze knife strapped to her arm and her laptop bag slung over her shoulder. Next to her on both sides were Karin and Hinata who were dressed like ninja archers.

"What is it?" she asked Percy with a frown.

"What's what?" Percy asked.

"You're looking at me funny."

"It's, uh, nothing," I turned to the rest of the group. "Thanks for coming, everybody. Chiron, after you."

Chiron shook his head. "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I make it a point never to visit Olympus unless I am summoned."

"Let me guess, this being over Kronos being your dad," Naruto responded. "You think with Zeus Hera Poseidon and Demeter being his children too, they let it go."

"But you're our leader," Percy stated.

He smiled. "I am your trainer, your teacher. That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help."

"The Party Ponies?" Naruto asked, remembering the mischief group of centaurs from Miami.

"Not just from Miami, this time across the country," Chiron said.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Meanwhile, Percy, you called the campers here. _You_ are the leader. And don't forget you have a good commander too," Chiron nodded toward Naruto. "I'm sure Naruto would have your back no matter what happens."

Percy nodded in understanding, turning to the campers and took a deep breath. "Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen tonight. Some kind of trap We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city, and send forces to Poseidon so we can get him to join us too."

"We have someone in the underworld trying to convince Hades to join too," Naruto said earning some skeptical looks. "Yeah, I know, many of you don't trust Hades, but during the last Titan war **s** it took all of the Big Three united with their allies to take Kronos down. That's why Kronos has Oceanus fighting Poseidon, to make sure even if Hades joins us, the Big three won't unite."

Chiron smiled and nodded. "He's right. The world stands a better chance if the Big Three can unite once more."

Percy asked Argus to watch Mrs. O'Leary Minato and Orthus which neither of them look happy about.

Chiron shook both boys hand. "You'll do well, Percy. Just remember your strengths and weaknesses, and that all your lessons."

"Because what we learn can be applied in real life, even when we least expect it," Naruto said.

Chiron nodded.

"Let's go," Percy told the campers.

A security guard was sitting behind the desk in the lobby, reading a big black book with a flower on the cover. He glanced up when they all filed in with their weapons and armor clanking. "School group? We're about to close up."

"Dude, I doubt Zeus posted just any mortal to guard his home. Do we look like kids on a school trip?" Naruto asked. "We're here to go to the six hundredth floor.'

"I have no idea what you're talking about kid, and there's no six-hundredth floor," the guard said. "Move along."

Percy leaned across the desk. "There's over half a hundred demigods here. We are attracting monsters big time. You really want us hanging out in your lobby?"

He thought about that. Then he hit a buzzer and the security gate swung open. "Make it quick. Elevator on the right. I guess you know the way."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he tossed a drachma to the guy.

It took multiple trips to get everyone up in the elevator, but Percy and Naruto went with the first group. During the long trip up, a disco song of Stayin' Alive' played.

"I wonder if the gods magically enchant this elevator," Naruto said as this was a different song from the one he and Percy heard the first time they took the elevator.

"Probably," Percy said.

The elevator doors finally dinged open. In front of them was a path of floating stones led through the clouds up to Mount Olympus, hovering six thousand feet over Manhattan. The site was breath taking, with mansions glittered in gold and white on the sides of the mountains. Gardens bloomed on a hundred terraces. Scented smoke rose from braziers that lined the streets. And at the top of the snow-capped crest rose the main palace of the gods. The biggest difference though was that it was silent.

"So this is Olympus," Karin said. "I thought it be livelier than this."

"It must be because with most of the gods gone," Hinata responded.

Annabeth studied Percy. "You look…different Percy," she decided. "Where exactly did you two go?"

The elevator doors opened and the last of the demigods arrived.

"Tell you later," Percy said. "Come on."

They made their way across the sky bridge into the streets of Olympus. The shops were closed, including—to Naruto's dismay—Olympian's Ichiraku, one of two Ichirakus found only in this world.

"Come on Naruto," Percy said as he and Annabeth had to drag Naruto from the restaurant.

"But it's not fair!" Naruto whined.

Campers from the Leaf Village who had ate at Ichirakus or those who didn't but heard of the famous ramen stand stared at awe that there was an Ichirakus on Olympus.

"So the stories around camp are true, there is a Ramen stand on Olympus similar to the one to the leaf," Karin said.

"Oh, Naruto," Hinata responded.

They manage to get away from the stand and pass reached the big marble archway with statues of Zeus and Hera on either side. Annabeth made a face at the queen of the gods as they passed under it.

"Hate her," she muttered.

"Has she been cursing you or something?" Percy asked.

"Just little stuff so far," she said. 'Her sacred animal is the cow, right?"

"Right."

"So she sends cows after me in San Francisco. Usually I don't see them, but the cows leave me little presents all over the place—in our backyard, on the sidewalk, in the school hallways. I have to be careful where I step."

"How does your dad and step mom react?" Naruto asked, knowing that stuff like that use to cause fights between Annabeth and her parents. Although Naruto only met them once and got along with them, he didn't doubt Annabeth's story about why she ran away when she was seven.

"It doesn't seem to affect them, or anyone else. Just me," Annabeth said. "But I did tell them before the whole cow thing started that Hera was mad at me and to expect something, I'm glad it doesn't affect them though since…" Annabeth stopped but Percy and Naruto got the point. If it did come between Annabeth and her family, it could destroy all the hard work Annabeth and her father put into repairing their father-daughter relationship the past three-to-four years.

"Look!" Pollux cried pointing toward the horizon. "What is _that_?"

Everyone froze. Blue lights were streaking across the evening sky toward Olympus like tiny comets. They seemed to be coming from all over the city, heading straight toward the mountain. As they got close, they fizzled out without doing damage.

"Like infrared scopes," Mike muttered. "We're being targeted."

"Yeah, but it looks like Olympus is well protected," Naruto responded.

"Let's get to the palace," Percy said.

No one was guarding the hall of the gods. The gold-and-silver doors stood wide open. Their footsteps echoed as they walked into the throne room.

The throne room was the size of Madison Square Garden. High above, the blue ceiling glittered with constellations. Twelve giant empty thrones stood in a U around a hearth. In one corner, a house size globe of water hovered in the air, and inside swam the half-cow, half-serpent: Ophiotaurus—which Percy named Bessie.

 _"Moooo!"_ he said happily, turning in a circle.

"Hey man," Percy said with a smile. "They treating you okay?"

 _"Mooo,"_ Bessie agreed.

They walked toward the thrones, and woman's voice said. "Hello again, Naruto and Percy. You and your friends are welcome."

Hestia stood by the hearth, poking the flames with a stick. She wore the same kind of simple brown dress, only now she was a grown woman.

Naruto bowed and this time Percy didn't hesitated as they both greeted, "Lady Hestia."

The other campers bowed by example.

Hestia regarded Percy with red glowing eyes. "I see you went through with your plan. You bear the curse of Achilles."

The other campers started muttering among themselves. Even those from the elemental nations came to learn about Achilles from Ancient Greek class.

"You must be careful," Hestia warned Percy. "You gained much on your journey."

"He's not the only one," Naruto said. "I finally able to use Panic."

Now this cause jaws dropped. There been a rumor going around that Naruto might be able to use Pan's panic, but Naruto haven't been able to use it before.

"And I'm sure you'll use it wisely as your uncle has," Hestia said. "But Percy must be careful with his new power. he gained much in your journey, just as you have. But you are still blind to the most important truth. Perhaps a glimpse is in order."

"I want to see too," Naruto said. "After all, it's my duty to help Percy with his decision."

Hestia smiled. "If you wish, Naruto. I have a feeling it can help you too."

Annabeth nudge Percy. "Um… what is she talking about?"

Neither Percy nor Naruto answered as they stared at Hestia's eyes, and an image rushed into their mind. They saw a dark alley between red brick warehouse. A sign above one of the doors read RICHMOND IRON WORKS.

Two half-bloods crouched in the shadows—a boy about fourteen and a girl about twelve. They recognize the two as Luke and Thalia. Luke carried a bronze knife. Thalia had her spear and Aegis. They both looked hungry and lean, with wild animal eyes, like they were used to being attacked.

 _This must be back when they were on the run before Grover found them,_ Percy thought.

Same thought occur to Naruto along with a question, W _here's Annabeth?_

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded. "Something down here. I sense it."

A rumble echoed from the alley, like someone had banged on a sheet of metal. The half-bloods crept forward.

Old crates were stacked on a loading dock. Thalia and Luke approached with their weapons ready. A curtain of corrugated tin quivered as if something were behindit.

Thalia glanced at Luke. He counted silently: _One, two, three!_ He ripped away the tin, and a little girl flew at him with a hammer.

"Whoa!" Luke said.

The girl had tangled blond hair and was wearing flannel pajamas. She couldn't have been more than seven, but she was fast that if Luke hadn't grabbed her wrist, she would have bashed him. The hammer skittered across the cement.

The little girl fought and kicked. "No more monsters! Go away!"

"It's okay!" Luke struggled to hold her. "Thalia, put your shield up. You're scaring her."

Thalia tapped Aegis, and it shrank into a silver bracelet. "Hey, it's all right," she said. "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."

"Monsters!"

"No," Luke promised. "But we know all about monsters. We fight them too."

Slowly, the girl stopped kicking. She studied Luke and Thalia with large intelligent gray eyes.

 _Annabeth!_ Naruto thought. _This must be when the three of them met._

"You're like me?" she said suspiciously.

"Yeah," Luke said. "We're… well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"

"My family hates me," the girl said. "They don't want me. I ran away."

Thalia and Luke locked eyes in understanding.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth."

Luke smiled. "Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth—you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You could?"

"Oh, yeah." Luke turned his knife and offered her the handle. "How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This is Celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."

Annabeth gripped the hilt.

"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke explained. "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."

Annabeth stared at him with adoration. "I am!"

Thalia grinned. "We'd better get going. Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James river. We'll get you some clothes and food."

"You're…you're not going to take me back to my family?" she said. "Promise?"

Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "You're part of _our_ family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm _not_ going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"

"Deal!" Annabeth said happily.

"Now, come on," Thalia said. "We can't stay put for long!"

Just as Naruto thought it was over, the scene shifted. The three demigods were running through the woods—sometime after the last scene. All of them looked beat up and Annabeth was wearing new clothes—jeans and an oversize army jacket.

"Just a little farther!" Luke promised. Annabeth stumbled, and he took her hand. Thalia brought up the rear, brandishing her shield like she was driving back whatever pursued them. She was limping on her left leg.

They scrambled to a ridge and looked down the other side at a white Colonial hourse.

 _May Castellan's place,_ Naruto thought.

"All right," Luke said, breathing hard. "I'll just sneak in and grab some food and medicine. Wait here."

"Luke, are you sure?" Thalia asked. "You swore you'd never come back here. If she catches you—"

"We don't have a choice!" he growled. "They burned our nearest safe house. And you've got to treat that leg wound."

"This is your house?" Annabeth said with amazement.

"It _was_ my house," Luke muttered. "Believe me, if it wasn't an emergency—"

"Is your mom really horrible?" Annabeth asked. "Can we see her?"

"No!" Luke snapped.

Annabeth shrunk away from him, like his anger surprised her.

"I…I'm sorry," he said. "Just wait here. I promise everything will be okay. Nothing's going to hurt you. I'll be back—"

A brilliant golden flash illuminated the woods. The demigods wince, and a familiar voice boomed "You should not have come home."

That's when the vision ended. Naruto almost lost balance, but quickly regain it. Percy wasn't as lucky as his knees buckled. Annabeth grabbed Percy. "Percy! What happened?"

"Did… did you see that?" Percy asked.

"See what?"

"Only we saw it," Naruto told Percy, looking at his Patron Hestia's eyes.

"How long were we out?" Percy asked.

Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "Percy, you and Naruto weren't out at all. You two just looked at Hestia for like one second and collapsed."

"Lady Hestia," Naruto said. "we've come on urgent business. We need to see—"

"We know what you need, Naruto," once again a familiar voice said.

A god shimmered into existence next to Hestia. He looked about twenty-five, with curly salt-and-pepper hair and elfish traits like Naruto's. He wore a military pilot's flight suit, with tiny bird wings fluttered on his helmet and his black leather boots. In the crook of his arm was a long staff entwined with two living serpents.

"Grandpa Hermes!" Naruto responded.

"I'll leave you now," Hestia said.

She bowed to Hermes and disappeared into smoke. It's understandable because although Naruto was happy to see his grandfather, Hermes didn't look so happy himself.

"Hello, Percy." His brow furrowed as though he was annoyed at Percy,

"Hi Gramps!" Naruto greeted again. "Hi George and Martha! Great to see you two again!"

At first Percy thought Hermes was going to give Naruto the same look, but Hermes expression actually soften seeing Naruto.

Then one of the snakes on the staff started speaking in their minds. _Finally, some acknowledgement._ _Did you bring us a rat?_

 _George be polite!_ The other snake scolded. _Naruto, it's great to see you again dear._

"Um, Hermes," Percy said. "We need to talk to Zeus. It's important."

Although Hermes expression had soften with Naruto's greeting, his eyes were still steely cold toward Percy. "I am his messenger. May I take a message?"

Demigods behind them shifted restlessly as this wasn't going according to plan.

 _Well, when a plan fails, improvise, and improvising is what I do best,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto turned to the campers. "Connor! Travis! Why don't you lead the camp out and sweep the city? Impress gramps by checking the defenses and see what minor gods are left in Olympus. Meet Annabeth Percy and me back in thirty minutes."

The Stoll brothers seemed to like that idea. Especially since they get to impress their dad. Even Karin and Hinata seemed okay with it since Hermes was right there.

"We're on it!" Travis said. They herded the others out of the throne room, leaving Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto with Hermes.

"My lord," Annabeth said. "Kronos is going to attack New York. You must suspect that. My _mother_ must have foreseen it."

"Your mother," Hermes grumbled. He scratched his back with his caduceus, and George and Martha muttered _Ow,_ _ow,_ _ow._ "Don't get me started on your mother, young lady. She's the reason I'm here at all. Zeus didn't want any of us to leave the front line. But your mother kept pestering him nonstop, "It's a trap it's a diversion, blah, blah, blah. She wanted to come back herself, but Zeus was not going to let his number one strategist leave his side while we're battling Typhon. And naturally he sent _me_ to talk to you."

"Then can't you send some reinforcements to Atlantis so Poseidon can help you?" Naruto asked. "Even Grandma Athena has to know all members of the Big Three has to unite to win this war!"

"She's aware of that too, but Zeus is keeping a tight grip on all minor gods to make sure they don't change sides," Hermes said.

"But Hebe, Iris, Phobos, and Deimos are fighting for you!" Annabeth said, "That means there has to be minor gods staying loyal."

"That's true! I saw Phobos and Deimos driving Ares' chariot!" Naruto responded. "There has to be some Zeus willing to lend."

"Zeus has lend minor gods," Hermes said. "Aeolus, the King of the winds, has sent his most powerful minions to guard the citadel. no one save the gods loyal to Olympus can approach from the air. They would be knocked out of the sky. Even Hecate and her insufferable blue lights can't pass our protection."

'What about that materializing/teleporting thing you guys do?" Percy asked.

"That's a form of air travel too, Jackson. Very fast, but the wind gods are faster. If Kronos wants Olympus, he'll have to march through the entire city with his army and take the elevators."

"But you still need Poseidon and Hades," Naruto responded.

"That's not necessary, my dear grandson," Hermes said. "We're making progress. He was only able to destroy half of Kentucky because of us. He's slowing down. Losing power."

It sounded more like Hermes was convincing himself than them.

"My point is, we can't spare any help," Hermes said. "Poseidon will have to fight his war himself. As for Hades, he seemed content in his realm with Demeter and Persephone."

"Wi—Hades is holding Persephone in the Underworld!" Naruto said. "And Demeter is down there trying to get Persephone out of there."

Hermes shrugged. "Maybe so, but Demeter is still free to go."

"Please, Hermes," Annabeth said. "You said my mother—Naruto's grandmother-wanted to come. Did she give you any message for us?"

"Messages," he muttered. "'It'll be a great job,' they told me. 'Not much work. Lots of worshippers.' Hmph. Nobody cares what _I_ have to say. It's always about other people's _message_."

"I care," Naruto responded, "You're my grandpa. You were there to give me advice when I I went on my first quest. You blessed my apple of Hespirides so I have a way to travel between Elemental Nations and your world. Now I need you to do your job and give us Grandma Athena's message so Percy and I can do our part in the Prophecy."

"Fine!" Hermes muttered. "Athena said to warn you guys that you are on your own. You must hold Manhattan without the help of the gods. As if I didn't know that. Why they pay her to be _wisdom_ goddess. I'm not sure."

"Anything else?" Annabeth asked.

"She said you should try plan twenty -three. She said you would know what that meant."

Annabeth's face paled. "Go on."

"She also has me make a delivery from the elemental nations. They should be here when you're ready to head down."

"Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked. "More help?"

"Last thing," Hermes looked at Percy. "She said to tell Percy: 'Remember the rivers.' And, um, something about staying away from my daughter."

Percy and Annabeth blushed deep red.

"Thank you Gramps. I appreciate the message." Naruto unsealed a bag of Drachmas and toss it to Hermes. "It's not muc, but it's all I got to offer for the time being."

Hermes took the bag and put it in his pocket. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Lord Hermes," Annabeth said. "I…I want to say…I'm sorry about Luke."

Hermes expression hardened once more, only this time like a marble. 'You should've left that subject alone."

Annabeth stepped back nervously. "Sorry?"

"SORRY doesn't cut it!"

George and Martha curled around the caduceus, which shimmered and changed into something that looked like a high voltage cattle prod.

"You should've saved him when you had the chance," Hermes growled at Annabeth. "You're the only one who could have."

Percy tried to step between them. "What are you talking about? Annabeth didn't—"

"Don't defend her, Jackson!" Hermes turned the cattle prod toward Percy. "She knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"Maybe you should blame yourself!" Percy yelled. "Maybe if you hadn't abandoned Luke and his mom.

Hermes raised his cattle prod. He began to grow until he was ten feet tall.

Naruto stepped in front of Percy and Annabeth both, holding his arms out. "Stop right there, Gramps!'

"Move out of the way, Naruto!" Hermes warned.

"No way! In case you forgot that's my aunt and best friend you're about to strike!" Naruto responded. "If you want to kill them, you have to get pass me!"

Percy was sure Hermes was going to punish Naruto this. time but Hermes sighed. He lowered his cattle prod and it turns bac into a staff.

"You are too much like both of your parents for your own good, Naruto," Hermes said.  
"With your mother's hot temper and father's loyalty, they seem to pass on their best and worse traits to you."

"And my mom is your daughter. Just like Luke is your son. And I know from experience Athena has a temper too," Naruto stated. "So that temper must run in the Olympian family."

Hermes regarded Naruto's statement, and turned to Percy. "Percy Jackson, becuase you have taken on the curse of Achilles, I must spare you. You are in the hands of the Fates now. But you will _never_ speak to me like that again. You have no idea how much I sacrificed, how much—"

His voice broke, and he shrank back to human size. "Luke and Kushina both, my greatest prides… and my poor May…"

He sounded so devastated and wanting a hug.

Naruto decided it was safest for him to speak. "Gramps… what happened to May? How did she end up the way she is?"

Instead of answering, Hermes said. "I will leave you now. I have a war to fight."

He began to shine and Naruto and Percy made sure Annabeth didn't look as they turned away, because she was still frozen in shock.

 _Good_ _luck, Percy and Naruto,_ Martha whispered.

Hermes glowed with the light of a supernova and then he was gone.

Annabeth sat at the foot of her mother's throne and cried as Percy tried to comfort her.

Naruto decided to give the two privacy and left the throne room, but just outside the doors.

"It seems like my parents saved our lives back there," Naruto said. He took out his compass and opened it, revealing a compass with a needle that didn't point north but the direction of Polyphemus' island. Naruto focus on the inner lock and pins in it and unlocked a secret compartment, revealing two pictures a blonde spiky hair man and a red haired woman—Naruto's parents, but Naruto focus on his mother

"Gramps said both you and Luke were his greatest pride. Maybe that's why Luke and I have the rare ability to manipulate locks." Naruto said. "But just what sort of person May was before she lost her sanity?"

Just then, the stoll brothers came running toward Naruto.

"Naruto, where's Percy and Annabeth?" Travis asked.

"In the throne room, why?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

"You got to see this," Connor explained.

They got Percy and Annabeth and met up with the other campers in a small park of the mountain. They were clustered at the guardrail, looking down at Manhattan. The railing was lined with binoculars, where you could deposit one golden drachma and see the city. Campers were using ever single one and sharing with those that can't. Hinata was using her Byakugan so Naruto decided to go to her.

"Hinata," Naruto patted her on the back causing Hinata to gasp and turn red. 'What's going on?"

"E-Everyone in the city are fast asleep," Hinata responded in a stutter.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"She's serious," Percy said as he was using the binoculars Michael Yew was using. "Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion started."

Just then Karin gasped. "Naruto, I just sense fourteen chakra spikes down bellow."

"Fourteen?" Naruto responded. "Could it be?"

Percy looked down below. "Uh, Naruto, look down below."

Naruto took the binoculars and looked down and saw eleven teens and 3 adults down below, all looking wide awake and each were wearing a shinobi headband somewhere on them, and each of them Naruto recognize.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Gramps and Grans pulled through."


	10. Preparations with Friends

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Preparations with Friends**

In the leaf Tsunade called in pink hair Sakura, Single eye unconvered Kakashi, quiet Shino, Animal like Kiba and his K9 Akamaru, Lazy Genius Shikamaru, the blonde and at time annoying Ino, overweight Choji, Only ninja there smoking Asuma, Hyper and athletically built Gai and Lee, the male byakugan user Neji and weapon mistress Tenten. Kurenai wasn't with them as she was staying home to watching over hers and Asuma's daughter. Only problem was that Tsunade wasn't there.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, "Didn't she summon us?"

"Something tells me she didn't summon us," Kakashi said.

"You're right!" a voice boomed.

There was a bright blinding light as Hermes showed up along with two sand ninja, a kunoichi or female ninja Temari and her brother Kankaro.

"Temari, Kankaro, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Same as you apparently," Temari said.

"We were summoned," Kankaro said.

"Summoned?" the teens asked.

"It been a long time, Lord Hermes," Kakashi greeted.

"Lord Hermes?" Kiba responded, "As in Naruto's grandfather?"

Hermes nodded. "I brought you here for one reason. My world needs you. Naruto and Hinata needs you. There's an invasion coming and they need all the help they can get."

"Why? Can't you Olympians help them out?" Kibs asked.

"No we can't," Hermes responded. "Because we're busy fighting a monster worse than what they're fighting."

"Oh…"

"So are you coming with me?"

The teens look among each other and nodded.

"If Naruto needs us, we'll help," Neji said.

"And if our teams are going, we'll go too," Kakashi said.

"Just as long as you don't mind Kurenai not coming," Asuma said. "She's home watching over our daughter."

Hermes nodded. "I understand. And don't worry about your Hokage, she knows about the situation."

Hermes summoned a light, and everyone in the room disappeared.

…Some time later…

At the Empire State Building, Naruto was among the first group of demigods to reach ground level.

Naruto raced outside to see his friends and comrades from the Elemental Nations.

"Guys!" Naruto responded.

"Naruto," Sakura responded.

"Nice to know we made it to our destination," Shino said.

"So I take it you're the backup Gramps said he was getting," Naruto said. "But how come you're not affected by Morpheus' spell?"

"Morpheus?" Kankaro asked.

"God of dreams," Naruto said. "He has some kind of spell over Manhattan putting everyone to sleep."

"That explains why it's unusually quiet," Asuma said.

"Lord Hermes must have blessed us when he brought us here," Kakashi said.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with the huge dog and the two headed dog?" Kiba asked noting Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus.

"Oh, the big one is Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O'leary. The two headed on is what you could say my two-headed dog; Orthus, and the third one is one of their pups Minato," Naruto said.

"The blessing must of came with a way to see through the Mist," Kakashi noted. "At least to a degree like a demigod."

Soon all the campers had joined Naruto and his friends, including Percy and Annabeth. Naruto filled the newcomers and Argus of what was going on. Argus rolled his eyes in disgust, which looked pretty psychedelic since it made his hole body swirled.

"That's Argus, head of camp security," Naruto introduced. "He doesn't speak.'

"You better get back to camp," Percy told Argus. "Guard it as best you can."

He pointed at Percy and raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm staying," Percy said.

Argus nodded in satisfaction. He looked at Annabeth and drew a circle in the air with his finger.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed. "I think it's time."

"For what?" Percy asked

Argus rummaged around in the back of his van. He brought out a bronze shield and passed it to Annabeth. It looked like the same kind of round shield campers used for capture the flag. But when Annabeth set it on the ground, the reflection on the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty—which was no where near them.

"Cool! A video shield!" Naruto responded.

"One of Daedalus ideas," Annabeth said. "I had Beckendorf make this."

Beckendorf grunted in confirm to what she said.

"The shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. U figured it would save Hinata and now Neji chakra by relying less on their Byakugan since Manhattan is a huge city. Look."

Everyone crowded around as Annabeth concentrated. The image zoomed and spun through images. It showed the Central Park zoo, then down Easy 60th, past Bloomingdales, then on Third Avenue.

"Whoa," Connor Stoll said. "Back up. Zoom right there."

"What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?"

"No, right there—Dylan's Candy Bar." Connor grinned at his brother. "Dude, it's open. And _everyone_ is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Connor!" Katie scolded, which reminded Naruto and Percy of Demeter back in the Underworld. "This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!"

"Sorry," Connor muttered, but didn't sound like it.

"Definitely one of Naruto's uncles," Shikamaru notes as Naruto's old Ninja academy classmates nodded.

Annabeth passed her hand in front of the shield, and another scene popped up: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park."

"This will let us see what's going on across the city," she said. "Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we'll see you back at camp… somedayt."

"Hey, Argus, before you go, can you take Minato with you?" Naruto asked. "He's too young and inexperience to be any help when the invasion hits, and I don't want to risk his life."

"Come on, Naruto, just how old can he be?" Kiba asked.

"He's only a few months old," Naruto said. "He's big because he's a hellhound."

Kiba gaped at that.

Argus grunted and nodded. He gave Percy a look. He took Minato's leash and climbed into his van with the hellhound-pup, he and the harpy drivers swerved away, weaving around clusters of idle cars that littered the road.

"Were those chicken ladies?" Kiba asked earning laughs from the campers.

"Harpies, but you can call them chicken ladies," Naruto said. "We use nicknames like instead of actual names of mystical stuff as using them normally ends up jinxing us or attract monster's attention."

Percy whistled for Mrs. O'Leary, she came bounding over.

"Hey, girl," Percy said. "You remember Grover? The satyr we met in the park?"

 _"WOOF!"_

"I need you to find him," Percy said. "Make sure he's still awake. We're going to need his help. You got that? Find Grover."

Mrs. O'Leary gave Percy a wet kiss, then raced north.

Sakura crouched down to the sleeping policeman, checking his vitals. "I get us Hermes blessed us who just got here, but how come the rest of you didn't fall asleep."

"Kronos' army is partly made up of demigods," Naruto stated. "He must have Morpheus made his spell where demigods aren't affected. Not to mention he probably blessed those from the sound village just like Hermes did for you guys."

"Percy, Naruto," Annabeth called. She was still looking at the shield. "You guys better see this."

The bronze image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dar water toward Manhattan. Each boat was packed with demigods in full Greek armor and sound ninjas dressed for war. At the back of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe flapped in the night wind.

"Scythe is the symbol of Kronos," Naruto said. "That's not good."

"Scan the perimeter of the Island," Percy said. "Quick."

Annabeth shifted the scene south to the south harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with _dracaenae_ and a whole lot of hellhounds. Swimming in front of the ship was a pod of telekhines.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred assorted monsters were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire spitting dragons, and a World War II era Sherman tank, pushing cars out of it way as it rumbled into the tunnel.

"Kronos must have kept in touch with Atlas' mercenaries to be able to get his hands on a tank," Naruto said. A few years ago, Atlas manage to get Luke to hold up the sky for him until they can catch someone else to take his place. While being free, Atlas hired mortal mercenaries to serve him instead of using demigods. When they re-trap Atlas back into holding up the sky, they never found out what happened to the mercenaries, but it was hoped that Kronos got rid of them when he started relying on Sound ninjas.

"What's happening with the mortals outside Manhattan?" Percy said. "Is the whole state asleep?"

Annabeth frowned. "I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where tiem is running really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is?"

She showed another scene—a New Jersey highway. It was Saturday evening, so traffic wasn't as bad. The drivers were awake but the cars were moving about one mile per hour. birds flew overhead in slow motion.

"Kronos," Percy said. "He's slowing time."

"Hecate might be helping," Katie Gardner said. "Look how the cars are all veering away from the Manhattan exits, like they're getting a subconscious message to turn back."

"What about Chiron and Party Ponies?" Naruto asked. "You think Kronos would effect the speed powers?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said in frustration.

"Even so we'll have to expect the possibility of no help coming," Shikamaru said.

"Aw, man! And I was looking forward to seeing the Party Ponies again," Naruto complained.

"Party ponies wait, you mean those crazy centaurs from your memories?" Tenten asked.

"Who else?" Naruto asked. "Our activities director Chiron is gathering them as we speak"

"We finally get to meet those youthful centaurs!" Lee responded.

"They just said they don't know if the centaurs will get here," Neji responded

"Either way, we must act now," Kakashi said. "Naruto, since you know this city better than the rest of us, I think it's be in best interest you lead us in this war."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi, is this really wise?" Gai asked.

"We don't have much of a choice. Kakashi is right. Naruto been here longer than Hinata," Temari said.

"That's great guys, but you should know Chiron put Percy incharge," Naruto stated. "So whatever I order most likely be through Percy's orders."

"Yeah, but Chiron also made you representative of the Elemental Nations in the War council," Karin said. "He must have knew your position be needed for something else other than moral support."

"Y-you can do this, Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Thanks guys." Naruto responded. "Okay, Percy, so since we got this settle out, what's the plan?"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the pep talk from shinobies onto Naruto help boost the rest of the campers' confidence.

"Alright," Percy said. "We're going to hold Manhattan by cutting off the entrances to the island."

"They have boats," Michael Yew pointed out.

"I'll take care of the boats," Percy said.

"How?"

"Just leave it to me," Percy said.

"I think Dionysus' cabin should go to the parks and help Grover assemble the nature spirits incase Kronos tries to sneak through the parks," Naruto stated. "Nature spirits might listen to them more since their dad is their boss."

Percy nodded liking the idea. "Castor, Pollux, you two think you can lead your siblings to do this?"

"Sure!" Both twins responded.

"Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, go with them and help them out," Naruto said. "Just go easy on any fire style jutsus. If you destroy any plants or trees, you destroy the nymphs who lives are tied to it."

"Right," Kakashi and Asuma agreed.

"I think we should assign my friends from the elemental nation with a cabin since they don't know their way around," Naruto said.

Percy nodded, liking the idea. "Then they will help the rest of us guard the bridges and tunnels, and hope they'll try midtown and downton assaults. Michael, take Apollo cabin to Williamsburg Bridge."

"Tenten I'm putting you there with Karin since she's stays in Apollo Cabin," Naruto said. "Your range weapons could go well with Apollo cabin's archers."

"Sounds good." Tenten responded.

"Katie, Demeter's Cabin takes Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel."

"Shino and Ino, you two are assigned the Katie," Naruto said. "Ino your knowledge of flowers and plants from your family's flower shop could go well with Demeter Cabin, and Shino's bugs can hide among the plants and sneak up on opponents."

Shino and Ino nodded, although Ino didn't look too happy being paired with Shino.

"Connor take half of Hermes cabin and cover Manhattan Bridge. Travis take the other half to cover Brooklyn. And no stopping for looting or pillaging."

"Neji and Bushy-brow, take the bridge Hinata's not on and help make sure my aunts and uncles follow Percy's orders, Bushy-Brow Sensei take the bridge Hinata is on." Naruto said. "Word of advice, Byakugan isn't fooled by the Mist."

The four assigned nodded.

"Silena, take Aphrodite crew to Queens—Midtown Tunnel."

"Oh my gods," one of her sisters said. "Fifth Avenue is on our way! We could accessorize and monsters, lie totally hate the smell of Givenhy."

"No delays," Percy said. "Well… the perfume thing, if you think it'll work."

Six Aphrodite girls started kissing Percy on the cheeks as Naruto thought his plan through. He was hoping to assign Kiba and Akamaru with them, but now that was out of the question as he sure they won't take the smell of Givenchy either.

"Bushy-Brows, I know I want you at Manhattan Bridge, but since Aphrodite is using perfumes I'm assigning you and Choji with them and Kiba at the bridges," Naruto said.

"Works either way!" Lee responded.

"Thank you," Kiba sighed with relief.

Aphrodite cabin wasn't too happy with Lee's new assignment though.

Both nodded in understanding.

"All right, enough!" Percy closed his eyes, "The Holland Tunnel, Beckendorf take Hephaestus Cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got. I take it you want Kankaro with them, Naruto?"

"Actually both Subaku siblings," Naruto said turning to Temari and Kankaro, "Show Hephaestus' Cabin why their dad favors your village."

"Sure thing," Temari said as Kankaro nodded.

"The 59th Street Bridge," Percy said. "Clarisse—"

"Uh, Percy, Clarisse is still sitting Ares out of this out," Naruto remined

"Oh, right," Percy responded.

"We'll take that," Annabeth said, stepping in. She turned to her siblings. "Malcolm, take Athena cabin, activate plan twenty three along the Way. Just like I showed you. Hold that position."

"You got it."

"Sakura and Shikamaru, since you two are among the smartest people I know, you two are assigned with my paternal aunts and uncles," Naruto said.

"Right!" Sakura responded.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru responded.

"I'll go with Percy," Annabeth said. "Then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're neaded."

Somebody shouted in the back, "No detours, you two!"

This earned giggles from the crowd.

"Communication…" Percy said. "Do one of you perhaps have a summoning we can use to keep contact with each other?"

"I do!" Sakura said.

"Since when?" Naruto asked.

"Since Tsunade let me sign her summoning contract." Sakura said.

"Can you summon them?" Percy asked.

Sakura nodded and bit her finger. She made a series of hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a huge puff of smoke and a huge slug that took up the entire street appeared.

"Ewww! A slug!" Aphrodite cabin cried out.

"Hello Sakura," Katsuya said.

"Katsuya, you think you can divide yourself into enough clones for each of us here that we can carry in a bag?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, mi'lady." With that Katsuya broke down into enough clones of herself for everyone to have and carry. Sakura picked one up. "Katsuya is telepathically connected with all her clones so they can act like radios with each other, even in great distances and she can help heal others if they get injured.

Percy nodded. "That's great! I want everyone to take one slug and carry with you at all time. No arguments."

Aphrodite cabin cried at the last statement.

"What about the Lincoln tunnel?' Jake Mason of Hephaestus cabin asked.

"I'll go there and summon some toads to help guard it," Naruto said. "I doubt a Sherman tank stand a chance against my toads."

"What about after the battle? how are you going to get your toad friends through the city if you're exhausted in chakra?" A female voice shouted from across the street.

There, a band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess tiara, which didn't go with her skull earings or her _Death to Barbie_ T-shirt showing a little barbie doll with an arrow through its head. Next to her was a twelve year old girl with black silky hair and pale olive complexion and eyes that could have belonged to a mad genius. On her head was a green cap.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The hunters of Artemis, reporting to duty."

Thalia and Bianca were the only ones in a friendly hugging mood as the others kept their distance in their usual Hunter of Artemis way.

"Hey Biance! Great to see you again," Naruto greeted Bianca.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto," Bianca greeted.

Bianca was Nico's sister and Daughter of Hades. So she was supposed to be cursed with the burden of being a child of the Underworld. But Bianca change things around even before anyone realize by joining the Hunters of Artemis before they found out who her father was. Although Bianca might not remember any loneliness she might of had before she was locked up in the Lotus Casino, she still felt she owed thanks of her choice to Naruto, who had encourage her to join in the first place.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked. "You've got like twice as many Hunters now!"

She laughed. "Long, _long_ story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson."

"Complete lie."

"We'll see," she promised. "After this is over, you, Annabeth Naruto, Bianca and me Olympian's Ichirakus."

"OH YEAH!" Naruto responded forgetting the restaurant is closed.

"Thanks, Thalia," Percy said.

Thalia nodded. "Naruto, leave the Lincoln Tunnel to us. You stick with Annabeth and help her keep Percy out of trouble."

"Sure thing!" Naruto said. "I should warn you, the rest of my friends are already assigned somewhere, and we don't have anyone else to assign."

"That's fine. It might be for the best," Thalia said.

Sakura had Katsuya summoned more clones for the hunters. What was left was assigned to watch over the Empire State Building.

"Hunters, move out!"

She slapped her silver bracelet, and the shield Aegis spiraled into full form. The golden head of Medusa molded in the center was so horrib,e the campers back away. Hunters took off down the avenue followed by their wolves and falcons."

"Thalia sure seem different than the last time we saw her," Ino said.

"From what I been told, joining the Hunters of Artemis does that," Naruto said. "Only thing asked for in return besides loyalty is to not fall in love—ever."

"You know about them?" Sakura noted.

"We met them the winter before last," Naruto said. "Back then they were led by Zoë Nightshade. She gave her life in a quest, and Thalia agreed to take her place to avoid being the child of prophecy. Can't turn sixteen if you're immortalize at fifteen."

"Also Naruto's mom was offered to join the hunters before she and the Fourth Hokage started dating," Kakashi said.

"How—"

"Your mom suggested it to a teammate of mine after we lost one of our teammates in the last war," Kakashi said. "It wasn't offered, just suggested incase she wanted an easier way to handle the pain."

"We better get going to our destinations," Annabeth said. "We still need to blockade the rivers."

"Right!" Naruto said.

Percy turned to the campers. It was hard to believe many of them were from the Elemental Nations, but if it weren't for that, their numbers would be a lot shorter.

"You're the greatest heroes of the millennium," Percy told them. "It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely and we will win!"

Naruto stepped up "And remember everyone important to you and use them as your main reason to fight. Even if they're not here in the city, remember just by saving this city and Olympus we're saving the world. Including those you are fighting for. As long as you remember that, then the will of fire will burn in each of you. That's what kept the Leaf standing after Three Great Wars, and that's what will keep us going now!"

Percy nodded. "FOR OLYMPUS! AND OUR WORLD!"

Everyone shouted in agreement and split off to their destination. Naruto decided to lend Orthus to Kakashi to help with the Nature Spirits. Orthus wasn't to happy about it until Kakashi fed Orthus two hotdogs from the stand.

Annabeth and Percy were able to get a Vespa used by a courier. They dragged him off the scooter, and laid him on the sidewalk. There wasn't enough for all three of them, so Naruto ran as Percy drove with Annabeth behind him, holding on to his waist. Percy and Annabeth zigzagged down Broadway through cars as Naruto jumped from car top to car top. The entire time their Katsuyas gave them reports from other campers.

The process to getting to point where the rivers meet, which was their destination, was slower than planned. Every so often they'd come across pedestrians who'd fallen asleep right in front of a car, and they had to move them. Then they had to extinguish a pretzel vendor's cart that had caught on fire. Then they had to rescue a baby carriage that was rolling aimlessly down the street. When they saved it, it turned out there was a sleeping poodle in it.

They were passing Madison Square Park with Annabeth said. "Pull over."

They stopped in the middle of East 23rd. Annabeth jumped off and ran toward the park Naruto was able to follow her, but it took Percy time to meet up with them at they were at a bronze statue on a red marble pedestal.

The dude was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed. He wore an old-fashioned suit—Abraham Lincoln style—with a bow tie and long coattails and stuff. A bunch of bronze books piled under his chair. He held a writing quill in one hand and a big metal sheet of parchment in the other.

"Why do we care about…" Percy squinted at the name on the pedestal. "William H. Steward?"

"Seward," Annabeth corrected. "He was a governor. Minor demigod—son of Hebe."

"Hinata's half brother," Naruto said.

"Right. But that's not important. It's the statue I cared about."

She climbed on the park bench and examined the base of the statue.

"Don't tell me he's an automaton," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. "Turns out most of the statues in the city are automatons. Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army."

"To attack Olympus or defend it?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Either one. That was plan twenty-three. He could activate one statue and it would start activating its brethren all over the city, until there was an army. It's dangerous, though. You guys know how unpredictable automatons are."

"Uh-huh," Percy said. "You're seriously thinking about activating it?"

"I have Daedalus' notes," she said. "I think I can…Ah, here we go."

She pressed the tip of Seward's boot and the statue stood up, its quill and paper ready.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Shh," Annabeth shushed them. "Hello, William."

"Bill," Percy suggested.

"Willie?" Naruto ased.

"Shut up, you two!'' Annabeth told them. The statue tilted its head, looking at them with blank metal eyes.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Hello, er, Governor Seward. Command sequence: Daedalus twenty-three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation."

Seward jumped off his pedestal. He hit the ground so hard his shoes cracked the sidewalk. Then he went clanking off toward the east."

"He's probably going to wake up Confucius. They'll keep waking each other up until they're all activated.

"And then?"

"Hopefully they defend Manhattan."

"Do they know that we're not the enemy?"

"I think so."

"I wonder if that Atlas statue is an automaton. It be great to have that on our side," Naruto said. "Our own Atlas."

Just then a ball of green light exploded in the evening sky.

"Greek fire," Naruto said.

"We have to hurry."

They got to the vespa and headed off to Battery Park. It was at the lower tip of Manhattan where the Hudson and East River met at the bay.

"You guys wait here," Percy said. "'ll be all right!"

Percy clambered down to the shoreline and waded into the water.

They waited for a while as Naruto sharpened his kunai knife.

"Bad news at the Williamsburg Bridge!" Katsuya reported.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"There's an army of monsters coming down the bridge. Some kind of bull-human-hybrid is leading. Tenten says she recognize it from your memories, Naruto," Katsuya said.

"Minotaur!" Naruto grinded his teeth. "Tell Tenten when the Minotaur charges, it can't turn well and it's sides are wide open for an attack, so she needs to wait until the last minute to jump to the side and attack it from the side. She has the best weapons against it. Also tell Michael and Karin if they have those sonic arrow used them to attack the other monsters."

"I'll let them know," Katsuya said.

"You really think Tenten has the best weapons against it?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know but Apollo cabin has the second highest number of campers, and if they're calling for backup, then Archery might not be enough against the Minotaur," Naruto said. "Fortunately Tenten has an arsenal of weapons that might at least slow it down."

"What about the Minotaur?" Percy's voice called out.

"It's leading a charge against Apollo Cabin," Naruto said.

"Then it's a good thing the rivers are safe." Percy responded.


	11. Naruto Destroys the Williamsburg Bridge

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Naruto** **Destroys the Williamsburg Bridge**

Percy called Blackjack, Trapper, and Porkie with a taxicab. Naruto pray to the wind gods, to let their pegasi through, knowing they would be smacked out of the sky if they haven't.

"Thanks for coming," Percy said. "Hey, why do pegasi gallop as they fly, anyway?"

Blackjack whinnied.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"He doesn't know. it just feels right," Percy replied.

"Must be the horse in them," Naruto responded.

"We need to get to the Williamsburg Bridge," Percy said.

Blackjack lowered his neck which Percy translate as a he will.

Naruto got on Trapper, and Annabeth got on Porkie.

They saw the battle before they were close enough to make out individual fighters. It was well after midnight, but the bridge blazed with light. Cars were burning. Arcs of fire streamed in both directions as flaming arrows and spears sailed through the air.

Apollo cabin were retreating, hiding behind cars and snipe at the approaching army, setting off explosive arrows and paper bombs dropping caltrops in the road, building fiery barricades wherever they could, dragging drivers out of their cars to get them out of harms way. But the enemy kept advancing. An entire phalanx of _dracaenae_ marched in the lead, their shields locked together, spear tops bristling over the top. An occasional arrow would connect with their snaky trunks, or a neck, or chink of their armor, and the unlucky snake woman would disintegrate, but most of Apollo arrows glance harmlessly off their shield wall with a hundred more monsters behind them.

Hellhounds leaped ahead of the line from time to time. Most get destroyed but one got hold of an Apollo camper and dragged him away.

"Where's Tenten?" Naruto asked **.** "She should be fighting the Minotaur."

"There they are!" Annabeth yelled.

They saw the Minotaur and Tenten, who was holding her own. However, unlike last time when the Minotaur was only wearing nothing but tighty whities, he's now wearing a standard Greek battle gear from the waist down—a kiltlike apron of metal flaps, bronze greaves covering is legs, and tightly wrapped leather sandal. His top half was still bull—hair and hide and muscle leading to a head so large he should've toppled over just from the weight of his horns, which must have regenerated with him as Percy and Naruto broke the horns off last time they fought him. The Minotaur seemed larger than the last time at ten feet tall. A double-bladed axe was strapped to his back, but he was too impatient to use it.

He kept charging at Tenten keeping his arms stretched out to keep a normal person from jumping sideways, but Tenten wasn't normal as she side jumped over his arms, and threw a paperbomb into the Minotaurs side which exploded. It must of been low level as the Minotaur survived it but his armor wasn't in good shape.

"Whoa!" Percy responded.

"She's using paper bombs to chip away at the armor," Annabeth said.

"Yep, and it looks like all that training with Bushy-brow-sensei is helping too!" Naruto said.

Minotaur must of smelled them—as his sense of eyesight and hearing is bad, because he bellowed and picked up a white limousine.

"Blackjack, dive!" Percy yelled.

"You too, Trapper." Naruto said.

The Minotaur manage to throw the limosine a hundred feet toward them like a two-ton boomerang.

Porkie and Trapper manage to dodge it as the limo fell toward the east river.

"Trapper, keep your distance, I'll take it from here." Naruto touch the buttons on his cufflings, releasing his bronze wings magically around the restraints. Naruto jumped and dived down at the Minotaur making the handsigns Then once low enough Naruto spread his wings and use wind chakra and a flap of his wings to gain enough lift to stay airborn.

"Wind style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Naruto flapped, his wings and thanks to the seal design on the wings, a twister of razor sharp wind at the Minotaur. The Minotaur bellowed in pain and rage. Naruto landed safely next to Tenten.

"Thanks for showing up," Tenten said.

"Sorry, took longer than we thought to summon a ride," Naruto said. "Wind gods took their job serious."

"Well, your advice was helpful, except his armor made it hard to get a good hit," Tenten said.

"Yeah, sorry. Last time Percy and I fought him he was in his tighty whities," Naruto explained, "And three feet shorter at least."

"Of course, he was," Tenten sighed.

"But hey, it looks like all that training Bushy-Brow Sensei put you through helped a lot!" Naruto said. "Most demigods would have a hard time side-jumping old Beef head when he's arms are stretched out to the sides like that."

"Now you tell me!" Tenten yelled.

"I forgot! Give me a break, it been four years since Percy and I last fought him," Naruto said. "Hey, what about the flying chariot?"

"The what?" Tenten asked.

"The flying chariot—it's a chariot design to fly," Naruto said. "I'm surprise Michael Yew haven't pulled it out yet."

Just then a screaming sound of an electric guitar magnified through the areas causing cars to explode.

"Apollo Cabin must still be using sonic arrows," Naruto rubbed his ear.

Minotaur bellowed alerting them he found what he was looking for

"Hey, Beef Boy," a voice responded. "Didn't Naruto and I already kill you?"

Percy standing next to a school bus with Riptide and shield out. Minotaur pounded his fist into the hood of a Lexus and it crumbled like aluminum foil.

A few _dracaenae_ threw flaming javelins at Percy. He knocked them aside. A hellhound lunged and Percy side stepped and Naruto took out courage and called out it's name: "Thárros."

It transformed into its giant shurikan form and Naruto threw it and cut through the Hellhound, destroying it.

More monsters surged forward-snakes and giants and telekhines—but the Minotaur roared at them, and they backed off.

"So how about it, Minotaur?" Naruto asked. "The two of us against you like last time?"

The Minotaur's nostrils quivered. He unstrapped his axe and swung it around.

" "Beautiful!" Tenten admired the work. Which they couldn't blame her. Each of its twin blades were shaped like an omega: Ω—the last letter of the Greek alphabet.

"Naruto, you think you can save me that axe?" Tenten asked.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Please!" Tenten begged.

"Are you sure? It's as big as old beef breath," Naruto responded. "And that bronze metal is most likely Celestial Bronze so it won't do you any good when you go home."

"I risked my life fighting the Minotaur to save your camper buddies, Naruto," Tenten reminded.

"Okay, sheesh. Percy and I will see what you."

The Minotaur didn't seem to care as he started his charge, right at Percy. Percy dodge the swing of the Minotaur's axe, and swing and slice the hand holds in half.

"At least it should be easier to carry," Naruto said. "Hey Percy, Tenten wants the battle axe so try and not break it too much, okay?"

"Seriously!" Percy complained.

The Minotaur regained his footing, then lowered his head and charged.

Naruto came from behind bringing out Uzushio No Oroarashi and clicking it, causing it to expand to Katana form. Then Naruto created shadow clones which each sharpened their katanas with wind chakra as they came from behind the Minotaur.

"Na-ru-to!" The clones yelled as they slice through the Minotaur. Then Naruto came for the final strike "Uzumaki Wind Sharp Katana Barage!"

Naruto struck the Minotaur hard causing it to bellow in pain, but not disintegrated yet, as his armor took most of the blunt of the attack. But what Naruto's move did do was cut the armor in so many pieces they fell off the Minotaur's body.

Naruto side step shouting, "Percy, now!"

Percy nodded as both boys drove their swords into both sides of the Minotaur.

With that, the Minotaur disintegrated into dust, and his essence returning to Tartarus.

Tenten took this chance to take the axe. "Still heavy, but more manageable," Tenten said.

"Good, because we're not done yet," Naruto said.

They turned to his army. There were at least one hundred and ninety-nine monsters left.

"Hey Percy. Let's show these guys our new combo," Naruto said.

"Sure thing," Percy charged at the monsters.

Percy sliced through armor like it was paper. Snake exploded. Hellhounds melted into shadows.

Then out of the blue there was a panic screaming sound that send monsters flying.

"Wait—that's—" Annabeth said turning to Naruto whose in sage mode.

"Sage Style: Panic!" Naruto said, "Courtesy of Uncle Pan: Lord of the Wild."

With Panic, and Percy slicing through monsters, the remaining monsters were running.

"Yes!" yelled Michael Yew. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Percy! Naruto!" Annabeth yelled. "You've already routed them. Pull back! We're overextended."

"She's right," Tenten said. "We don't have enough campers to push further."

"It don't matter," Naruto said. "Because more is coming."

"Huh?"

Sure enough there was a crowd at the base of the bridge. The retreating monsters were running straight toward their reinforcements. It was small group of demigods and sound ninjas on Skeletal horses. One of them held a purple banner with the black scythe design.

The a lead horsemen trotted forward, and a sound ninja came forward. The sound ninja is Sasuke, and the horseman removed his helm, revealing to be Kronos.

"We'll pull back," Percy said.

The Titan lord's men draw their weapons and charged. The hooves of their skeletal horses thundered against the pavement. The archers shot a volley, bringing down several of the enemy, but they kept riding.

Naruto took another breath and focus chakra to his voice box and release another panic. This did cause many to panic.

"What are you doing?" Karin yelled. "Let's leave."

"I'm in command here!" Michael yelled.

"Shut it Michael. If it weren't for your leadership, Ares Cabin would be somewhere in the city fighting with us!" Karin responded. "Now retreat!"

Michael begrudgingly left with his siblings but Annabeth stayed with her knife and shield as she, Tenten, Naruto, and Percy slowly retreated.

Kronos' cavalry swirled around them, slashing and yelling insults. The Titan himself advanced leisurely, like he had all the time in the world.

Percy fought through the warriors, but only kill the sound ninjas and only wound demigods that fell under Kronos' spell.

Tenten used her new axe to slice through horses and Naruto used his wings sending wind style and even fire style jutsus from the air. Percy and Annabeth pushed to the middle of the bridge.

Naruto saw someone attacking Percy from the back. Naruto didn't know why, but he got a strange feeling that didn't end well.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he was about to flap his wings. However lightning fired down at Naruto forcing him to dodge.

"Same old, looser," Sasuke shouted, "Always helping your friends even when it leaves you in the open."

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"Annabeth!" he heard Percy cried.

Naruto turned to see Annabeth was down, clutching her arm, with a demigod standing over her.

"That's it!" Naruto said as he makes the hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created two clones and they help him form a Rasen-shuriken.

Sasuke made another hand signs, "Kirin."

"Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto shouted as he threw his Rasen-Shurikens.

There was a flash of a powerful lightning style jutsu hit the Rasen-Shuriken. It didn't destroy the jutsu, but the explosion of it and the wind and chakra blast from the Rasen-shuriken that expanded over the Williams bridge destroying it.

Naruto soar down to Annabeth. "Percy what happened?"

"She took a blow for me from Ethan Nakamura," Percy said.

"Give her to me, then," Naruto said. "I can take her to Karin and see if she's willing to let Annabeth bite her."

"She can do that?" Tenten asked.

"Do it, Naruto!" Percy said.

Naruto took Annabeth and disappeared.

"Looser left," Sasuke growled.

"No matter, we'll have to fight another day," Kronos said as the sun was rising.

With that, the titan army left into Brooklyn.

"See you again this evening!" Kronos said.

With that Kronos left leaving Sasuke. "Tell the loser the next time we fight, he's dead."

Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Katsuya moved up from under Percy's shirt. "Word from the other fronts. The titan army is retreating. Karin let Annabeth bite her, and has recovered. Everyone is meeting at the Plaza Hotel."

"Then we better too," Percy said, with a sigh of relief.


	12. Rachel Makes a Bad Deal

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Rachel Makes a Bad Deal**

Percy borrowed a Yamaha FZ1 from a sleeping biker and drove to the Plaza Hotel at speeds that would've given his mom a heart attack. Naruto and Tenten used their natural speed, Tenten following Naruto to the Hotel after sealing up her new axe.

Along the way, they noticed a lot of empty pedestals that usually held statues.

"Good to know Uncle Daedalus' Plan Twenty-Three is working," Naruto said.

"Whose Daedalus?" Tenten asked.

"Son of Athena and a long story," Naruto replied.

It only took them five minutes to reach the Plaza—an old-fashioned white stone hotel with a gable blue roof, sitting at the southeast corner of Central Park.

According to Percy, the Plaza might of not been the best place for a headquarters. It wasn't the tallest building in town, or the most centrally located. But it had old-school style and had attracted a lot of famous demigods over the years, like the Beatles and Alfred Hitchcock, which Naruto figured Percy learned from Annabeth.

Percy gunned the Yamaha over the curb and swerved to a stop at the fountain outside the hotel and hopped off as Naruto and Tenten reached him.

The statue at the top of the fountain called down. "Oh fine. I suppose you want me to watch your bike, too!"

She was a life size bronze standing in the middle of a granite bowl. She wore only a bronze sheet around her legs, and she was holding a basket of metal fruit.

"Are you suppose to be Demeter?" Percy asked.

A bronze apple sailed over his head.

"Everyone thinks I'm Demeter!" She complained. "I'm Pompona!"

Naruto tilt his head to the side before remembering her. "Oh, yeah, you're the Roman Goddess of Plenty."

"Well, glad to know someone recognize my name!" She said sarcastically. "Like you care. Nobody cares about the minor gods. If you cared about the minor gods, you wouldn't be losing this war! Three cheers for Morpheus and Hecate, I say!"

"Aren't you a statue? How the heck are you speaking for Pomana?" Naruto asked earning an apple sailing over his head. "What the heck was that for?"

"I just don't like you," Pomana said. "Nothing good can come from a child of Athena, much less a legacy. If she had accepted her roll the Romans gave her, you would be fighting for the Titans. But no, she never accepted her Roman roll."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but lets go inside," Tenten said.

They headed inside the hotel.

The lobby was impressive with the crystal chandeliers and the passed out rich people. A couple of Hunters were standing guard of the elevator and gave Tenten directions as they took it to the penthouse suites.

Demigods and shinobies had completely taken over the top floors. Campers and Hunters were crashed out on sofas, washing up in the bathrooms, ripping silk draperies to bandage their wounds, and helping themselves to snacks and sodas from then minibars. Sakura and Ino were among the injured, not injured themselves but rather using healing chakra on those injured. A couple of timber wolves were drinking out of the toilets. Many of their friends made it through the night.

"Percy! Naruto! Tenten" Neji greeted. "We're getting reports—"

"Later," Percy said. "Where's Annabeth?"

"The terrace. She's alive and recovering quickly thanks to Karin," Neji said. "Sakura and Ino are treating those with minor injuries so no one have to bite Karin to be healed—just those with injuries like Annabeth's."

"Good idea," Naruto admitted. "Is everyone from the elemental nations here?" Naruto asked, referring to the fourteen ninjas that came here.

"Just Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Dionysus Cabin haven't arrived yet," Neji reported.

"The Parks around here are big, So I'm sure they had to cover a lot of ground helping Grover," Naruto said. "I should know, I killed many monsters in those parks my second year here."

Neji nodded in understanding.

"Tenten, go with Neji and keep an eye out for cabin 12," Naruto said.

Tenten nodded and she left with Neji. Percy already pushed his way to the terrace, so Naruto headed over calmly. If Annabeth was still at risk, he'd be rushing too, but he knew what he was doing when he send Annabeth over to Karin. Plus, he didn't have the same feelings for Annabeth as Percy did.

The terrace had a view into central park even straight down.

Annabeth was resting on a lounge chair talking to Percy and Silena came to Naruto.

"She's doing well. Sakura said whatever healing powers Karin had seem to spare Annabeth from the worse. It turns out the blade was poisoned," Silena said. "She's recommended Annabeth get some rest before she goes to battle again."

"We all need rest," Naruto responded. "Where's Michael Yew?"

"Moping," Silena said. "Word got around about Michael failing to get Ares Cabin back on our side and him cursing her, and Karin finally got him to step down from Counselor. She's letting Will Solace take over once he gets here since there's still some distrust with her from her siblings."

"About time," Naruto said. He knew who Will Solace was and thought they were better off with him than Michael. He was head strong, but he put others before himself when needed.

"Naruto," Sakura showed up. "We need more medical supplies. We're running short here.

"I'll see if Malcolm Travis and Connor can go get it," Naruto said.

"Why not just send both Stoll Brothers?" Silena asked.

"I need someone there to make sure money is left at the cash register," Naruto said. "I love my uncles from cabin 11 as part of my family, but when it comes to gathering supplies, better send someone you know will leave money behind and not just loot the place."

"That's great, but we still got campers unable to continue to keep fighting. I think we should take them out of the city incase of worse case scenario," Sakura said.

"I got that handle," Naruto said. "We can send them to Ogygia where Calypso can watch over them."

"Calypso?" Sakura asked.

"A good titaness like Rhea," Naruto said, not wanting to bring up Calypso's history in case it cause conflict."

Sakura nodded and left to make the list of supplies needed.

Malcom wasn't hard to find as he was watching over Annabeth, but it took a bit of searching to find the Stoll Brothers. With the list of medical supplies Sakura gave him, Naruto told them they need this supply and that no one is in charge since the Stoll brothers was to get the supplies and Malcom to pay for it. All three nodded agreeing to the idea.

Beckendorf, who been watching over the shield reported that the army had withdrew at sunrise but each cabin has at least two lookouts at each Bridge and tunnel.

Naruto knew they would need more help to take down the Titan army. Then an idea came to Naruto's mind.

"Percy, Annabeth," Naruto said. "I think I know how to convince Ares Cabin to rejoin the war."

Naruto told them his plan.

"Naruto, that's a big risk," Annabeth said. "Last time someone did that, he paid for it with his life."

"I know, that's why I'm sending a shadow clone," Naruto said. "It's too risky for me to leave a shadow clone with us, but not the other way around."

Annabeth and Percy nodded but rather reluctantly.

"You better take two campers with you," Percy said. "Clarisse might get suspicious if its just you."

Naruto nodded. After asking around, Naruto got Silena and Beckendorf to agree to help him out. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and it took them to Camp Half-Blood in a flash.

The rest of the day, Naruto was sending campers Ino and Sakura deemed unable to continue fighting to Ogygia, under Calypso's. Naruto made sure to let Calypso know about the invasion that started and to warn her more might be coming later.

"Thanks for the heads up, and don't worry about me," Calypso said. "If you're right, I would be more worried about you and your friends."

Naruto nodded and thank her again before leaving in a flash.

By time Naruto returned to the hotel, he was exhausted. But before he could rest, Kakashi showed up.

"Oh, Naruto. Good too see you."

"Late for the party again, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Yes, well, there was this carriage rolling down a hill with a sleeping baby and I had to stop to save it," Kakashi said.

Normally Naruto would catch it as a lie, but he knew at this point this lie could actually ended up true.

"By the way, Grover wants to see you and Percy," Kakashi said. "Orthus is with him. I suggest you get some sleep afterwords."

"Right, thanks." Naruto trudged toward where Kakashi told him to find Grover, which was the living room.

Naruto met up with Percy to find Grover.

Grover was having a snack in the living room. He was dressed for battle in an armored shirt made from tree bark and twist ties, with his wooden cudgel and his reed pipes hanging from his belt.

The Demeter cabin, along with Hinata had whipped a whole buffet in the hotel kitchens—everything from pizza to BBQ to pineapple ice cream. Unfortunately, Grover was eating the furniture. He'd already chewed the stuffing off a fancy chair and was now gnawing the armrest.

"Dude," Percy said. "we're only borrowing this place."

"I tried to offer him some rice balls but he kept eating the furniture," Hinata explained.

"Blah-ha-ha!" Grover had stuffing all over his face. "Sorry. It's just… Louis the Sixteenth furniture. _Delicious._ Plus I always eat furniture when I get—"

"When you get nervous," Naruto said. "We remember. So what's up?"

He clopped on his hooves. "I heard about Annabeth. Is she…"

"She'll be fine. Karin let her bite her, so the worse of it was healed before she was brought to the hotel," Naruto said. "Sakura and Ino are healing those with minor injuries to spare Karin from getting bitten by everyone. And of course Apollo Cabin are helping out, and those unable to keep fighting are brought to Ogygia."

Grover took a deep breath. "That's good to hear. And I'm glad Calypso agreed to helping. We're going to need as much help as we can get. I've mobilized most of the nature spirits that would listen to me in the city. Fortunately Dionysus cabin got more to help out." He rubbed his forehead. "I had no idea acorns could hurt so much. But we did what we could in the parks."

He told them about the skirmishes they'd seen. Mostly they'd been covering uptown area of parks. Hellhounds had appeared in all sorts of places, shadow-traveling inside their lines, and the dryads and satyrs had been fighting them off. A young dragon had appeared in Harlem but Kakashi manage to take it down with the help of his lightning blade.

As Grover talked. Thalia entered the room with two of her lieutenants. She nodded at the two grimly, went outside to check on Annabeth, and came back in to listen to the rest of Grover's report.

"We lost twenty satyrs against some giants at Fort Washington," he said, his voice trembling. "Almost half of my kinsmen. With Asuma's help river spirits managed to drown the giant, but…"

Thalia shouldered her bow. "Percy, Kronos' forces are still gathering at every bridge and tunnel. And Kronos isn't the only Titan. One of my Hunters spotted a huge man in golden armor mustering an army on the Jersey shore. I'm not sure who he is, but he radiates power like only a Titan or god."

"Great," Percy said. "Any good news?"

Thalia shrugged. "We've sealed off the subway tunnels into Manhattan. My best trappers took care of it. Also, it seems like the enemy is waiting for tonight to attack. I think Luke"—she caught herself—"I mean Kronos needs time to regenerate after each fight. He's still not comfortable in his new form. It's taking a lot of power to slow time around the city."

Grover nodded. "Most of his forces are more powerful at night, too. But they'll be back after sundown."

"What about the gods? Any word from them?" Naruto asked.

Thalia shook her head. "I know Lady Artemis would be here if she could. Athena too. But Zeus ordered them to stay at his side. The last I heard, Typhoon was destroying the Ohio River Valley. He should reach the Appalacian Mountains by midday."

"And I'm guessing he hasn't order any help to Poseidon," Naruto shook his head. "Thalia, don't take this the wrong way, but your dad is an idiot if he think he can finish things up without his brothers help."

"Brothers," Bianca said making everyone but the hunters to jump.

"Yeah, Hades included," Percy said. "That's where Nico is right now. He's trying to convince your dad too help o ut."

"We need all of the Big Three too cooperate with each other if we have any hopes to turn this war around," Naruto said. "That's how the Olympians won the last war. Kronos knows this, and that's why he's trying to keep them separated."

Naruto told them about how Hades got word of the invasion and let it slip, and Percy brought up the war against Oceanus.

"You're right, it does sound like Kronos staged this too keep the Big Three divided," Thalia said. "And knowing my father, he's too arrogant to realize he need his brothers now than ever."

"One more thing: I think we need to include Shikamaru and Temari in any planning in the next battle." Naruto said. "Shikamaru is the best strategist I know in the leaf, and I got a feeling the said can be said about Temari in the Sand Village that's why I assigned them with Hephaestus and Athena Cabin—since those two are the smartest cabins in camp. Not to mention the fact Hephaestus has history with the Sand Village might make it easier for his kids to work with Temari and Kankaro. Since they're here, let's use it to our advantage."

Percy Thalia and Grover nodded. Only Bianca didn't but that's only because she doesn't know all of Naruto's friends from the elemental nations.

"By the way, Thalia, what happened at the Lincoln Tunnel?" Naruto asked.

"Not much. Most of the forces we thought were coming disappeared," Thalia said.

"I was afraid of that," Naruto responded.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"On the way here, I thought over what happened at the Williamsburg Bridge. Apollo Cabin is the second largest cabin in Camp Half-Blood, after Gramp's Cabin. So why focus forces there?" Naruto asked. "I asked about the Hunters because like Apollo Cabin, they're full of skilled archers. Only unlike Apollo Cabin, I'm sure Hunters can handle fighting close combat if needed since they came with swords."

"So," Percy said.

Thalia sighed. "Percy, the greatest weakness of a long range fighter, is close range fighting. That's why Lady Artemis had us trained to fight in close range if needed."

"Exactly," Naruto said. "All the monsters we fought on that bridge were dressed not only to fight in close range, but to protect themselves as best as they could against Archers. Including the Minotaur."

"But what does that mean?" Percy asked.

"It's possible Kronos was focusing his forces more on our weak spots," Thalia said. "And that what happened at the Williamsburg Bridge wasn't just by chance."

"Sounds like the spy been busy," Naruto said.

"What spy?" Thalia demanded.

They told her about how they found out about Kronos and his silver charm.

"That's bad," she said. "Very bad."

"It could be anyone here," Naruto said. "We were all standing there when Percy and I send orders."

"But what can we do?" Grover asked. "Frisk every demigods until we find the charm?"

"Not all demigods," Naruto said. "Since Ares Cabin wasn't there, I think it's safe to say none of them are spies. Which means it's more crucial than ever my clone get Clarisse to rejoin the war now than ever."

"Why are they not here?" Bianca asked.

Naruto told them about the issue with the flying chariot and how it led to Clarisse dropping Ares Cabin out of the war. He also brought up his plan to get Ares Cabin back into the war.

"Risky, but clever," Thalia said. "If anyone can pull it off and get out of it alive it's you, Naruto."

"Thank you, Thalia," Naruto said.

"Until then we keep fighting," Percy said as he turned to the demigods in the room. 'We can't obsess about this spy. If we're suspicious of each other, we'll just tear ourselves apart. You guys were awesome last night. I couldn't ask for a braver army. Let's set up a rotation for the watches. Rest up while you can. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Everyone agreed as they separated to find a place to either sleep, eat, or repair their weapons."

"You and Naruto should do the same," Thalia said. "We'll wake you guys up if we need you."

The duo didn't argue. They found the nearest bedrooms and crashed in a bed to sleep, only to have another shared dream.

…

They were in the garden of Hades as Nico di Angelo dug a hope in one of Persephone's flower beds. Naruto hoped that Persephone didn't know what Nico was doing for his own good.

He poured a goblet of wine into the whole and began to chant, "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo, show yourself!"

An image formed, but it wasn't a ghost, but rather a scene. In the mist they saw Nico and Bianca as little children, playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns.

A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat like a star from an old 1940s movie. She had Bianca's smile and Nico's eyes—minus the mad scientist look.

On a chair next to her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit, which the duo recognize as Hades. He was leaning toward the woman, using his hands as he talked, like he was agitated.

"Please, my dear," he said. "You _must_ come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this."

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already _have_ Nico and Bianca. Surely—"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for _proper training_ , but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"

 _"Certamente,"_ Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is _un imbecile_."

Naruto and Percy admired Maria's courage, but know that was risky. Hades glanced at the ceiling. "Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of _last week_ to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too."

Maria smiled, and again it was creepy how much she looked like Bianca. "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld."

Hades wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx."

Maria di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children."

She kissed the lord of the dead and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain.

Naruto started wondering if Hades loved Nico's and Bianca's mother so much if they were blessed with a special power. However, since he didn't know any powers of Hades he couldn't guess which of their powers was that.

A moment later, he tensed. The children stopped playing as if they sensed something too.

"No!" Hades said. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded.

The force was violent, the entire mist image dissolved.

When it came into focus again. I saw Hades kneeling in the ruins, holding the broken form of Maria di Angelo. Fires still burned all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled.

Little Nico and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly. The Fury Alecto appeared behind them, hissing and flapping her leathery wings, although the children didn't seem to notice her.

"Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!"

"My lord, you cannot," Alecto warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

Hades glowed with rage that it almost look as if he might vaporize his children with his true form, but at the last moment he seemed to regain control.

"Take them," he told Alecto, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"As you wish, my lord," Alecto said. "And the woman's body?"

"Take her as well," he said bitterly. "Give her ancient rites."

Alecto, the children, and Maria's body dissolved into shadows, leaving Hades alone in the ruins.

 _That explains why Nico and Bianca don't remember anything from before the Lotus Hotel,_ Naruto thought as he remember the River Lethe was known for wiping memory.

But as Naruto thought the scene was over, a new voice said. "I warned you."

Hades turned. A girl in a multicolored dress stood by the smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was no more than twelve. She looked familiar to Naruto and Percy.

"You dare come here?" Hades growled. "I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot," the girl said. "The power of Delphi protects me."

That's when it dawn onto the boys they were looking at the Oracle of Delphi back when she was alive and young.

"You've killed the woman I loved!" Hades roared. "Your prophecy brought us to this!"

He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children," she said, "because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-call Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other demigod children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot change it."

Black fire lit the god's eyes.

"Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring you an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I _can_ curse you."

The girl's eyes widened. "You would not—"

"I swear," Hades said, "as long as my children remain outcast, as long as I labor under the curse of the Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

The girl screamed and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Nico fell to his knees in Persephone's garden, his face white with shock. Standing in front of him was the real Hades, towering in his black robes and scowling down at his son.

"And just what," he asked Nico, "do you think you're doing?"

A black explosion filled Naruto's and Percy's dream. Then the scene changed.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking along a white sand beach. She wore a swimsuit with a T-shirt wrapped around her waist. Her shoulders and face were sunburned.

She knelt and began writing in the surf with her finger in Ancient Greek Letters.

Rachel finished the writing a few words and muttered, "What in the world?"

Before Naruto could read it, the surf washed away the message, but he manage to catch: "My name: _Perseus_. And two other names: Asura and Indra."

Rachel stood abruptly and backed away from the surf.

"Oh, gods," she said. " _That's_ what it means."

She turned and ran, kicking up sand as she raced back to her family's villa.

She pounded up the porch steps, breathing hard. Her father looked up from his _Wall Street Journal_.

"Dad," Rachel marched up to him. "We have to go back."

"Her dad's mouth twitched, like he was trying to remember how to smile. "Back? We just got here."

"There's trouble in New York. Percy and Naruto are in danger."

"Did they call you?"

"No…not exactly. But I _know_. It's a feeling."

Mr. Dare folded his newspaper. "Your mother and I have been looking forward to the vacation for a long time."

"No you haven't! You both hate the beach! You're just too stubborn to admit."

"Now, Rachel—"

"I'm telling you something is wrong in New York! The whole city…I don't know what exactly, but it's under attack."

Her father sighed. "I think we would've heard something like that on the news."

"No," Rachel insisted. "Not this kind of attack. Have you had any calls since we got here?"

Her father frowned. "No…but it is the weekend, in the middle of the summer."

"You _always_ get calls," Rachel said. "You've got to admit that's strange."

Her father hesitated. "We can't just leave. We've spent a lot of money."

"Look," Rachel said. "Daddy…Percy needs me, Naruto, too. I have to deliver a message. It's life and death."

"What message? What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then you can't go."

Rachel closed her eyes like she was getting up her courage. "Dad… let me go, and I'll make a deal with you."

Mr. Dare sat forward, understanding deals. "I'm listening."

"Clarion Ladies Academy. I'll, I'll go there in the fall. I won't even complain. But you have to get me back to New York _right now._ "

He was silent for a long time. Then he opened his phone and made a call.

"Douglas? Prep the plane. We're leaving for New York. Yes…immediately."

Rachel flung her arms around him and her father seemed surprised, like she'd never hugged him before.

"I'll make it up to you, Dad!"

He smiled in a chilly way. "Yes, Rachel," he agreed. "You most certainly will."

The scene faded, and Naruto woke up in his bed with Bianca over him.

"Bianca, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"We got visitors," Bianca said. "Thalia is waking Percy."

"What kind of visitors?" Naruto asked.

"A Titan. He wants to see you and Percy, under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos."


	13. Naruto Meets the Titan Prometheus

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

Naruto Meets the Titan Prometheus

They could see the white flag from half a mile away. It was a big as a soccer field, carried by a thirty-foot-tall giant with bright blue skin and icy gray hair.

"A Hyperborean," Thalia said. "The giants of the north."

"Like the Canadians," Percy said referring to Laistrygonians.

"More like their northern frozen cousin," Naruto said. "I thought they were peaceful though."

"They usually are," Thalia said. "It's a bad sign that they sided with Kronos."

"You've met them?" Percy asked.

"Mmm. There's a big colony in Alberta. You do _not_ want to get into a snowball fight with those guys."

As the giant got closer. They could see three human-size envoys with him: a half-blood in armor, an _empousa_ demon with a black dress and flaming hiar, and a tall man in a tuxedo. The _empousa_ held the tux dude's arm, so they look like a couple on their way to a Broadway show or something—except for her flaming hair and fangs.

The group walked leisurely toward the Heckscher Playground. The swings and ball courts were empty. The only sound was the fountain on Umpire Rock.

Percy looked at Grover. "The tux dude is the Titan?"

He nodded nervously. "He looks like a magician. I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits."

Percy and Naruto stared at him. "You're scared of bunnies?" Percy asked.

"Blah-hah-hah! They're big bullies. Always stealing celery from defensive satyrs!"

Thalia cough as Naruto snickered.

"What?" Grover demanded.

"We'll have to work on your bunny phobia later," I said. "Here they come."

"The question is, which Titan is he?" Naruto asked.

The man in the tux stepped forward. He was taller than an average human—about seven feet tall. His black hair was tied in a ponytail. Dark round glasses covered his eyes, but what stand out was the scratches that covered his faces.

"Definitely not good," Naruto said.

"You got an idea who he is?" Percy asked.

"One judging from those scars on his face," Naruto responded. "But if I'm right that means he turned against Olympus like Oceanus did."

"Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki," he said in a silky voice. "It's a great honor."

His lady friend the _empousa_ hissed at the duo. No doubt she knew about how they destroyed two of her sisters last summer.

"My dear," Tux Dude said to her. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?"

She released his arm and drifted over to a park bench.

There was one armed demigod behind the Titan and an orange hair sound ninja Percy recognized as the one he and Annabeth had to fight to keep busy at Daedalus work shop—which wasn't easy as the guy had some strange power that transforms his form.

"Hey, Ethan," Percy said to the one guy he knew the name of. "You're looking good."

Ethan glared at him.

"Where's your half-brother Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Busy," Ethan responded.

"To business," the Titan extended his hand. "I am Prometheus."

Percy was too surprised to shake. "The fire-stealer guy? The chained-to-rock-with-the-vultures guy?"

Prometheus winced. He touched the scratches on his face. "Please, don't mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors."

"Except mine." Naruto said, remembering what Chiron told him during his first summer at Camp. "My ancestors and every other ancestor of those of the Elemental Nations got help from someone else before you could reach our world."

"True. I'll admit, the Six Paths Sage of your world was a step ahead of me," Prometheus said. "But it made no difference. In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity."

"Until Hercules freed you," Naruto said. "And this is how you repay the hero that freed you? By keeping company like this?"

Naruto was looking at the orange hair guy while Percy was focus on Ethan. But Prometheus was thinking otherwise—well for Percy he was.

"Oh, demons aren't so bad. You just have to keep them well fed," he said. "And your friend Sasuke hand picked Juugo here for our army specifically. Now, let us parley."

He waved them toward a picnic table and they sat down. Thalia and Grover stood behind Percy and Naruto.

The blue giant propped his white flag against a tree and began absently playing on the playground. He stepped on the monkey bars and crushed them, but he didn't seem angry. He just frowned and said, "Uh-oh." Then he stepped in the fountain and broke the concrete bowl in half. "Uhoh." The water froze where his foot touched it. A bunch of stuffed animals hung from his belt—the huge kind you get for grand prizes at an arcade. He reminded Percy and Naruto of Tyson, and the idea of fighting him made them sad.

Prometheus sat forward and laced his fingers. He looked earnest, kindly, and wise. "Percy, Naruto, your positions are weak. You know you can't stop another assault."

"We'll see."

Prometheus looked pained, like he really cared what happened to them. "Boys, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen."

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel," Grover put in. "Emphasis on _crafty_."

Prometheus shrugged. "True enough, satyr. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: You don't have the strength. You'll lose.' And I was right. So you see. I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos. I'll admit, partly for revenge. But mostly because it's the wisest choice. I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason."

He drew a map on the table with his fingers and golden lines appeared, glowing on the concrete. "This is Manhattan. We have armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty-to-one at least."

"Your spy has been keeping you posted," Percy guessed.

Prometheus smiled apologetically. "At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you'll be destroyed. I have seen this. It _will_ happen."

"I won't let it happen," Percy said.

Prometheus brushed a speck off his tux lapel. "Understand, Percy. You are refighting the Trojan War here Patterns repeat themselves in history. They reappear just as monsters do. A great siege. Two armies. The only difference is; this time you are defending. _You_ are Troy, and yoU know what happened to the Trojans don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's where you're wrong," Naruto said. "We're more like the five great nations of my home world, and like the five great nations, when pushed into a corner we find away to push through for the victory."

"Spoken like a true leaf ninja," Prometheus said. "What do you think your father would say."

Naruto took out a kunai and dugged it into the concrete with lightning chakra. "He would say stay put and put everything in line to save your home. Because that's exactly what he did! That's what all the Hokages before him did! And one day I'm going to be greater Hokage than all of them! And as long as Percy has the support of me and my fellow leaf ninjas, we'll share our will of fire to our fellow campers, hunters, nature spirits, and anyone else willing to fight with us."

"Well spoken," Grover said.

"I'm offering you to stand down. New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods anyways."

"Like we'll take the word of the Crooked One," Naruto said. "Let me ask you. Where's Rhea In this war? Has she forgiven Kronos for swallowing five of their children that he kept promising he wouldn't do?"

"Well, Rhea hasn't shown herself but I'm certain she has seen that Olympus will fall."

"In other words she still don't trust Kronos," Naruto said. "If the great mother and queen of the Titans can't trust Kronos, Prometheus, why should you? Why should all of us trust him?"

Percy realized what Naruto was doing. He was reversing the position by having Prometheus question Kronos through the first titan to turn against Kronos the first place, the one that helped started the First Titan War that led to the Fifth age: Rhea.

"Enough! If you don't back down now you won't stand a chance. The day after tomorrow, Typhon arrives in New York. The gods of Mount Olympus will be destroyed, but it will be much messier. Much, much worse. For you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule."

"Forget it Prometheus," Naruto said, "Because unless you bring Rhea here to tell us we can trust that the peace agreement will be fulfilled. The leaf and sand village ninjas will stand our ground. And don't even think of having Hecate use her magical powers to create illusions to fool us because We have two Hyuugas with the Byakugan that can see through the Mist. Something I know for a fact the Sharingan can't do."

"The Hunter of Artemis will fight to our lest breath, too. I serve Artemis and I promise you that."

Naruto and Thalia fist bump.

"Your courage does you credit, Thalia Grace."

Thalia stiffened. "That's my mother's surname. I don't use it."

"As you wish," Prometheus said casually. "At any rate, I'm not here to make enemies."

"Already too late," Naruto responded.

"I have always been a helper of mankind."

"That's a load of Minotaur dung," Thalia said. "When mankind first sacrificed to the gods, you tricked them into giving you the best portion. You gave us fire to annoy the gods, not because you cared about us. And when you failed to get the Elemental Nations on your side, you pushed harder to make us favor you most."

Prometheus shook his head. "You don't understand. I helped shape your nature."

A wiggling lump of clay appeared in his hands. He fashioned it into a little doll with legs and arms. It didn't have any eyes, but it groped around the table, stumbling over Prometheus' fingers. "I have been whispering in man's ears since the beginning of your existence. I represent your curiosity, your sense of exploration, your inventiveness. Help me save you, Percy. Do this, and I will give mankind a new gift—a new revelation that will move you as far forward as fire did. You can't make that kind of advance under the gods. They would never allow it. But this could be a new golden age for you. Or…" He made a fist and smashed the clay man into a pancake."

The blue giant stumbled. "Uh-oh." Over at the park bench, the _empousa_ bared her fangs in a smile.

"So that's it, you want to influence Percy to chose to destroy Olympus," Naruto shook his head. "And let me guess, Sasuke isn't here because he would try to kill me. I hate to tell you this, Prometheus, but no matter what Percy choose, Sasuke and I have to fight."

"Kronos promised…"

"Kronos promised got nothing to do with us." Naruto said. "Because the prophecy made it clear the two of us have to fight. As long as we're destined to fight, your peace can't happen. Nemesis can tell you herself that Sasuke won't go with peace until he kills me so he can get his precious Mangekyou Sharingan to get revenge on his brother."

Ethan smirked. "How do you know he'll achieve getting that Mangekyou Sharingan? For all you know he no longer considers you a close friend, and thus killing you won't give him that power. He could just be out to kill you so Kronos can get his hand on the Fox demon in you and he finally be rid of you."

"Oh like you're the one to know what Sasuke wants," Naruto said. "Nemesis is the goddess of balance as well as revenge. It's her job to make sure the balance between our two worlds. How do we know if Kronos get his hands on a tailed beast he won't disrupt the balance of our worlds."

"Oh like you're the one to talk. Balance change when your grandparents brought you into this world," Ethan said.

"Calm down you two," Prometheus intervene. "Maybe if I show you two the whole truth of Luke you two would understand easier."

"Lady Hestia showed us enough!" Naruto responded.

"We'll see about that." The Titan reached out and touched their foreheads with his index finger.

…

Suddenly I was back in May Castellan's living room. Candles flickered on the fireplace mantle, reflecting the mirrors along the walls. Through the kitchen doorway, they could see Thalia sitting at the table with Ms. Castellan bandaged her wounded leg. Seven-year-old Annabeth sat next to her, playing with a Medusa beanbag toy.

Hermes and Luke stood apart in the living room.

The god's face looked liquid in the candlelight, like he couldn't decide what shape to adopt. He was dressed in a navy blue jogging outfit with winged Reeboks.

"Why show yourself now?" Luke demanded. His shoulders were tense, as if he expected a fight. "All these years I've been calling to you, praying you'd show up, and nothing. You left me with _her_." He pointed toward the kitchen like he couldn't bear to look at his mother, much less say her name.

"Luke, do not dishonor her," Hermes warned. "Your mother did the best she could. As for me, I could not interfere with your path. The children of the gods must find their own way."

"So it was for my own good. Growing up on the streets, fending for myself, fighting monsters."

"You're my son," Hermes said. 'I know you had the ability. When I was only a baby, I crawled from my cradle and set out for—"

"I'm not a god! Just once, you could've said something. You could've helped when"—he took an unsteady breath, lowering his voice so no one in the kitchen could over-hear—"when she was having one of her _fits_ , shaking me and saying crazy things about my fate. When I used to hide in the closet so she wouldn't find me with those…those glowing eyes. Did you even _care_ that I was scared? Did you even know when I finally ran away?"

In the kitchen, Ms. Castellan chattered aimlessly, pouring Kool-Aid for Thalia and Annabeth as she told them stories about Luke as a baby. Thalia rubbed her bandaged leg nervously. Annabeth glanced into the living room and held up a burned cookie for Luke to see. She mouthed. _Can we go now?_

"Luke, I cared very much," Hermes said slowly, "but gods must not interfere directly in mortal affairs. It is one of our Ancient Laws. Especially when your destiny…" His voice trailed off. He stared at the candles as if remembering something unpleasant.Hi-HHN

"What?" Luke asked. "What about my destiny?"

"You should not have come back," Hermes muttered. "It only upsets you both. However, I see now that you are getting too old to be on the run without help. I'll speak with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask to send a satyr to collect you."

"We're doing fine without your help," Luke growled, "Now, what were you saying about my destiny?"

The wings on Hermes' Reeboks fluttered restlessly. He studied his son like he was trying to memorize his face. That's when it dawn to Percy and Naruto that Hermes _knew_ what May Castellan's muttering meant. Just the look on his face made it certain. Hermes understood what would happen to Luke someday, how he would turn evil.

"My son," he said, "I'm the god of travelers, the god of roads. If I know anything, I know that you must walk your own path, even though it tears my heart."

"You don't love me."

"I promise I…I do love you. Go to camp. I will see that you get a quest soon. Perhaps you can defeat the Hydra, or steal the apples of Hesperides. You will get a chance to be a great hero before…"

"Before what?" Luke's voice was trembling now. "What did my mom see that made her like this? What's going to happen to me? If you love me, _tell_ me."

Hermes expression tightened. "I cannot."

"Then you don't care!" Luke yelled.

In the kitchen, the talking died abruptly.

"Luke?" May Castellan called. "Is that you? Is my boy all right?"

Luke turned to hide his face, but Percy and Naruto could see tears in his eyes. "I'm fine. I have a new family. I don't need either of you."

"I'm your father," Hermes insisted.

"A _father_ is supposed to be around. I've never even _met_ you. Thalia, Annabeth, come on! We're leaving!"

"My boy, don't go!" May Castellan called after him. "I have your lunch ready!"

Luke stormed out the door, Thalia and Annabeth scrambling after him. May Castellan tried to follow, but Hermes held her back.

As the screen door slammed, May collapsed in Hermes' arms and began to shake. Her eyes opened—glowing green—and she clutched desperately at Hermes' shoulders.

 _"My son,"_ she hissed in a dry voice. _"Danger. Terrible fate!"_

"I know, my love," Hermes said sadly. "Believe me, I know."

The images faded. Prometheus pulled his had away from Percy's and Naruto's forehead.

"Percy?" Thalia asked. "What…what was that?"

"He just showed us a memory," Naruto said with a shaky breath as Percy was clammy with sweat.

Prometheus nodded sympathetically. "Appalling, isn't it? The gods know what is to come, and yet they do nothing, even for their children and legacy. How long did it take them to tell you _your_ prophecy, Percy Jackson? Don't you think your father knows what will happen to you? Or you Naruto Uzumaki, bearing the curse of the Jinchurikis fate just as your mother have. Your grandparents had to know you both would bear it."

Percy was too stunned to answer, but Naruto didn't hesitated.

"What happened to Luke was tragic, but my parents chose to sacrifice themselves for me," Naruto responded. "Don't think this change our decision. You're just evading the fact of the matter of you still haven't been able to prove that Kronos would keep his word."

"Naruto is right," Percy said. "Tell Kronos to call off his attack, leave Luke Castellan's body, and return to the pits of Tartarus. Then maybe I won't have to destroy him."

The _empousa_ snarled. Her hair erupted in fresh flames, but Prometheus just sighed.

"If you change your mind," he said, "I have a gift for you, Percy."

A Greek vase appeared on the table. It was about three feet high and a foot wide, glazed with black and white geometric designs. The ceramic lid was fastened with a leather harness.

Grover whimpered when he saw it.

Thalia gasped. "That's not—"

"Yes," Prometheus said. "You recognize it."

"What is it?" Naruto asked in confusion not getting the danger of it, although he did sense it.

"This belonged to my sister-in-law," Prometheus explained. "Pandora."

"As in Pandora's box," Percy said.

Prometheus shook his head. "I don't know how this _box_ business got started. It was never a box. It was a _pithos_ , a storage jar."

"You mean like that sealing jar used to hold the Shukaku before it was sealed in Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"And the one used to hold the two-tails and eight-tails between Jinchurikis in the cloud," Prometheus said. "Although those were created by the Six-Paths, but the general idea is similar. Anyways, Pandora did open this jar, which contained most of the demons that now haunt mankind—fear, death, hunger, sickness."

"You mean the gods in charge of those?" Naruto asked. "Like Phobos and Thanos?"

"More like spirits and demons served under those gods," Prometheus said.

"Don't forget me," the _empousa_ purred.

"Indeed," Prometheus conceded. "The first _empousa_ was also trapped in this jar, released by Pandora. But what I find curious about the story—Pandora always gets blame. She is punished for being curious. The gods would have you believe that this is the lesson: mankind should not explore. They should not ask questions. They should do what they are told. In truth, Percy, this jar was a trap designed by Zeus and the other gods. It was revenge on _me_ and my entire family—my poor simple brother Epimetheus and his wife Pandora. The gods knew she would open the jar. They were willing to punish the entire race of humanity along with us."

Percy started questioning about the gods.

But Naruto just stretched back. "There you go again, blaming the gods for everything that went wrong like we shouldn't trust them, and you're working for the least trustful titan of all." Naruto said.

"This is not for you Naruto, this is for Percy," Prometheus said. "For only one spirit remains inside when Pandora opened it: Elpis; the Spirit of Hope. She would not abandon humanity. Hope does not leave without being given permission. She can only be released by a child of man."

The Titan slid the jar across the table.

"I give you this as a reminder of what the gods are like," he said. "Keep Elpis, if you wish. But if you decide that you have seen enough destruction; enough futile suffering, then open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrendering. I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare survivors."

Percy stared at the jar in wonder and worry.

"I don't want the thing," Percy growled.

"Too late," Prometheus said. "The gift is given. It cannot be taken back."

"Maybe so, but you forget one thing Prometheus, Hope is also what fills the Will of Fire," Naruto said as he took the vase. "So thanks for the reminder what my village stands for."

Prometheus didn't reply as he stood. The _empousa_ came forward and slipped her arm through his.

"Morrain!" Prometheus called to the blue giant. "We are leaving. Get your flag."

"Uh-oh," the giant said.

"We'll see you two soon, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki," Prometheus promised. "One way or another."

Ethan Nakamura gave the duo one last hateful look as Juugo the sound ninja remained neutral before leaving Central Park.

"I doubt Kronos would keep any of his word as Prometheus claimed," Naruto said. "Rhea wouldn't have turned against Kronos if he was capable of keeping his word. And the fact Prometheus dodge the subject of Rhea just proves Kronos still don't have her by his side after what he did."

"I hope you're right," Thalia said.


	14. Hyperions Looses When Pigs Fly

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Where 'Pigs Fly' Originated**

Once they got back to the plaza, Thalia pulled the duo aside. "What did Prometheus showed you two?"

They told her about the vision of May Castellan's house. Thalia rubbed her thigh like she was remembering the old wound.

"That was a bad night," she admitted. "Annabeth was so little I don't think she really understood what she saw. She just knew Luke was upset."

"Do you know what happened to May Castellan?" Percy asked. "I mean—"

"I know what you mean," Thalia said. "I never saw her have an, um, episode, but Luke told me about the glowing eyes, the strange things she would say. He made me promise never to tell."

"Well if anyone asked we saw it ourselves," Naruto said. "Heck I even witnessed it, she shook me out of my transformation jutsu."

Thalia nodded in understanding. "What cause it, I have no idea. If Luke knew, he never told me."

"Hermes knew," Percy said. "Something caused May to see parts of Luke's future, and Hermes understood what would happen—how Luke would turn into Kronos."

Thalia frowned. "You can't be sure of that. Remember Prometheus was manipulating what you two saw, showing you what happened in the worst possible light. Hermes _did_ love Luke. I could tell by looking at his face. And Hermes was there that night because he was checking up on May, taking care of her,. He wasn't all bad."

"I can believe that," Naruto said. "I may of not know my mom, but I do know I must have inherited my lock manipulation power from her, and that's a rare gift in Cabin Eleven. So Luke and my mom must have been special and maybe the said can be said about my grandmother and maybe at one time May."

"Still it's not right," Percy insisted. "Luke was just a little kid. Hermes never helped him, never stopped him from running away."

Thalia shouldered her bow. "Percy, you can't start feeling sorry for Luke. We all have tough things to deal with. All demigods do. Our parents are hardly ever around. But Luke made bad choices. Nobody forced him to do that. In fact—"

She glanced down the hall to make sure we were alone. "I'm worried about Annabeth. If she has to face Luke in battle, I don't know if she can do it. She's always had a soft spot for him."

Percy started blushing but Naruto spoke up. "It'll be hard, but I'm sure she'll pull through." Naruto said. "Believe me, I may not have the kind of history with Sasuke you and Annnabeth had with Luke, but I made a promise to Sakura after she wasn't able to convince Sasuke to stay that I would bring him back to the leaf, and every time I face Sasuke, I hope to live by my promise."

Naruto looked toward Sakura.

"Perhaps," Thalia said, "I do know one thing, Luke was never the same after that night. He got reckless and moody, like he had something to prove. By time Grover found us and tried to get us to camp…well, part of the reason we had so much trouble was because Luke wasn't be careful."

"It must be the Hermes in us," Naruto said. "I was the same way when I was growing up alone. I was always out to prove to others of my existence as more than someone to stare hatefully. That's why I wanted to be the greatest of all Hokages, because if I achieve it, I prove my existence."

"That's great, Naruto, but what does this have to do with Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"The point is, Annabeth didn't see what Luke was doing as a problem. Luke was her hero. She only understood that his parents had made him sad, and she got very defensive of him. She still _is_ defensive." Thalia said. "All I'm saying… don't you fall in the same trap. Luke has given himself to Kronos now. We can't afford to be soft on him."

"You're right," Percy said.

"That's great and all, but did you guys learn anything we can use?" Temari asked walking up.

"Just that Kronos is going to try and over power us," Naruto said.

"Well if it makes any sense, Shikamaru Kakashi and I been working away to evenly disperse the campers across the tunnels and bridges so no one cabin won't be easily overwhelmed as well as army in the parks." Temari said. "Thalia, I need to talk to you about how we should divide the hunters since from what I understand Hunters and campers had history of not getting along."

"Fair enough," Thalia said.

"Temari, there's something you can do to help boost moral. Tell them Lady Rhea hasn't joined the Titans," Naruto said.

"Okay, but may I ask why?" Temari asked.

"Rhea was the first Titan to turn against Kronos and helped the Olympians in the last Titan War," Naruto said. "She's also mother of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, and Hestia. Hopefully the idea that the mother of the first Olympians haven't turn sides will help boost moral."

"Okay, but how do you know she didn't turn?" Temari asked.

"Because Naruto kept calling Prometheus out on his and Kronos' bluff," Thalia said. "He kept demanding Rhea to tell them us if we should trust Kronos even with Prometheus changing subjects."

"Hey, if we can't trust Great-Great Grandma Rhea, who can we trust?" Naruto asked,

"Well, I better go help Temari figure out how to divide the hunters, then check on them. After that, get some more sleep before nightfall. You two should crash too."

"The last thing I need is more dreams," Percy said.

"I know, believe me. But Percy there's not telling when you'll get another chance to rest. It's going to be a long night—maybe our last night."

"Well I don't know about our last night, but maybe we can find out something on Rhea." Naruto said. "Hey Temari, see if you can do something with this," Naruto took Pandora's pithos and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"A magical jar similar to the one that hold the Shukaku," Naruto said. "I can't tell you what's in it right now, but I will say if it's open it could cost us everything we came here to fight for."

Temari's expression hardened and nodded. "Sure. Just be sure to tell me what's in it when this war is over."

"Why didn't you tell her what's in it?" Percy asked as Temari and Thalia left.

"Too risky with too many demigods listening," Naruto said. "Besides I'm not wrong. If we're right and that jar is open, it could cost us everything."

Percy nodded but had a grim look.

"Relax, as far as I know Temari isn't ADHD so she won't be tempted to open it," Naruto said.

Naruto and Percy found a place to crash and sleep, and indeed they had dreams, but it they didn't have their usual shared dream vision as Naruto had his own historical lessons.

Naruto was at a river he didn't recognized, as a young man with spiky mid-length hair was skipping rocks. Or rather trying to skip one across the river.

"Next time I'll definitely send it to the other side…"

But before he could another rock was tossed and successfully reach the other end. The boy turned so see a boy with brown straight hair winking.

"You should aim a little higher when you throw. That's how you get the knack of it…"

The other boy glared and said, "I know that. If I really want it, it will get there…! Anyway, who are you?"

The second boy paused for a bit. "Currently, we could say I'm your rival in playing stone skipping…Mine got to the other side, though."

"I asked you who you are!"

"My name is Hashirama. I can't tell you my surname."

 _Hashirama, why does that sound familiar?_ Naruto thought.

The other boy looked annoyed. "Hashirama, eh… Look! This time I'll make it!"

The boy threw the stone in a way that looked familiar to Hashirama, and not exactly in a good way. Sadly the stone failed to reach the otherside making the boy sweat.

As if sensing it was his fault, Hashirama sat down and said, "I'm sorry." Catching the boy off guard.

"…Err… you don't have to get that depress… S-sorry…it was just as excuse."

"…I didn't know…that you had such annoying subjective symptoms," Hashirama whined.

"I can't understand if you're a good or a bad guy, you Jerk!" The boy responded.

This just led to Hashirama laughing. "But you can understand that I'm better than you at stone skipping!"

"Next time I'll use you instead of the stone!"

This made Hashirama depressed again. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you angry…I'm ready to be thrown in the river to make up for it… go ahead…"

"Do you realized that you're annoying too?"

"I just hope that I can get to the other side…"

 _Just who is this Hashirama kid?_ " Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"I can't stand you! Go away!"

"Well then…" Hashirama started walking away until the boy stopped him.

"No, wait!"

"Should I go or not?" Hashirama asked. "Could you please make it clearer."

That's when he noticed the corpses floating down the river.

"What's that?"

Hashirama ran ontop of the water to check the corpse catching the boy off guard.

"Are you…a shinobi?"

"The war is going to reach this place soon. Go home." Hashirama said. "I have to go…see you…" Hashirama took the corpse and headed to the other side of the river.

"I'm Madara," the boy shouted. "…Not revealing you surname to a stranger… Is one of the Shinobi rules."

He didn't have to as Madara's name ring bells in Naruto's head. _Madara… as in Madara Uchiha?_ Naruto thought as he remember Rachel's painting. The boy was obviously younger, but he was certain he was the same Madara Uchiha.

"As I thought… you're a shinobi too," Hashirama said.

The dream shifted and this time both boys stood across the river from each other.

"First of all… Let's use stone skipping as our greeting."

"Yes…" Hashirama said.

They took out one stones and threw it across. Both stones skipped successfully across and both boys caught it only to noticed something written on them.

"Hashirama… Sorry… Today I remembered I have something to do." Madara said.

"I-I see… Then… I'll go home too today."'

Just then four people appeared with two on either side of river. Where Hashirama was an adult and one white hair kid appeared. The adult look like he might be Hashirama's father and the although the hair was different the kid might have been Hashirama's brother, and the said can be said about the adult and kid on the other side but with Madara.

Both sides started fighting each other.

"Stop it!" Both Hashirama and Madara yelled.

But the battle continued then dream shifted and now Hashirama and Madara were adults and now were force to fighting each other with their clans by their sides.

Naruto already figured out who Hashirama was but seeing him as adult form confirmed it: _The First Hokage_.

And the brother Naruto saw was the Second Hokage and he just killed Madara's brother.

"Madara you can't win against me," Hashirama said. "Let's … Let's end this… If the greatest shinobi, the Uchiha and Senju joined hands…the country will stop finding other shinobi clans to take us on and one day the fighting will stop."

Madara stared at Hashirama. But he as his brother said something with his dying breath and Madara used smoke bombs to disappear.

The dream shifted again and a major battle was over. Hashirama was standing over Madara Uchiha with Tobirama.

"Madara… this is the end," Tobirama said.

"Wait, Tobirama," Hashirama said.

"But why, Brother? This is our chance isn't it?" Tobirama asked.

"I won't allow you to lay a hand on him…" Hashirama said.

"Hmph, you might as well make it quick, Hashirama," Madara said.

"If you do it, I'll be satisfied." Madara said.

"It's no use acting tough. If we kill you, the head…the young Uchiha that hold you dear will go on a rampage."

"There's no one in the Uchiha who still feels like that anymore."

"No, I'm sure there are. Just the two of us… can't we settle it like we used to?"

"You know we can't. I'm not the same as you anymore," Madara argued. "I don't have any siblings left and I can't trust you."

"How can we make you trust us?"

"If you want us to straighten things out…then either kill your brother, or kill yourself. Then, we'll be even. Then I will trust your clan."

"Naruto! Wake up! Now!"

…

Naruto woke up to see Sakura standing over him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Annabeth got a look of her shield. There's an army heading south into Central Park."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto got up and stretched.

They regathered with the troops as well as Percy and Annabeth at the reservoir.

"So Naruto, did you dream anything interesting?" Percy asked.

"Uh… does how Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage met count as interesting?" Naruto asked.

""Say what now?" Percy asked.

Naruto explained about his dream vision.

"Why would you dream that?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it got something to do with what Aphrodite' said about how her daughter became the first Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox… but I didn't see Mito Uzumaki anywhere in my dreams," Naruto said. "What about you Percy."

"I saw how May Castellan lost her mind," Percy said.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

Percy nodded and told him how May try to take on the Oracle's spirit when Luke was just a baby, unaware of the curse Hades put over the oracle.

"I guess that make sense," Naruto said.

"This is great guys, but what do you think your separate dreams mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Who knows," Naruto said as they met up with Thalia and the counsellors.

"They're coming," Thalia confirmed, pointing north with a silver arrow. "One of my scouts just reported they've crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army…" She shrugged. "It's huge.

"We'll hold them at the park," Percy said.

"Everyone has Katsuya?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Naruto, any word from your shadow clone on cabin five?" Percy asked.

"Nope, and that's a good thing," Naruto said. "After all if I got memories from my shadow clone, it means it's been destroyed."

"Grover, you ready?" Percy asked.

He nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

"Yes, we will!" said another voice. A very old, fat satyr pushed through the crowd, stumbling over his own spear.

He was dressed in wood-bark armor that only cover half his belly.

"Leneus?" Percy said.

"Don't act so surprise," he huffed. "I _am_ a leader of the Council, and you _did_ tell me to find Grover. Well I found him, and I'm not going to let a mere _outcast_ lead the satyrs without my help!"

Grover was making gagging motions behind Leneus back, but the old satyr grinned like he was the savior of the day. "Never fear! We'll show those Titans."

"Um…yeah. Well, Grover you won't be alone. Annabeth and Athena cabin will make their stand here."

"So will my friends from the Leaf and Sand," Naruto said as everyone nodded. "That includes you Karin."

Karin nodded.

"Right. And me, and…Thalia?"

She patted Percy on the shoulder. "Say no more. The Hunters are ready."

Temari stepped up. "As/ for the rest of you, you got your new positions from Shikamaru Kakashi and me. Cabin Counselllors will still be leading but you will be divided into positions than by cabins to disperse the forces evenly. We won't be giving Kronos any openings this time. If he want to push through, he has to push through even forces."

Everyone nodded, agreing this was better.

"Before you leave I want to say even if Ares Cabin doesn't get here for the battle, keep an eye out for Chiron and his band of Party Ponies," Naruto said. "I don't know how Kronos' time powers would impact their own powers and speed, but we can't forget Chiron's promise. Chiron hasn't given us reason to distrust him before, and I doubt he would now."

"Uh, Naruto, by party ponies, do you mean those party crazed centaurs you met in Miami?" Shikamaru asked.

"The ones we met in Miami turned out to be just one herd out of many found across the US," Naruto explained. "We don't know how many times more Chiron would bring."

Naruto's friends nodded in understanding.

"Then let's do it," Percy said. "Good hunting, everybody!"

As soon as the forces left to their destinations, they heard the army before they were seen.

The noise was like a cannon barrage combined with a football stadium crowd—like every Patriots fan in New England was changing us with bazookas.

At the north end of the reservoir, the enemy vanguard broke through the woods—a warrior in golden armor leading a battalion of Laistrygonian giants with huge bronze axes. Hundreds of other monsters poured out behind them.

"Positions!" Annabeth yelled.

Cabin six scrambled, hoping to break the army around the reservoir so they would have to follow the trails around it.

At first the army did divided and streamed toward them along the shore and triggered their traps. The jogging trail erupted in Greek Fire incinerating many of the monsters instantly. Others flailed around, engulfed in Green fire. Athena campers used grappling hooks around the largest giant and pulled them to the ground.

In the woods on the right, the Hunters sent volley of silver arrows into the enemy line, destroying twenty or thirty _dracaenae,_ but more marched behind them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei how about that water vortex jutsu you copied from Zabuza?" Naruto asked through Katsuya.

A swirl of water formed in a sideways vortex as it slammed into the vortex.

"Thalia, you think you can summon lightning into that vortex?" Naruto asked.

Sure enough a bolt of lightning cracled out of the sky and hit the vortex disintegrating many into ashes.

"Hey Naruto, you know I can summoned water," Percy responded.

"Relax Percy, I'm just sparing your strength for whoever is leading this fight," Naruto said. "We don't want to waist our strength before the main guest gets here."

Grover and his nature spirit friends were using nature itself to slow the enemy down but it wasn't enough. Giants smashed through trees and dryads faded as their life sources were destroyed. Hellhounds lunged at the timber wolves, knowing them aside. Enemy archers returned fire, and a hunter fell from a high branch.

"Percy! Naruto!" Annabeth pointed to the reservoir. A Titan win golden flaming-like armor was charging toward them on top of the water.

A Greek firebomb exploded right on top of him, but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of the air.

"Hyperion," Annabeth said. "The lord of light. Titan of the East."

"Second greatest Titan warrior after Atlas, and father of Helios?" Naruto asked. "Perfect. Katsuya tell Neji and Hinata to help boost defenses from the army but leave the Titan to Percy and me."

"Naruto, no way you and Percy can fight him," Annabeth said.

"Why not? Percy has water powers stronger than any jutsu, and I'm immune to fire!" Naruto said.

Percy concentrated the water as he advance toward Hyperion as Naruto ran ontop of water feeling Nature magic in him calling on Nature chakra as he goes Sage Mode.

Twenty feet away, Hyperion raised his sword. "Athena's and Hermes' grandson who took down the mighty Kracken and Kampe," he mused. "and the Sea god's son—the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again."

"It wasn't hard," Percy said. "You Titans are about as bright as my gym socks."

Hyperion snarled. "You want bright?"

His body ignited a column of light and heat. The duo looked away but were still blinded.

Instinctively Percy raised Riptide and blocked Hyperion's blade slammed against it. The shockwave sent send a ten foot ring of water around the surface of the wave.

While Percy held his ground Naruto appeared behind Hyperion, using nature chakra to sense out his location and formed a huge Rasengan.

"Sage Style: Giant Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the giant Rasegan into Hyperion causing him to roar in pain.

Percy used this time to summon a tidal wave and forced it in reverse. He jumped upward on a jet of water as the waves hit Hyperion, extinguishing his light as he went over.

Both boys landed on the lake's surface as Hyperion struggled to his feet. His golden armor dripping wet. Even his eyes no longer blazed, but they still look murderous.

"You will burn Jackson! You will burn Uzumaki!" he roared.

He swung his sword and Percy met it with his own as the air charged with ozone.

Meanwhile Athehna Cabins was leading an assault while Grover and his nature spirits were regrouping on the left flank, enstrangling the enemies with bushes and weeds as Naruto's friends and their senseis attack.

"Enough games," Hyperion said. "We fight on land."

Then Hyperion yelled and a wall of force slammed into Percy and Naruto, seinding them flying and slamming into the ground three hundred yards away.

A log took Naruto's place as Percy manage to regain his form.

Hyperion closed in, but Naruto jumped in the air with the Rasen-shuriken in one hand, "Wind Style: Rasen-shuriken!"

Before Hyperion could see what was coming at him it hit him hard and expanded

"Percy!" Naruto shouted.

Percy nodded and send another reverse tidal wave that hit the orb mixing the Rasen-shuriken with water.

When the Rasen-Shuriken retreated Percy moved in to an attack, drawing from the water keeping Hyperion's flames from reforming.

"Stop it!" the Titan roared. "Stop that wind!"

Hyperion stumbled as he kept being bushing him away.

"Percy!" Grover called in amazement. "How are you _doing_ that?"

Percy was confused until he noticed he was standing in his own personal hurricane. Not only it was weakening Hyperion, but it also seem to repel weapons being thrown at Percy.

Naruto created another Rasen-Shuriken, with enough Nature Chakra in it that if it weren't for Pan's blessing, Naruto would have been drained. "Rasen-Shuriken!"

Naruto threw his second Rasen-Shuriken into Hyperion as the Hurricane kept him down. This time the jutsu and storm created a more destructive sphere that send him into the ground.

As the jutsu ended, Grover and his friends started erupting at where Hyperion was and wrapped around him until finally formed a maple tree.

"That should make sure Hyperion stays down," Grover said.

Many satyrs passed out from exhaustion, but they did well. the trunk was at least twenty feet in diameter with branches as tall as any in the park.

The Titan army started to retreat. A cheer went up from everyone on Percy's and Naruto's side. Sadly their victory was short lived.

 _"REEEEET!"_

The squeal echoed through Manhattan. Demigods and monsters alike froze in terror.

"Was that the Erymantian boar?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Grover had a panicked look. "It can't be!"

Two years ago they gotten a ride from Erymantian Boar from Pan. But the pitch was higher and shriller.

 _"REEEEEEET!"_ A huge pink creature soared over the reservoir looking like a Macy's Day night mare blimp with wings.

"A sow!" Annabeth cried. "Take cover!"

Campers scattered as the winged pig swooped down. Her wings were pink like flamingos, which match her skin. Her hooves slammed into the ground, barely missing Athena's campers. The pig stomped around and tore down half an acre of trees, killing more dryads, belching a cloud of noxious gas. Then it took off again, circling around for another strike.

"What is that thing?" Percy asked.

"The Crommyonian Sow. It terrorized Greek towns back in the day." Annabeth said.

"I remember that tale. Theseus slayed it on the way to Athens," Naruto said.

"So another monster that might have a grudge against a child of Poseidon?" Percy asked.

"Possible." Naruto said.

The Titan army was recovering from its shock, realizing the pig wasn't after them and started regrouping, which wasn't good. Every time the sow belched, Grover's nature spirits yelped and faded back into their trees.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're in command of the shinobies." Naruto said. "Percy, keep up if you can!"

"Naruto—what?"

Naruto touched the cufflings and his wings expanded. Naruto focus wind chakra into them to help give him a lift into the air.

Naruto soared above the pig and made the hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Naruto flapped his wings and send a twister of razor sharp wind into the sow.

Percy used this moment to get a graffling hook from the ground and threw it like a lasso. The hook wrapped around the base of on of the pig's wings. After being hit by Naruto's jutsu and now having a grappling hook around it's wing, the Sow squealed in rage and veered off, yanking the rope and Percy into the sky.

"Hey Sow! You stink worse than Erymanthian boar!" Naruto teased as he flew past the Plaza hotel into the canyon of Fifth Avenue, with the Sow Following him. Percy tried to climb the rope, but couldn't with his rope swinging around forcing him to dodge street lamps and side of buildings.

They zigzagged along several blocks and continue south during Park Avenue. Any time the Sow loose interest, Naruto send another wind style jutsu at it, just not the wind scythe as he didn't want to cut Percy's rope from this height.

When Naruto looked back he saw Blackjack speeding along next to them, darting back and forth to avoid the pig wings.

They reached the Grand Central Terminal with a giant statue of Hermes above the main entrance. It was too high for statues to reach, but thanks to Naruto's wings and the sow, the duo were just in range.

Percy swung outward and manage to circle his rope around the statue. It might of slowed down most planes, but the Sow was able to yank it off it's pedestal.

Percy let go of the rope and landed on Blackjack in an uncomfortable way.

Naruto took it from there. As the sow lost interest in him, he lowered himself to Hermes statue.

"Grandpa Hermes! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-Three. Kill the flying Pig! Begin activation."

Immediately the statue's legs moved and Naruto took that as the signal to regain altitude out of the statue's way. Meanwhile Percy and Blackjack were now leading the sow.

Naruto looked ahead and saw the main public library with the big marble lions flanking the steps. Naruto remembered how Daedalus made his automaton body look almost human, which gave him an idea.

"Percy, keep it distracted!" Naruto told Percy and he soared straight down to the library main entrance.

Naruto landed on the steps with ease.

"Lions! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Kill the flying pig! Begin Activation!"

The lions stood up and looked at Naruto confused until they heard the Sow: _"REEEEEEET!"_

Percy and Blackjack manage to get the sow to land on the sidewalk with a crash. The lions stared at it before pouncing. At the same time, the beat up statue of Hermes leaped onto the pig's head and started banging it mercilessly with it's metal caduceus.

Naruto and Percy didn't have to do anything as the pig disintegrate.

When the monster was turned into dust, the Lions and Hermes statue look around in Confusion.

Naruto spoke up. "Lions! Grandpa Hermes! Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-Three: Defend Manhattan! Begin Activation!"

The statues straightened up as if processing their new order and marched off North.

"How did you know that worked?" Percy asked.

"I didn't. I just thought I give it a chance," Naruto replied.

Percy face palmed at Naruto's statement. But before they could figure it out, they started hearing the fighting getting closer. They were needed. Percy jumped on Blackjack's back and Naruto spread out his wings and they headed north toward the sounds of explosions.


	15. Return of the Infamous Party Ponies

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Return of the Infamous Party Ponies**

Midtown was a war zone. Naruto and Percy flew over little skirmishes everywhere. A giant was ripping up trees in Bryant Park while dryads pelted him with nuts. Outside the Waldorf Astoria, a bronze statue of Benjamin Franklin was whacking a hellhound with a rolled-up newspaper. Three of Hephaestus campers were fighting a squad of _dracaenae_ in the middle of Rockerfeller Center.

Team Asuma and Team Gai were helping out as Neji was using Kaiten to repel attacks, Lee and Gai were fighting weights free, Tenten was using her new axe, Shikamaru was binding enemies with his shadow for Choji to knock down using his family expansion jutsu to take them out as Ino try to get the injured out of the way. Sadly seemed the worse of it was further south as there were smoke and noise.

They did a quick sweep of the surrounding area. The Hunters had set up a defensive line on 37th, just two blocks north of Olympus. To the east on Park Avenue, Temari and Kankaro were helping the Hephaestus Cabin and an army of statues against sound ninjas. To the west, Sakura, Kakashi, Demeter Cabin, and Grover's nature spirits turned Sixth Avenue into a jungle against Kronos' demigods. To the south, Team Eight were trying to cover the army coming from the south.

"We have to land where they need us most," Percy said.

"There!" Naruto pointed to a silver owl banner in the southeast corner of the fight, 33rd at Park Avenue tunnel. Annabeth and two of her sibling were holding back a Hyperborean giant.

"Cover me," Naruto said as he sored in. Naruto flew above the Hyperborean Giant and shadow clone. Both made a series of their own hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Fire Scythe Jutsu!" Both shouted. Naruto flapped his wings creating a wind scythe jutsu as the clone blew a fireball. The combine jutsus hit the Ice Giant. Naruto then retreated his wings so he can falling from the height and formed the a normal wind powered Rasengan. "Wind Style Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the wind style Rasengan into the giant's head.

Instead of crumbling, the giant turned to solid ice as cracks formed from his head spreading down to his body until the giant crumbled in a mountain of blue shards.

Naruto flipped in mid air and landed on his feet as Percy jumped off Blackjack and joined them.

"Thanks," Annabeth said, trying to catch her breath. "The pig?"

"Pork chops," Percy said.

"Good." Annabeth said. "Come on, guys! We still have plenty of enemies left."

Annabeth wasn't kidding. The next hour they kept on fighting and shore up their defenses. Too many campers lay wounded in the streets and many were missing, and they were pushed back to the point they were only a block from the Empire State Building. Thalia, Grover, Bianca, Mrs. O'Leary, and Orthus joined in and did a lot of damage, but it wasn't enough. They just kept being pushed back.

Then when things couldn't get worse, Kronos came in riding a golden chariot with a dozen Laistrygonian giants before him two Hyperboreans carrying his banners, and a giant snake that wasn't as big as Gamabunta, but were big enough to slither down the streets of Manhattan.

At that moment a chorus of horns answered from all around them, echoing off the buildings of Manhattan.

Thalia frowned. "That's not from the Hunters. We're all here."

The horns and Kronos's forces looked confused as the campers.

Then to their left, Kronos' entire northern flank surged forward, pass the campers and crashed into their southern allias.

"What the heck was that?" Ino asked.

A new blast of horns answered her as it shatter the night. The air shimmered. In a blur of movement, an entire cavalry appeared as if dropping out of light speed.

"Yeah, baby!" a voice wailed. "PARTY!"

A shower of arrows of whizzing kind that made a _WHEEEEEEE_ sound, some with pinwheels attacked, and others having boxing gloves instead of points arced over the campers head and slammed into the enemy and vaporizing many.

"Centaurs!" Annabeth yelled as an army of Party Ponies exploded into their midst. They seemed to be in a riot of colors: tie-dyed shirts, rainbow Afro wigs, oversize glasses, and war-painted faces. Some had slogans scrawled across their flanks like _HORSEZ PWN_ or _KRONOS SUX._

Hundreds of them filled the entire block

"Percy! Naruto!" Chiron shouted across the sea of wild centaurs, dressed in armor that archers used, grinning in satisfaction. "Sorry we're late!"

"DUDE!" Another centaur yelled. "Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!"

He locked a double barrel paint gun and blasted a hellhound in bright pink that must have had something else mixed into it as it caused the hellhound to vaporize.

"PARTY PONIES!" a centaur yelled. "SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER!"

"HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!"

"HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!"

The entire Titan army fled, pushed back by centaurs.

"Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!"

A panicked Hyperborean giant stumbled backward and sat on top of him. The lord of time disappeared under a blue giant butt.

Naruto entered Sage mode and charged at Sasuke and his snake creating a shadow clone to help him form the Rasen-shuriken.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto threw it at the snake. It hit and expanded destroying the snake and when it cleared, Naruto moved in with his Katana expecting to find Sasuke there only to hit the damage road.

"What the heck?" Naruto responded before noticing a note. Naruto picked it up and read: _We will fight when Kronos reaches Olympus, so you can die watching your grandparent's precious home be destroyed._

"DANG IT!" Naruto yelled.

Meanwhile the campers and centaurs pushed the army back several blocks until Chiron yelled, "HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!"

It wasn't easy but the centaurs started pulling back with everyone else. They started forming a two block perimeter with command tent at the Empire State Building. According to Chiron the Party Ponies had sent chapters from almost every state, giving them five hundred centaurs, but even with that many and the fact that Centaurs aren't the strongest of mystical creatures it was best to guard at least two blocks.

Naruto showed up disappointed.

"Let me guess, Sasuke didn't show?" Percy asked.

Naruto showed Percy the note and after a while of trying to read it Percy said: "Dang!"

"Dude," said a centaur named Larry with a T-shirt that said _BIG CHIEF UBER GUY, NEW MEXICO CHAPTER._ "That was more fun than our last convention in Vegas!"

"Yeah," said Owen from South Dakota, wearing a black leather jacket and an old WWII army helmet. "We totally wasted them!"

Chiron patted Owen on the back. "You did well, my friends, but don't get careless. Kronos should never be underestimated. Now why don't you visit the diner on West 33rd and get some breakfast? I hear the Delaware chapter found a stash of root beer."

"Root beer!" the entire army of party ponies galloped off, nearly trampling each other.

"Something tells me when the mortals wake up they will find themselves out of root beer," Naruto said.

Chjron smiled. Annabeth gave him a big hug, and Mrs. O'Leary licked his face.

"Ack," he grumbled. "Enough of that, dog. Yes, I'm glad to see you too."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! Kiba! Shino! Neji! Come over here and meet Chiron!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sighed and joined Kakashi walked over casually.

"So you're Chiron," Kakashi greeted. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm Naruto's Jonin instructor from the elemental nations before he was brought here."

"Ah yes, Naruto told me about you, and another man name Iruka," Chiron said. "I take it from the new faces wearing similar headbands as Naruto and Hinata, the rest of their teams, minus Sasuke, is here."

"Most of them. Hinata's instructor Kurenai stayed home to watch over hers and Asuma's daughter," Kakashi pointed Asuma out then pointed.

"Um Neji, this is Chiron," Hinata said as she walked up with Neji. "Chiron, this is my cousin Neji."

"So you're the one that trained my cousin and Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Yes, as I do many heroes." Chiron said.

"Chiron, thanks," Percy said. "Talk about saving the day."

Lee and Gai could be heard cheering about how fast the centaurs were and up and decided to do a foot race around the guarded area so they wouldn't be upstarted by centaurs.

"Should we tell them it won't matter how much they run, they can't out run a centaur?" Naruto asked.

"It most likely won't matter," Kakashi responded.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Chiron said. "Centaurs travel fast, as you know. We can bend distances as we ride. Even so, getting all the centaurs together was no easy task. The Party Ponies are not exactly organized."

"How'd you get through the magic defenses around the city?" Annabeth asked.

"They slowed us down a bit," Chiron admitted, "but I think they're intended mostly to keep mortals and centaurs out. Kronos doesn't want puny humans getting in the way of his great victory."

"So maybe my shadow clone can get Ares Cabin through," Naruto said. He explained to Chiron about his plan to get Clarisse to rejoin the war.

Chiron nodded. "It could work. I doubt it's been easy for Ares Cabin to stay out of the war with their war fighting spirit. And with your shadow clone, you could get out of it unscathed. But time is still short. As soon as Kronos regroup, he will attack again."

"And Typhon?" Percy asked.

Chiron's face darkened. "The gods are tiring. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday. Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere in the Appalachians. No one has seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight. They've manage to slow Typhon's approach. But the monster cannot be stopped, he will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow. Once he and Kronos combine forces—"

"Then what chance do we have?" Percy said. "We can't hold out another day."

"We have to," Thalia said. "I'll see about setting some new traps around the perimeter."

"I'll help," Bianca said as they staggered off.

"I should help too," Chiron decided. "I should also make sure my brethren don't go too, overboard with the root beer." Chiron cantered off.

Meanwhile Naruto started helping Apollo cabin, Sakura and Ino out. They were stabilizing some of the most seriously injured demigods as Naruto had shadow clones take those with broken limbs to Ogygia.

Naruto looked and saw Percy and Annabeth talking, and judging from their expressions it wasn't a good conversation.

Suddenly, Naruto wasn't there anymore.

He was standing in a long dingy bar with black walls, neon lights, and a bunch of partying adults. A banner across the bar read HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOBY EARL. Country music played on the speakers. Big guys in jeans and work skirts crowded the bar. Waitresses carried trays of drinks and shouted to each other.

Naruto was in the very back of the room, next to the bathrooms, and a couple of antique arcade games.

"Oh good, I got you," said the man at the Pac-Man machine. "I'll have a Diet Coke."

He was a pudgy guy in a leopard-skin Hawaiian, purple shorts, running shoes, and black socks. He didn't exactly blend in with the crows. His nose was bright red. The bandage was wrapped around his curly black hair like he was recovering from a concussion.

"Hey, Mr. D," Naruto said not surprise to see Mr. D here even though he was supposed to be incapacitated. Nothing about the Olympians seem to surprise Naruto anymore. "Where are we?"

"Why, Boby Earl's birthday party," Dionysus said. "Somewhere in lovely rural America."

"How are you?" Naruto asked. "I heard Typhon swatted you out of the sky, and you crash landed."

"I _was_. Very painfully. In fact, part of me is still under a hundred feet in rubble in an abandoned coal mine. It will be several more hours before I have enough strength to mend. But in the meantime, part of my consciousness is here at this party. Wherever there is a party, my presence is invoked. We gods can exist in different places at once. The only problem was finding a party. I don't know if you're aware how serious things are outside your safe bubbler of New York, but believe me, the mortals out here in the heartland are panicking. Typhon has terrified them. Very few are throwing parties. Apparently Bobby Earl and his friends bless them, are very slow."

"Or if they're west of Typhon and since the father of monsters is heading East they think they might be safe," Naruto said.

"True, but they don't realize that the world's ending," Dionysus responded. "Meantime, I brought you here to deliver a warning. Then I'll send you back to your normal insignificant life, and it will be as nothing happened. I was hoping to get you, but I would take your aunt instead if I couldn't."

"What's the warning?" Naruto asked.

"You're in danger," Dionysus said as his Pac-Man character got eaten by the red ghost dude.

Dionysus cursed at the Blinky claiming he'll have it's soul.

"Mr. D, the warning—" Naruto said.

"Right. Listen Naruto, the situation is graver than you imagine. If Olympus falls, not only will the gods fade, but everything that is connected to our legacy will also begin to unravel. The very fabric of this puny civilization—"

The game played a song and Mr. D progressed to level 254.

"Ha!" He shouted. "Take that, you pixelated fiends."

"Mr. D—" Naruto said.

"Right. Your entire society will dissolve. Perhaps not right away, but mark my words, the chaos of the Titans will mean the end of Western civilization. Art, law, wine tasting, music, video games, silk skirts, black velvet paintings—all the things that make life worth living will disappear!"

"Then why don't Zeus send us!" Naruto said. "Or send Poseidon help so he could join the battle against Typhon."

Mr. D snapped his fingers, wanting diet coke. Naruto got the attention of of the waitresses and got Mr. D and himself a diet coke under Boby Earl's tab.

Mr. D took a good long drank as his eyes never left the video game. "The truth is, Naruto, the other gods would never admit this, but we actually need you mortals to rescue Olympus. You see, we are manifestations of your culture. If you don't care enough to save yourselves, we disappeared."

"Like Uncle Pan," Naruto said, "depending on the satyrs to save the Wild."

"Yes, quite. I will deny ever saying this, of course, but the gods _need_ heroes. They always have. Otherwise we would not keep you around. No!" Mr. D slapped the game console as he lost the game. Then he turned to Naruto. "You must save Olympus Naruto, you and Pedro"—Naruto guess Mr. D meant Percy—"Must save our seats of power."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Mr. D warned. "Kronos has not yet attained full power. The body of the mortal was only temporary measure."

"No surprise there," Naruto responded. "How long do we have until Kronos reach full power?"

"Best guess, within a day at most. Kronos will burn away that mortal body and take on the true form of a Titan King? You know about the true forms of the gods?"

"Yeah. Mortals can't look at them without burning up," Naruto said.

"Kronos would be ten times more powerful. His very presence would incinerate you. And once he achieve this, he will empower the other Titans. They are weak now, compare to what they will become, unless you and Piedro stopped him. The world will fall, the gods will die, and I weill never achieve a perfect score on this stupid machine."

Naruto shrugged as it sound like nothing new. "Anything else?"

"Yes, about your former comrade Sasuke Uchiha," Dionysus said. "You know he is trying to achieve power that Mangekyo Sharingan thing that only certain Uchihas achieve, right?"

"Yeah, but they got to kill someone close to them." Naruto said.

"No, they have to watch someone close to them die, they don't necessarily have to kill them," Dionysus said. "I don't know where this idea of killing someone close to you came from, but the point is each Mangekyo Sharingan isn't the same. Each one has different powers, with a few exceptions like Susano. But there's one power all Mangekyo sharingans have that you must avoid before Kronos reveals it to Sasuke. That's the fact that the Mangekyo Sharingan has the power to control the Tailed Beast. In fact, it's the main reason why Madara Uchiha was able to control our nine-tail fox friend. And with you having no control over the fox's power, you will be vulnerable to being force to lose control."

"Great," Naruto muttered. "I'll do my best to stop Sasuke before that happens."

"Right, that's reassuring. Now go. You and Peter have a nasty surprise to deal with, and I must defeat Blinky!"

He waved his hand, the bar disappeared, and Naruto was back on Fifth Avenue as if he never left.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Where are you going?"

Naruto looked and saw Percy bolted down the street to a beat up blue car. The hood was badly dented like somebody had tried to hammer out some huge crater.

Naruto realized it was Paul Blofis' Prius.

"Shoot!" Naruto bolted toward the car.

Percy and Naruto reached the car and saw Paul was passed out in the driver's seat with Percy's mom snoring beside him. They been in the middle of traffic all day during the battle.

"They… they must've seen those blue lights in the sky," Percy rattled the doors but they were locked and pounded the windshield. "I need to get them out. I can't leave them here! I have to move them. I have to—"

"Step aside," Naruto said as he shoved Percy aside. Naruto touched the lock and focus on the mechanism. The lock clicked unlocked and Naruto opened the door. Naruto looked and saw Gai and Lee making another round.

Naruto did his loudest taxi whistle and yelled, "Bushy Brows! Bushy Brow-Sensei! We need your help over here!"

Gai and Lee raced over to help them out as Naruto unlocked the other door. Soon they got both Paul and Sally out.

"Who are they?" Lee asked.

"Percy's parents," Naruto said. "Percy, I'm going to take them to Ogygia. They'll be safe there. Move Paul's car to a side street so they have a vehicle to drive when they come home."

"Let me come with you!" Percy said.

"No Percy. One of us need to stay behind and lead just in case Kronos attacks while the other is in Ogygia," Naruto said.

Percy reluctantly nodded.

Lee and Gai helped Naruto lift Sally and Paul and hold onto Naruto as he disappeared in a flash.

…

Calypso was overwhelmed herself with the numbers of campers brought in when Naruto Lee and Gai appeared with Percy's parents.

"More injured?" Calypso asked worried.

"No, we found Percy's parents in the city and I brought them here where they're safer," Naruto said. "They're just asleep, but now that they're out of the city they should wake up soon."

Just as Naruto said that Sally started stirring.

"Naruto, wha—" Sally said.

"It's okay, Mrs. J. Percy and I found you guys in the city and my friends from the elemental nations I brought you to Calypso's island for your safety." Naruto said.

"Wait, what about the blue lights?" Sally said.

"It's fine. They were just failed attacks on Olympus," Naruto said. "Mrs. J, we can't stay here too long, but can I ask you to help Calypso take care of the injured here? I got the feeling it's just going to get worse from here on."

Sally nodded. "Sure thing, Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he Lee and Gai jumped back to the city.

Only when they did, they arrived to the sound of a mortal helicopter falling toward a row of office buildings and the Pegasus Guido taking two passangers up to the Helicopter.

 _What the heck did I miss?_ Naruto thought.


	16. Naruto Brought Reinforcements…

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Naruto Brought Reinforcements Patroclus Style**

When Naruto saw the letters DE, he knew it had to be Rachel, but he would of thought Rachel saw something was wrong around Manhattan and knew better than to fly in since she's a clear sighted mortal. Strangest part, he could hear Rachel screaming from inside the helicopter. How is she awake?

Percy and Annabeth were on the back of Guido. Guido flew to high to the blades as Annabeth grabbed the door.

Then, Guido's wings slammed against the helicopter. He plummeted straight down with me on his back; leaving Annabeth dangling from the side of the aircraft as Rachel leaned out to help her inside.

Percy and Guido fell like a rock—straight toward the pavement three hundred feet below. At the last moment Guido extended his wings and pulled out of their dive, sailed fifty feet, and tumbled onto the pavement—Pegasus over demigod.

Chiron galloped over with his medical pouch and began working on the pegasus.

Meanwhile Naruto kept his eyes on the helicopter.

 _Come on, Annabeth,_ Naruto thought.

Finally, the helicopter righted itself. It spun in a circle and hovered. Very slowly, it began to descend before finally thudded to a landing in the middle of Fifth Avenue. Behind the controls was Annabeth.

Percy and Naruto ran forward as the rotors spun to a stop. Rachel opened the side door and dragged out the pilot.

Rachel was dressed in beach shorts, t-shirt, and sandals. Her hair was tangled and her face was green from the helicopter ride.

Annabeth climbed out last as everyone gathered around her impressed.

"I didn't know you could fly a helicopter," Percy said in awe.

"Neither did I," she said. "My dad's crazy into aviation. Plus Daedalus had some notes on flying machines. I just took my best guess on the controls."

"You saved my life," Rachel said.

Annabeth flexed her shoulder where Ethan had stabbed her. "Yeah, well… let's not make a habit of it. What are you _doing_ here, Dare? Don't you know better than to fly into a war zone?"

"I—" Rachel glanced at Percy. "I had to be here. I know Percy was in trouble. Naruto too."

"Got that right," Annabeth grumbled. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I have some injured friends I've got to tend to. Glad you could stop by, Rachel."

"Annabeth, all badly injured demigods are already at Ogygia," Naruto said. "Everyone else are already treated and recovering."

"Then I'm going to check on Guido!" Annabeth shouted back, "Glad you could stop by, Rachel."

"Annabeth—" Percy called.

Annabeth stormed off.

"Ah man, Annabeth is angry," Naruto said. "I hate it when she's angry."

Rachel plopped down on the curb and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to…I always mess things up."

"It's okay," Percy said, looking at the direction Annabeth went. "So what's the message you wanted to deliver?"

She frowned. "How did you know about that?"

"Demigod dreams," Naruto said, "Let us see into the past and present."

Rachel didn't look surprised. She tugged at her beach shorts. They were covered in drawings, which wasn't unusual for her, but many of the symbols were Greek letters and pictures of camp beads, sketches of Monsters and faces of the gods.

"I've been seeing things too," she muttered. "I mean, not just through the Mist. This is different. I've been drawing pictures, writing lines—"

"In Ancient Greek," Percy said. "Do you know what they say?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping…well, if you had gone with us on vacation, I was hoping you could helped me figure out what's happening to me."

She looked at Percy pleadingly. Her face was sunburned from the beach. Her nose was peeling. She obviously had her family cut their vacations short, and flown a helicopter into a monster battle just to see Percy. She was just as brave as Annabeth, just in her own way.

"Rachel," Percy said, "I wish I knew."

"Maybe Chiron can help," Naruto said.

Rachel flinched like she'd gotten an electric shock. "Percy, Naruto, something is about to happen. A trick of Patroclus."

"Wait, are you sure Patroclus?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure, but—" Rachel asked.

"Rachel this is very important, does it involve Ares or any of his children?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure…" Rachel said. "Do you have any idea what it might mean?"

"I got a good idea, and hopefully if I'm right, it means my plan will succeed." Naruto said.

"There's something else," Rachel said. "Naruto, your fight with Sasuke—there been battles like it before."

"Yeah, I got that. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju," Naruto said. "Founders of the leaf village and Hashirama was the First Hokage."

"No, before that, long before that," Rachel said. "Your battle, and their battle, they have something to do with Asura and Indra."

"Are you sure of those names?" a voice asked.

They turned to see Kakashi.

"You know those names, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "They're names of legend dated back long before warren states era. They were sons of the Six Paths Sage."

"Six Paths sage—Chiron told me about that—that's the guy that taught our ancestors to use chakra," Naruto said. "But what does this have to do with my battle with Sasuke."

"I don't Legend puts it that the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan descended from the brothers. And the Uzumaki Clan thought to be related to the Senju, so it's possible the Uzumaki clan are descendants too," Kakashi said, "but I don't know what it has to do with your predicament."

"There's one final thing, Percy—one of the messages had your name in it."

"Perseus," Percy remembered. "In Ancient Greek."

Rachel nodded. "I don't know its meaning. But I know it's important. You have to hear it. It said, _Perseus, you are not the hero_."

Percy and Naruto stared at her like she just slapped them. "You came thousands of miles to tell me I'm not the hero?" Percy asked.

"It's important." She insisted. "It will affect what you do."

"So what then, is Nico the hero?" Naruto asked. "Is he the child of the big three the prophecy mention?"

"No, Percy is the child of the Big three mention, but he's not the hero."

"Then, I'm not the hero who defeats Kronos," Percy said. "How can I be part of the prophecy but not defeat Kronos?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Percy. That's all I know. I had to tell you because—"

"Well," Chiron cantered over. "This must be Miss Dare."

"Chiron, this is Rachel Dare," Naruto introduced, sensing Percy was in an emotional turmoil. "Rachel, this is Percy's and my teacher Chiron."

"Hello, Rachel said glumly—not so shock Chiron was a centaur.

"You're not asleep, Miss Dare," he noticed. "And yet you are mortal?"

"I'm mortal," she agreed, like it was a depressing thought. "The pilot fell asleep as soon as we passed the river. I don't know why I didn't. I just knew I had to be here, to warn Percy and Naruto."

"Warn them?"

"She's been seeing things," Percy said. "Writing lines and making drawings."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? Tell me."

She told him the same things she told Percy and Naruto.

Chiron stroked his beard. "Miss Dare…perhaps we should talk."

"Chiron," Percy blurted. "You…you'll _help_ Rachel, right? I mean, you'll warn her that she's got to be careful with this stuff. Not go too far."

His tail flicked with anxiousness. "Yes, Percy. I will do my best to understand what is happening and advise Miss Dare, but this may take some time. Meanwhile, you should rest. We've moved your parents' car to safety. The enemy seems to be staying put for now. We've set up bunks in the Empire State Building. Get some sleep."

"Everybody keeps telling me to sleep," Percy grumbled. "I don't need sleep."

Chiron managed a smile. "Have you looked at yourself recently, Percy?"

Percy's clothes were scorched, burned, sliced, and tattered. "I look like death," Percy admitted. "But you think I can sleep after what just happened?"

"You may be invulnerable in combat," Chiron chided. "but that only makes your body tire faster. I remember Achilles. Whenever that lad wasn't fighting, he was sleeping. Hu must've taken twenty naps a day. You, Percy, need your rest. You may be our only hope."

Percy wanted to argue, but Naruto stopped him. "Come on Percy. Let's just get some rest. I need a recharge myself."

"Sure," Percy grumbled.

Percy trudged toward the Empire State Building with Naruto following.

Inside the lobby, they found an empty bunk and both collapsed and found sleep easier than Percy thought. And again Naruto found himself in a separate dream from Percy's.

…

Naruto was back in the leaf village, and he saw the Nine-Tail Fox attacking a wooded area.

"Nine-Tails? But how?" Naruto asked.

Just then chains shot out and entangled the Nine-Tail Fox and pinned him into the ground.

"Kushina!"

Naruto turned to see a blonde spiky hair young man with a woman with long red hair and the chains seem to coming from her. In the man's arms was a baby. The baby was crying.

"Sorry Naruto…I didn't…mean to wake you…" the woman breathed.

Naruto recognize the two as his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

 _Mom? Dad?_ Naruto thought.

"Kushina…" Minato said.

"I'll drag the Nine-Tails… back…and die with it inside me…" Kushina explained. "That'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save you both… with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you…for everything."

 _Mom,_ Naruto thought.

"Kushina…you…you made me your husband. You made me into the fourth Hokage… You made me this boy's father! And I…"

"Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me." Kushina said. "Happy that it's our son's…birthday. Like…If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us…living together…I can't think anything beyond I'd be so happy. If I had any regrets it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

Minato started crying as did Naruto.

"Kushina… you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto one more time!" Minato said.

"Huh?"

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naurto with an eight trigrams seal. Then I'll lead the Nine-Tails away with a seal only a non-Jinchuriki like me can use, the death reaper seal..!"

 _Dad,_ Naruto thought.

"But that…the user will be—"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power. It's just too great. It's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Nine-Tails be revived without a Jinchuriki. The balance of tailed beast be destroyed. But with the death reaper seal, I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself and the remaining half inside Naruto, with the eight trigrams seal!"

 _Half,_ Naruto thought.

"I know what you want to say… but Jiriaya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution and with a great disaster! Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is that masked man, the one who attacked you… he is the harbinger of that disaster! And Narutoi will be the one to stop him. The Jinchuriki who will blaze the trail to our future. I just know it."

"But Minato." Kushina said as Minato placed baby-Naruto to the ground.

Minato then made the series of hand signs. "Reaper Death Seal!"

With that a horned spiritual being appeared behind Minato. Naruto felt the presence from it that reminded him of Hades.

 _That's a Shinigami?_ Naruto thought.

"Have little faith! He is our son after all!" Minato said. "After I finish the seal, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown-up Naruto sooner than you think. The time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power… I want you there to help him."

"Our son!" Kushina responded.

"That's why! I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato said as the Shinigami repaired for the ritual.

"But why…why the reaper death seal? There's no reason for you to die… just so I can meet him for a few minutes when he's older!" Kushina yelled. "I wanted you to be there for him… I wanted you to raise him! Why… why are you sacrificing Naruto just preserve the balance of tailed beast… to save the village…and the country…Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"

Minato answered with this. "Turning your back on the country, on the village is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand. You saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own, and you know that we are a family of shinobi!"

"…" Kushina couldn't find a response to that.

"Besides, even if I lived I could never substitute for you, There are things Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself… that's the mother's job and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moments to do so. This isn't just for you… this is for Naruto! Dying to make a better life for our son, that's the stuff you let the father handle. Besides. He won't be alone. I'm sure Athena and Hermes will do everything in their power to look after Naruto, even with their restrictions, and hopefully in time maybe help him save the world."

The Shinigami formed a spirit of Minato connecting to him and shoved his hand into Minato's soul.

The hand came out of Minato's body and grabbed the Nine-Tail fox's arm.

"Seal!" Minato said as the shinigami's arm pulled half of the fox's chakra out of the fox and pulled it into Minato's body, sealing it in a familiar spiral seal Naruto knew all too well. With half the chakra gone, the Nine-Tail Fox was half it's usual size.

Then Minato made the handsigns and summoned a ritual bed and placed baby-Naruto in it.

But the fox proven to still be strong as he yanked one claw free and attacked baby Naruto. Kushina and Minato both jumped in the way and took the claw that would of killed their son, both facing Naruto and both now dying even without the Shinigami.

"If the father can do this job, then the mother could do even better, right?" Kushina asked.

"DARN HUMANS!" the Fox roared as he tried to yank his claw free, but Kushina wouldn't allow it.

"You win. First argument you've ever won. I guess you're really are serious," Kushina said.

"Thank you Kushina," Minato responded.

 _Mom, dad, no!_ Naruto thought.

Minato made a series of handsigns and summoned a longated toad that seem to have a bunch up scroll in the middle of his body.

"Aah, the Nine-Tails! And the Fourth, what the heck happened to you!"

"Gamatora… I'm entrusting with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiriaya-sensei… store it with him…" Minato ordered.

"Got it!" the toad Gamatora let Minato pass on the key. "Good…Goodbye!"

Gamatora disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Shinigami then took a sword out of his mouth, ready to finish the rituaol.

"It's time for me to go, Kushina. I'm going to perform the eight trigrams seal… and try to leave a little of my own chakra in Naruto, too! Just incase his seal weakens pass eight tails before he can control the fox's power."

 _Eight tails,_ Naruto thought, _So there is a limit to how much of the fox's chakra I can control. Thanks dad, you just confirmed it._

"We don't have much time," Minato continued. "If you have anything left to say to Naruto… say it now."

Kushina looked down at the baby. "Naruto… don't be a fussy eater. Eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy! Take your bath every day… go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends… it doesn't matter how many… Just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust, even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be…Even with the Blood of Athena and Hermes, everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to the teachers at the academy. And remember avoid the three vices of shinobi, don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking alcohol until you're 21 and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday… just try not to pick a weird one… try to find someone like your mother… And the fourth warning…watch out for Jiriaya-sensei. Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's…there's…! There's…There's so much more I want to say… to teach you about…I want to stay with you… I love you…"

Naruto cried listening to his mother. _I love you too, mom,_ Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry Minato… I took all our time…"

"It's okay," Minato said. "Naruto… this is your dad. Listen to your motor mouth mother." Minato winked at the baby. But before Naruto could see what happened next, a roar shook him out of his dream.

…

Naruto woke from the horrible Grover stood between them, looking nervous. "What was that?"

"They're coming, and we're in trouble!" Percy said before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto didn't realized he was crying until Percy asked. He wiped his tear away and answered, "Yeah! Let's go kick some monster's butt," Naruto said while thinking, _And make my parents proud._

Hephaestus cabin was out of Greek Fire. The Apollo cabin and Hunters scrounging for arrows. Despite not being in critical conditions, most ingested so much ambrosia and nectar, they feared for their lives if they eat more.

There were over twenty campers, fifteen Hunters, half a dozen satyrs, and all their shinobi allies left in fighting shape. The rest have taken refuge in Ogygia. The Party Ponies tried to form ranks, but they staggered and giggled and smelled like root bear. The Texans were headbutting the Coloradoans. The Missouri branch was arguing with Illinois. Naruto had no idea how centaurs could get drunk off of soda, nor did he want to know how. Even Gai Tenten and Neji found themselves glad that Lee never joined the centaurs in drinking root beer as if Lee got drunk, then they would be fighting him long before the enemy shows.

Chiron trotted up with Rachel on his back.

"Your friend here has some useful insights, Percy and Naruto," he said.

Rachel blushed. "Just some things I saw in my head."

"A Drakon," Chiron said. "A Lydian Drakon, to be exact."

"Isn't that one of the biggest and deadliest drakons out there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes as well as the oldest," Chiron said.

Percy stared at her. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure," Rachel admitted. "But this Drakon has a particular fate. It will be killed by a child of Ares."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "How can you possibly know that?"

"I just saw it. I can't explain."

"Well then, let's hope what you said about Patroclus' trick means my plan will succeed," Naruto said. "Good thing none of Ares' kids is our mystery spy."

"I'm amazed this spy hasn't informed him," Neji said. "Pretty much everyone is aware of your plan."

"You're right, that is weird," Naruto said.

"Maybe Kronos is hoping the Drakon destroys us before your plan succeed," Annabeth said.

"We just got to believe in my clone to do the job," Naruto said. "He's the only one who can."

A roar shook the ground, and it sounded close.

"Bushy-brow, Bushy-brow-sensei take Rachel inside and guard her with your lives," Naruto said. "The Lydian Drakon will be too powerful for your techniques to do real damage, but we might need Rachel's visions later."

The green beast duo nodded but Rachel was reluctant. "I want to stay."

A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the street, the Drakon slithered down the side of a skyscraper. It roared, and thousands of windows shattered.

"On second thought," Rachel said in a small voice, "We'll be inside."

…

Drakons were nothing like Dragons. Drakons are several millennia older than dragons, and much larger. They look like giant serpents. Most don't have wings. Most don't breathe fire (though some do). All are poisonous. All are immensely strong, with scales harder than titanium. Their eyes can paralyze you with fear.

Camp Half-Blood does have Drakon fighting class, but it doesn't beat the real experience of fighting a two-hundred-foot-long serpent as thick as a school bus down the side of a building, its yellow eyes like searchlights, and its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth big enough to chew elephants.

And it wasn't alone.

The enemy army were advancing down Fifth Avenue, with free access with most of the cars parked to the side. The Party Ponies swished their tails nervously. Chiron galloped up and down their ranks, shouting encouragement to stand tough and think about victory and root beer. Even the Katsuya slugs were hiding in the shelter of everyone's clothes.

"I'll take on the Drakon," Naruto said.

"Naruto, no." Percy argued.

"Percy, it has to be me. Until Ares Cabin gets here, I'm the only one who stands a chance fighting it," Naruto said.

Orthus growled with both of his head.

"Orthus, I want you to go help Kakashi-sensei," Naruto ordered. "This is too dangerous for you."

Orthus looked at Naruto like he was the one who grown a second head.

"Are you going to summon?" Percy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "The streets are still too narrow for a toad summoning. Bunta wouldn't be able to move around much."

Percy wanted to argue to let him fight with him, but something in Naruto's eyes made him stop. Naruto had a dead serious look in his eyes that Percy rarely sees in his surrogate brother, one that almost matches his grandmother Athena's. Not only that, but Naruto's whole demeanor seemed to change. Like this wasn't just to save Olympus anymore to Naruto, but something even bigger.

"Okay. Good luck," Percy said.

With that Naruto charged at the Drakon with his Uzushio OroArashi drawn. Naruto moved so fast he seemed to disappear before reappearing on the Drakon's head stabbing it in the left eye. The Drakon hissed and reared back to strike but Naruto jumped out of the way.

The Drakon bit a swimming pool-size chunk out of the pavement and turned toward Naruto with it's good eye but Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared on the Drakon's back. Naruto took out a kunai knife sharpened it with wind chakra and stabbed it between chinks of the serpent's scales.

The Drakon roared. It coiled around but Naruto did another jump and landed on the side of a building. Naruto was in sage mode now, but that's not all. Where his eyes were normally slitted like a frog also had a red fox like slit mixed into it.

The Drakon spotted Naruto and lunged at him but Naruto dodge it with ease and landed on the Drakon and stabbed it again.

The Drakon roared as Naruto jumped to the side of another building.

Down bellow campers hunters and centaurs were being pushed back to Olympus, but Naruto kept his ground, making sure the Drakon doesn't follow them.

Then they heard a rumbling in the south. It wasn't a sound normally hear in New York, but Naruto recognized it as chariot wheels.

A girl's voice yelled, "ARES!"

A dozen war chariots charged into battle, each flew a red banner with the symbol of the wild boar's head. Each was pulled by a team of skeletal horses with manes of fire. Thirty fresh warriors with eyes full of hate, lowered the lances at once—making a bristling wall of death. And at the lead was a familiar girl in red armor, her face covered by a boar's head helm with Beckendorf at her side. She held aloft a spear that crackled with electricity. Too most it might have seemed Clarisse came to the rescue.

"About stinking time," Naruto muttered.

The serpent reared back and zeroed in on the new threat. Even with one good eye, it paralyzed two chariot drivers, causing them to veered into a line of cars while the other chariots kept charging. The monster bared its fangs to strike and got a mouthful of Celestial Bronze javelins, causing it to scream.

"Ares to me!" Clarisse screamed.

With the arrival of Ares Cabin, Party Ponies had new hope and rallied to the doors to the Empire State Building while the enemy was confused.

Meanwhile Clarisse's chariots circled the Drakon. Lances broke against the monster's skin. The skeletal horses whined and two more chariots were over turned, but Ares Cabin kept on fighting . They dodge poison spray like they'd been training for this all their lives, which they had.

And at the lead Clarisse was stabbing the Drakon's face, trying to poke out the other eye. Naruto stood there and watched, even when things started to go wrong. The Drakon snapped up one of Ares camper in a gump. It knocked aside another and sprayed poison spray on a third, who retreated in a panic, his armor was melting.

Having enough of this, Naruto jumped off the building and started forming the giant Rasengan: "Sage Style: Giant Rasengan!"

Naruto landed the giant Rasengan into the armor.

The Drakon screamed in pain as Clarisse leveled her spear and charged at the Drakon.

No matter how much damage Naurto caused, the Drakon saw her, and spit poison at her face and hit directly. She screamed and fell.

Naruto jumped to another building side as Ares surrounded their fallen chariot.

Naruto then smirked as he saw a flying chariot land on Fifth Avenue.

Someone ran toward them as a girl cried, "NO! Curse you, WHY?"

With that the Clarisse everyone was guarding disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"UZUMAKI!" the new comer yelled as if she realized she was being tricked for the second time.

"You still haven't learn to expect the unexpected, Clarisse," Naruto joked, referring to his own little lesson he gave Clarisse the first day they met.

Chris Rodriguez ran over form the flying chariot as the Drakon whirled around toward Clarisse. It bared its fangs at the group of demigods.

The real Clarisse looked up at the Drakon, her face filled with absolute hate that matched her father's Ares.

"YOU WANT UNEXPECTED?" Clarisse screamed at the Drakon. "WELL, COME ON!"

She grabbed her spear left by the clone, leaving the armor and shield the clone apparently was using. She leaped aside as the monster struck, pulverizing the ground in front of her. Then she jumped onto the creature's head. As it reared up, she drove her electric spear into its good eye with so much force, it shattered the shaft, releasing all of the magic weapon's power.

Electricity arched across the creature's head, causing its whole body to shudder. Clarisse jumped free, rolling safely to the sidewalk as smoke boiled from the drakon's mouth. The Drakon's flesh dissolved, and it collapsed into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor. Everyone stared at Clarisse in awe, but at this moment, she didn't care.

Naruto smirked as his planned worked flawlessly. Having a shadow clone go back to camp half-blood, try to negotiate with Clarisse, had the shadow clone steal Clarisse's armor, transform into Clarisse lead Ares Cabin here, and with her armor stolen, giving Clarisse no other choice but rejoin the war herself.

It may of cost Naruto a shadow clone, but considering it was better than one's own life, he said it was a success.

Still, he can't help but wonder—where's Silena Beauregard?


	17. Percy sits on his Dad's Throne

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Percy sits on his Dad's Throne**

Naruto had a flash of his shadow clone's memories when it was destroyed but Naruto mostly ignored them until he noticed that Sikena Beauregard was missing. Worried about the daughter of Aphrodite, Naruto searched through the clone's memories and learned something bad.

Apparently at camp, Silena was taking something to the hearth to destroy it, when the clone comfronts her, ready for the plan to go. Silena tossed what she had into the hearth, but not before the clone saw it. It was one of Kronos' Charms.

Silena begged the clone to forgive her and that Luke had charmed her into helping, saying no one would get hurt. The clone believed her but was worried what Kronos would do since Silena gone silent. So instead of having her come with him, it had her stay at camp with Argus, agreeing to keep her being a spy as a secret.

Naruto jumped to the ground with his new found information, only to be shoved by Clarisse. "What were you thinking?"

"You weren't listening to reason, and we needed your Cabin," Naruto said.

"So you stoll my armor. You waitied until Chris and I went out on patrol and stole my armor, even though you could transformed into me?"

"Even if I could transform into you, I need a reason to drag you into this war," Naruto said. "It helped that your siblings really wanted to believe it was you."

"That was stupid!" Clarisse said. "You could have fought the Drakon on your won and survived."

"But we still need Ares Cabin," Naruto said. "When it came to be clear Kronos knew too much of what we were doing here, it also became clear our spy couldn't be anyone from Ares Cabin, making it more than important for us to get you to rejoin the war."

Behind them the battle raged.

"Clarisse, Prometheus said this war was a repeat of the Trojan War. He's not wrong about that. But he is wrong saying we're the Trojans," Naruto said. "We're the Greeks, and you're our Achilles—the one hero we can't win without. Kronos knew this. That's why he send the Lydian Dragon—a monster only a child of Ares been able to defeat before I came to this world. Clarisse, rejoin this war and be our Achilles."

Clarisse scowled at her cabinmates. "Go help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!"

Ares cabin scrambled off to join the fight.

Clarisse took one of the swords from her fallen siblings. "Let's make Kronos pay."

…

Clarisse did all the work in driving the monsters back. Even without her armor or spear, she was a demon. She rode her chariot straight into the Titan's Army and crushed everything in her path.

She was inspiring to even the panicked centaurs. The Hunters scrounged arrows from the fallen and launched volley after volley into the enemy. Naruto's friends from the elemental nations were using every jutsu they know. The Ars cabin slashed and hacked, which was their favorite thing. The monsters retreated toward 35th Street.

Clarisse drove to the drakon's carcass and looped a grappling line through it's eye sockets. She lashed her horses and took off, dragging the Drakon behind her chariot like a Chinese New Year dragon.

"I think Clarisse took my 'be our Achilles too literally," Naruto said remembering in the stories how Achilles dragged Hector's corpse behind his chariot, as Clariise charged after the enemy, yelling insults and daring them to cross her. She even was glowing a red fire aura around her. "Ah, is Clarisse glowing?"

"Blessing of Ares," Thalia said. "I've never seen it in person before."

Clarisse seemed to be invincible as Percy as the enemy's weapons fired at her didn't hit her.

"I AM CLARISSE, THE DRAKON SLAYER!" Clarisse yelled as she called out challenges even from Kronos.

None of the monsters seem to want to take on her challenge as they retreated.

Naruto send clones to tend to their wounded, getting as many as possible to Ogygia.

"So Clarisse is our Achilles," Percy said.

"Yeah, but so are we," Naruto said. "After all, it's our part in the prophecy that makes the biggest difference, whatever that part is."

Percy nodded as he did not realize Naruto was hinting them as possibly more of Achilles' heel. After all Rachel may have said Percy wasn't the hero to beat Kronos, but she didn't say Naruto wasn't either.

Clarisse kept riding up and down the avenue with her horrible trophy, demanding that Kronos meet her battle.

Chris said, "I'll watch her. She'll get tired eventually. I'll make sure she comes inside."

"What about the camp?" Percy asked. "Is anybody left there?"

Chris shook his head. "Besides Silena who stayed behind, only Argus and nature spirits. Peleus the dragon's still guarding the tree."

"They won't last long," Percy said. "But I'm glad you came."

Chris nodded sadly. "I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I said there's no point in defending camp if you guys die. All our friends are here."

"Better late than ever," Naruto said.

"My hunters will help you stand guard," Thalia said. "Annabeth, Percy, Naruto, you three should go to Olympus. I have a feeling they'll need you up there—to set up the final defense."

The doorman had disappeared from the lobby. His book was facedown on the desk and his chair was empty. The rest of the lobby, however, was jam-packed with campers, hunters and satyr that were either dead or dying since the wounded were in Ogygia.

Connor and Travis Stoll met them by the elevators.

"We figured the Titan army will have trouble getting up the elevator. They'll have to up a few at a time. And the giants won't be able to fit at all." Travis said.

"That's good. That's our biggest advantage," Percy said. "Any way to disable the elevator?"

"It's magic," Travis said. "Usually you need a key card, but the doorman vanished. That means the defenses are crumbling. Anyone can walk into the elevator now and head straight up."

"We'll just have to keep as many away from the doors," Naruto said. "With Luke's insight, Kronos probably already knows most of his monsters won't fit in it in large groups, so he might send in those that can: demigods and sound ninjas. We can still use that to our advantage."

"We still need reinforcements," Travis said. "They'll just keep coming. Eventually they'll overwhelm us."

"There are no reinforcements."

Outside Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus were running around with Akamaru, playing. Naruto got an idea.

"Katsuya," Naruto called his slug clone.

"Here," Katsuya popped out.

"Tell Thalia we need Bianca for an important side quest. Something only she can do." Naruto said.

"Right."

Within minutes shadow loomed behind the desk and Bianca staggered out. "You called."

"Yeah, I need you to take Mrs. O'Leary to Central Park and find the doors of Orpheus. She should know the way. I don't know if it's still open but bring a satyr with you," Naruto said.

"Okay, but why?" Bianca asked.

"I need you to help your brother convince Hades to join this war," Naruto said. "A child of Hades has a better chance surviving down there than any demigod, and if there were any other sibling of yours here to help your brother convince your father, I would send them."

Percy listening in realized what Naruto was up to and knew how to help.

"Okay," Bianca said.

"One final thing." Naruto said. "Ino!"

Ino who was treating one of the minor injuries rushed over. "What now, Naruto?"

"I need you to share a memory between Bianca and me," Naruto said. "This could be our best chance to get Hades to listen."

Ino nodded and made the hand signs. Naruto told Bianca to touch Ino, which she did as did Naruto and Bianca saw Naruto's dream vision of his parents death and their final words.

Bianca staggered when it was over. Ino looked at Naruto in shock.

"You think you can use that to convince Hades?" Naruto asked.

Bianca's face hardened. "If it doesn't then my father don't really care what happens to Nico and me."

Bianca raced off to get Mrs. O'Leary.

"Naruto…" Ino said.

"Not now," Naruto said. "Come on, Percy. We got to convince your dad to join the war up here."

Percy nodded, wondering what Naruto showed Bianca to make them think they can convince Hades.

Annabeth joined them on the way to the elevator, but stopped when they spotted Grover kneeling over a fat wounded satyr.

"Leneus!" Percy said,

The old satyr looked terrible. His lips were blue. There was a broken spear in his belly, and his furry goat legs were twisted at a painful angle.

He tried to focus on us.

"Grover?" he murmured.

"I'm here, Leneus," Grover was blinking back tears, despite all the horrible things Leneus had said about him."

"Did… did we win?"

"Um…yes," he lied. "Thanks to you, Leneus. We drove the enemy away."

"Told you," the old satyr mumbled. "True leader. True…"

He closed his eyes for the last time.

Grover gulped. He put his hand on Leneus' forehead and spoken an ancient blessing. The old satyr's body melted, until all that was left was a tiny sapling in a pile of fresh soil.

"A laurel," Grover said in awe. "Oh, that lucky old goat." He gathered up the sapling in his hands. "I…I should plant him. In Olympus, in the gardens."

"We're going there. You can come with us," Naruto said.

They took the elevator up to Olympus.

The doors dinged and they step onto the aerial walkway.

Mount Olympus was more depressing than before. No fires lit the braziers. The windows were dark. The streets were deserted and doors were barred. There were burial shrouds of demigods that didn't make it.

Naruto Percy and Annabeth waited as Grover planted the laurel sapling. Then they walked toward the palace where they know Kronos would head.

The bronze doors creaked open. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floor. The constellations twinkled coldly on the ceiling of the great hall. The hearth was down to a dull red glow. Hestia, in form of a little girl in brown robes, hunched at its edge shivering. The Ophiotaurus swam sadly in his sphere of water. He let out a half-hearted moo when he saw Percy.=

In the firelight, the thrones cast evil-looking shadows, like grasping hands.

Standing at the foot of Zeus' throne;, looking at the stars, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare with Lee and Gai standing on either side of her, staring around in awe. But what got Percy's and Naruto's attention was the Greek ceramic vase Rachel was holding.

"Percy, go ahead and talk to Rachel. I need to talk to Lady Hestia," Naruto said.

Percy nodded as Naruto headed over to Hestia.

Annabeth and Grover decided to leave the room for a bit of scouting.

"Lady Hestia," Naruto said.

"Hello," Hestia murmured. "Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."

"Yeah, I know. The Titans are getting near," Naruto said. "But that's why Percy and I are here. Too try and convince Poseidon to rejoin the war. We already got someone going to the Underworld to convince Hades."

"Using the dream vision of your parent's final moment," Hestia said.

Naruto stared at her in shock. "How…"

"I gave you that vision through your dreams," Hestia said. "I was hoping seeing your parent's final moment might strengthen your will of fire."

"It did," Naruto said. "Now we just need Poseidon and Hades to see it the same way my parents did. That abandoning Mount Olympus as part of their home is just as bad as abandoning their children."

Percy overheard this and was taken back.

"Hello, Percy Jackson," Hestia greeted before turning to Rachel, still holding Pandora's pithos, "Hello, my dear. You've come to our hearth at last."

Rachel blinked. "You've been expecting me?"

Hestia held out her hands and the coals glowed, showing different images to each one watching it, including Gai and Lee, but they all mean the same: Home and family. The tension went out of Rachel's shoulders. The warmth of the fire seemed to spread across her.

"To claim your place at the hearth," Hestia told her, "you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you will survive."

Rachel nodded. "I…I understand."

"Wait," Percy said. "What is she talking about?"

"I think I do," Naruto said, "Bushy Brow, Bushy Brow Sensei, come with my to my gramps' throne."

Naruto lead Gai and Lee to Hermes throne and told them about what he knew about Hades Curse over the oracle and how Percy said May Castellan's condition is proof of this."

"Naruto, why are you telling us this?" Gai asked.

"Because if this war ends in our favor, and Hades decide to help out, his curse could finally be dissolve. If that's true, Rachel could be our next oracle." Naruto said. "Which means, its now more important you two protect her, no matter what?"

"But what did Hestia meant distractions?" Lee asked.

"According to the stories, the Oracle of Delphi must be a virgin female," Naruto said. "I'm guessing to reassure that the oracle stay virgin, she must also turn away love, like the hunters of Artemis."

"Oh…" both Lee and Gai responded, getting the idea now.

"Besides, even if Rachel can't fulfill the role of Oracle, if Kronos finds out she can see into the future, there's no telling what he'll do," Naruto said. "So keep Rachel safe! Take her to the elemental nations with this if you have too." Naruto took out the apple of Hesperides. "Just stabbed it, and you're good to go you can use it to come back if you don't want to leave us to fight the enemy without you two, since Rachel would be safe there."

Both nodded in understanding.

At that moment Annabeth and Grover came into the throne room. Naruto headed to Percy who picked up Pandora's jar.

"Hestia," Percy said, "I give this to you as an offering."

The goddess tilted her head. "I'm the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"You're the last Olympian—the one Naruto trust," Percy said. "And the most important."

"And why is that, Percy Jackson'?"

"Because Hope survives best at the Hearth, and Hearth is where the home is," Percy said. "Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again."

The goddess smiled. She took the jar in her hands and it began to glow. The hearth fire burned a little brighter.

"Well done, Percy Jackson," she said. "May the gods bless you."

"Percy, now or never," Naruto said. "You're the only one who has a chance to survive this. Otherwise I would of done it myself."

"Right." Percy marched toward Poseidon's throne.

The seat of Poseidon stood just to the right of Zeus, but it wasn't nearly as grand. The molded black leather seat was attached to a swivel pedestal, with a couple of iron rings on the side for fastening Poseidon's Trident. Basically it looked like a chair on a deep-sea boat, that you would sit in if you wanted to hunt shark or marlin or sea monsters.

The problem was the gods in their natural state are about twenty feet tall, so Percy could just reach the edge of the seat if he stretched his arms.

"Bushy Brow! Help me get Percy on his dad's throne!" Naruto called.

"On it!"

"Are you two crazy?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably," Percy admitted.

"Guys," Grover said, "the gods _really_ don't appreciate people sitting in their thrones. I mean like turn-you-you-into-apile-of-ashes don't appreciate it."

"We don't have much of a choice. Zeus won't allow reinforcements to help Poseidon and we need to contact him," Naruto said. "Remember. We need the aid of all members of the Big Three if we and the gods have any hope to win this war. That's why Kronos pushed so far to keep them separated."

Annabeth and Grover exchange looks, but it didn't matter. Naruto and Lee linked their arms to make a step, then boosted Percy onto the throne.

It took a bit, and by the look on Percy's face a while to remember why he was there, when the throne started to rumbled.

"I'm sorry, Father," Percy said. "I need to get your attention."

"Well, it's safe to say we got Poseidon's attention," Naruto said.

Percy spend awhile chatting away with what seem to be no one in particular, but everyone else in the throne room knew better. They did started to get worry when Percy started turning pale and smoking.

Finally Percy slipped down from the throne.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Poseidon is coming," Percy said.

"YES!" Naruto cheered so loud it echoed through the room.

"That's great and all, but Naruto, if you're right, we still need Hades," Annabeth responded.

Just then the doors of the throne room swung open. Thalia marched in. Her bow was snapped in half and her quiver was empty.

"You've got to get down there," she told the four of them. "The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them."

 _Leave it to Kronos to ruin the celebration,_ Naruto thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Since I took time to finish the last two chapters of 'Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Fall' and post the first chapter of 'Blue Plague's Nine-Tail Fox's Son: The Survival' I'm going to spend time finishing up this story, post The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: the Staff of Hermes' and at least the first chapter of 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lost Hero' Yes, I will be doing Legacy of Athena and Hermes' version of both the Lost Hero and even Son of Neptune, where I have a special character from the cloud village introduced as a Roman Demigod, so Naruto can stay in Camp Half-Blood due to him being the grandson of Athena.


	18. Hades Finally Joins the War

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Hades Finally Joins the War**

By the time they got to the street, it was too late.

Campers and Hunters and Naruto's friends were lay wounded on the ground. Clarisse was frozen in a block of ice with her chariot. The centaurs were nowhere to be seen.

The Titan army ringed the building, standing maybe twenty feet from the doors. Kronos' vanguard was in the lead: Ethan Nakamura, Sasuke Uchiha, what Percy referred to as the dracaena queen in her green armor, and two Hyperboreans. Prometheus wasn't with them but Kronos himself stood right in front with his scythe in hand.

The only thing standing in his way was Chiron who was standing in front of Hinata as if he was protecting her.

"Chiron," Annabeth said, her voice trembling.

If Chiron heard them, he didn't answer. He had an arrow notched, aimed straight at Kronos' face.

As soon as Kronos saw Percy and Naruto, his gold eyes flared and they seem to freeze as the Titan lord turned his attention back to Chiron. "Step aside, little son."

Kronos said son as if it were the worst word he could think of.

"I'm afraid not," Chiron's tone was steely calm, which meant he was really angry.

Percy Annabeth Grover and Thalia struggled to move, but Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his seal. He wasn't disturbing the fox yet, but he want to be able to connect with it when he need it's chakra.

"Chiron!" Annabeth said. "Look out!"

The dracaena queen became impatient and charged. Chiron's arrow flew straight between her eyes and she vaporized on the spot, her empty armor clattering to the asphalt.

"Chiron!" Hinata, who was faking her unconsciousness and threw her remaining arrow to the centaur. Chiron grabbed it and knocked it.

Okay, fox, give me your chakra, Naruto thought

Kronos chuckled as he advanced toward Hinata, but Chiron cantered in front of her.

"You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one, until you corrupted him."

"FOOL!" Kronos' voice shook the city. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me," Chiron noticed. "You said me."

Kronos looked confused, and Chiron shot his arrow but Kronos knocked aside the arrow and yelled, "BACK!"

A blinding white light exploded between the Titan and the Centaur. Chiron flew into the side of a building, as Hinata, who stayed low to the ground was send rolling and hit her head on concrete, knocking her out.

"No!" Annabeth wailed.

At that moment Naruto appeared in a flash with red chakra surrounding him as he punched Kronos out of his chariot.

"YOU!" Annabeth yelled at Luke. "To think that I…that I thought—"

She charged at Kronos while he was down and tried to plunge her knife between the straps of his armor, right at his collarbone. Then blade bounced over, and Annabeth doubled over clutching her arm to her stomach.

Naruto grabbed her and disappeared in a flash and reappeared at the rubble. "Stay here!"

Orthus, appeared out of the rubble next to Naruto. "Orthus, look after Annabeth!" Naruto ordered.

Orthus growled as Naruto charged at Kronos with Uzushio no Oroarashi out.

However Sasuke met Naruto's blade with his own. "Nice try, but I'm your opponent, looser," Sasuke said.

Kronos laughed as he raised his scythe ready to strike. But before he could, a dog's howl pierce the air behind the army. "Arrooooooo!"

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy called.

The enemy forces stirred uneasily before parting, clearing a path through the street like something behind them was forcing them to, clearing an aisle down the center of Fifth Avenue. Standing at the end of the block was Mrs. O'Leary and Nico and Bianca standing at her sides. Nico was dressed in bone like armor and Bianca had a quiver full of fresh arrows.

"Nico?" Percy called. "Bianca?"

Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward Percy, ignoring the monsters. Nico and Bianca strode forward. The enemy army fell back before the duo as they radiated death.

"Children of Hades," Kronos spit to the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"Only if it's your death!" Bianca shouted.

"That would be great!" Nico said.

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

Nico drew his sword—three feet of wicked sharp Stygian Iron, and Bianca took out a hunters knife—only this one seem to be made of stygian iron too as both were black as a nightmare.

"Wait! What about Hades?" Naruto asked, still holding his ground against Sasuke in clash of swords.

The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. Many of them wore a familiar silvery camouflage clothes.

"Bianca, you didn't—" Thalia said.

Bianca grinned. "I might have convinced some fallen sisters too help too."

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded as the Titan's monsters started to back up. "The dead are no match for us."

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded,, and as the dead soldiers formed ranks with their guns and swords and spears and bows and arrows, an enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to stope between Bianca and Nico. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was Hades himself, Lord of the Dead, with Demeter and Persephone riding behind him.

Hades wore black armor and a cloak the color of fresh blood. On top of his pale head was the helm of darkness: a crown that radiated pure terror. It changed shape from a dragon's head to a circle of black flames to wreath of human bones.

"OH HECK YEAH!" Naruto yelled, letting his guard down enough that Sasuke pushed him back. But Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappear next to Percy before Sasuke could strike. However Narutopaid for it as he witness his worst nightmares and fears.

"Whoa, maybe that wasn't my brightest moves," Naruto said.

Fortunately, Sasuke seemed effected as well as he started shaking and his eyes widened. If it wasn't for Kronos being right there, his ranks would probably fear.

Hades smiled coldly. "Hello, Father. You're looking…young."

"Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not," Hades sighed. "My children with the help of the Uzumaki boy, convince me that somethings are more important than revenge and grudges. As much as I dislike certain _upstart_ demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agreed on—it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

"True," muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Mother!" Persephone complained.

Hades drew his sword, a double edge Stygian blade etched with silver. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus."

"And the children of Hades will no longer be outcast," Bianca and Nico said.

"I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled.

He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos' vanguard, Naruto, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia from the bulk of two armies.

"What's he doing?" Percy responded.

"Sealing us in," Thalia said. "He's collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan—cutting off just the building and us."

Sure enough, outside the barrier, car engines revved to life. Pedestrians woke up and stared uncomprehendingly at the monsters and zombies all around them. Car doors opened and drivers and passengers came out.

Percy looked at Paul's Prius hoping his parents stay in the car until he remembered Naruto took them to Ogygia.

"Good thing I took your parents to Calypso, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Percy responded.

Hades charged at the wall of force but his chariot crashed against it and overturned. He got to his feet and blasted the wall with black energy, but the barrier held.

"ATTACK!" he roared.

"FIRE!" Bianca commanded her dead hunters

The armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters. Fifth Avenue exploded into chaos. Mortals screamed and ran for cover. Demeter waved her hand and an entire column of giants turned into a wheat field. Persephone changed the _dracaenae's_ spears into sunflower. Nico slashed and hack his way through the enemy and Bianca shot down as many as she could as they try to protect the pedestrians.

"Nakamura! Uchiha!" Kronos said. "Attend me. Giants—deal with them."

He pointed to Naruto and his friends inside the barrier and then they ducked into the lobby.

Fortunately Naruto was still empowered by Nine-Tail Fox's Chakra as he made a series of hand signs. "Fire Style" Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto blew large amount of flames that not only shatter them but melted them into a puddle.

"Percy! We'll handle the army! You and Naruto have to get Kronos and Sasuke!"

"Come on, guys," Annabeth said. They nodded and headed toward the Empire State Building, but not before Percy ordered Mrs. O'Leary to dig out Chiron. Naruto told Orthus to stay and make sure no one else get inside. Although he doubt it, Naruto didn't want Orthus to get caught in the middle with his and Sasuke's battle.


	19. The Final Battle for Olympus

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **The Final Battle for Olympus**

The bridge to Olympus was dissolving. They stepped out of the elevator onto the white marble walkway and immediately cracks at their feet.

"Jump!" Grover said. He sprang to the next slab of stone while theirs tilted sickeningly.

"Gods, I hate heights!"

"Grab on!" Naruto said, "I'll get us across."

Thalia Percy and Annabeth grabbed onto Naruto and they disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to Grover.

"You gotta love your dad's jutsu!" Percy said.

"Tell me about it," Naruto said.

"Keep moving!" Grover shouted. They sprinted across the sky bridge as more stones disintegrated and fell into oblivion. They made it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.

Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now completely out of reach—a polish set of metal doors hanging in space, attached to nothing. Six hundred stories above Manhattan.

"That must be some powerful magic keeping that up," Naruto said.

"We're marooned," she said. "On our own."

"Blah-ha-ha!" Grover said. "The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it fails—"

"The gods won't move on to another country this time," Thalia said. "This will be the end of Olympus. The _final_ end."

They ran through the streets. Mansions were burning. Statues had been hacked down. Trees in the parks were blasted into splinters. Kronos obviously been busy with his scythe, but there were a trail of fire going the other way.

"The other path must be from Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Go Naruto, we can handle Kronos," Thalia said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive! Go confront your former teammate," Annabeth said.

Naruto nodded and raced off toward the other direction.

Naruto followed the trail to temple with a caduceus on the entrance.

"Grandpa Hermes temple," Naruto said.

"I been told in the stories your grandfather help escort the dead to the underworld," A voice said. "Only fitting you die here."

Naruto turned to Sasuke coming out of the temple.

"If only I can destroy both your grandparent's temples here, but I can't kill you in both temples."

"You don't have to do this," Naruto said. "You don't have to kill someone close to you to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. You only have to watch them die."

"This isn't about getting the Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasuke said. "This is about finishing what I started at the Valley of End."

"Then go back to the elemental nations, let us finish it there," Naruto said. "The Olympians don't have anything to do with this. Don't punish them for your grudges!"

"That's where you're wrong, they got themselves involved when they brought you here," Sasuke said as he made the handsigns and formed the Chidori. "And now I'm making sure it ends."

Sasuke charged at Naruto as he dodge it at will.

…

Meanwhile Percy Annabeth and Grover reached the marble archway with the huge statues of Zeus and Hera when the entire mountain groaned, rocking sideways like a boat in a storm.

"Look out!" Grover yelped. The archway crumbled. Percy looked up in time to see a twenty-ton scowling Hera toppled over him and Annabeth. Both would've been flattened, but Thalia shoved them from behind and they landed just out of danger.

"Thalia!" Grover cried.

When the dust cleared and the mountain stopped rocking, they found her still alive, but her legs were pinned under the statue.

They tried desperately to movie it, but it would've taken several Cyclopes to do so. They tried to pull her out from under it but Thalia yelled in pain.

"I survived all those battles," she growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Hera," Annabeth said in outrage. "She had it in for me all year. Her statue would've killed me if you hadn't pushed us away."

Thalia grimaced. "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!"

Laughing could be heard from Kronos as he approached the hall of the gods. More buildings exploded.

"We'll be back," Percy promised.

"I'm not going anywhere," Thalia groaned.

Somewhere nearby a loud boomed of thunder as if a large lightning bolt hit the area somewhere.

"Naruto's fight already started," Percy said.

Then A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace.

"We've got to run," Percy said.

…

Sasuke had summoned a lightning style jutsu that caused the thunder but Naruto dodged it with ease.

Naruto made the handsigns and summoned his wings. "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Naruto slapped his wings fireing a twister of sharp wind.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke made a series of handsigns and blew a flames into the twister. The twister strengthen Sasuke's flame as it came at Naruto.

Being immune to fire, Naruto went through the fire with a wind empowered Rasengan. "Wind Style Rasengan."

Sasuke summoned his Chidori and charged at Naruto. The two jutsus collided and with a loud boom of thunder came with an explosion.

…

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through but Kronos obviously had ripped them off their hinges and smashed them like they were nothing, making an obstacle for Percy Annabeth and Grover to climb over to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking in all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council—so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia, Lee, Gai, and Rachel were no where to be seen. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in the far corner of the room being quiet to avoid being noticed.

Annabeth, Grover, and Percy stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw them first.

"My lord," he warned.

Kronos turned and smiled. Annabeth made a painful sound as if she was suckered punch.

"Shall I destroy you first," Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make—to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," Percy said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade.

Next to Percy, Annabeth gasped like she'd suddenly had an idea. "Percy, the blade!" She unsheathed her knife. " _A her's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

Percy was confused.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.

Kronos came at Percy like a whirlwind.

…

Naruto and Sasuke had their swords out, Naruto's sharpen with wind chakra and Sasuke's charged with lightning chakra they clashed and pushed each other back.

Naruto started gathering sage chakra, which came quickly thanks to Pan's blessing and without having to hold still.

Meanwhile the curse mark started spreading through Sasuke.

Sasuke made a series of hand signs. Sensing a big jutsu coming on Naruto created a shadow clone and it helped him formed the Rasen-shuriken.

"Kirin!" Sasuke shouted as he raised his hand in the air summoning a large lightning from the clouds above.

"Rasen-shuriken!" Naruto shouted as he threw his Rasen-shuriken.

The two jutsus collided and created a bigger explosion than on the Williamsburg bridge that send Naruto and Sasuke flying backwards.

…

Kronos and Percy were swordfighing each other in their own battle as Annabeth kept Ethan from trying to attack from behind. Grover was helping with his own reedpipes with nature magic.

Kronos backed Percy up against the throne of Hephaestus—a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Kronos slashed, and Percy manage to jump straight onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. _Defense mode,_ it warned. _Defense mode._

Percy jumped straight over Kronos' head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword.

"ARG!" He crumbled to his knees and dropped Backbiter.

Annabeth saw her chance. She kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!"

Kronos flicked his hand. Annabeth flew backward, slamming into Athena's throne and crumpling on the floor.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

…

A shiver went down Naruto's back as he had a strong sense that something was wrong. He was on the ground of his grandfather's temple, unaware where Sasuke crashed.

 _Something isn't right, I got to end this quickly,_ Naruto thought. _Fox, I need more power, but just three tails._

Naruto heard the fox chuckling. "If you insist, but you can't keep holding back forever." The fox said.

Red chakra seeped through Naruto's body and formed a fox shape like cloak with three tails. Naruto opened his eyes and they were deep red.

Sasuke was getting up as the markings fused into one as his skin darkened and hair lightened and lengthen.

"You're dead!" Sasuke muttered as hand like wings started sprouted from his back.

But Naruto appear in front of Sasuke and punched him sending him flying. Sasuke crash landed on the ground just for Naruto to appear in front of him and punched him again. Sasuke manage to block it with his wing, but was still blown backwards.

Sasuke tried his best to get up and make a hand sign, but before he could finish, Naruto slammed him with another punch.

On the tenth punch, Sasuke manage to finish his hand signs, and formed the Chidori.

Naruto knew what was coming and formed a huge Wind infuse Rasengan.

"Giant Wind Style Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he charged at Sasuke.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed the Chidori into the Wind Style Rasengan creating a bigger explosion that blew Hermes temple to dust.

…

The explosion shook the throne room.

"It looks like Sasuke and Naruto are fulfilling their prophecy," Kronos chuckled as he rose. His hair smoldered. His face was covered with electrical busns. He reached for his sword, but this time it didn't fly into his hands.

"Nakamura!" he groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure."

Ethan's eye dropped to Percy's midsection.

"Look around you, Ethan," Percy said. "The end of the world. Do you really want this? Everything destroyed?"

Grover started playing a tune and approached Annabeth as Grass broke through the floor.

"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan muttered. "No throne to my mother."

"That's right," Kronos tried to get up, but stumble. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer."

"Nemesis is also the goddess of balance," Percy said. "The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't _balance_. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys.

Ethan looked at the sizzling throne of Hephaestus. Grover's music kept playing, and Ethan swayed to it, as if the song were filling him with nostalgia—a wish to see a beqautiful day, to be anywhere but here. His good eye blinked.

Then he charged at Kronos and brought his sword down on the Titan lord's neck. The blade shattered, and one of the shards hit Ethan in the stomach and pierced his armor.

Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his servant. "Treason," he snarled.

Grover's music kept playing, and grass grew around Ethan's body. Ethan stared at Percy, his face tight with pain.

"Deserve better," he gasped. "If they just…had thrones—"

Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around Ethan Nakamura. The son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went straight through the heart of the mountain—straight into open air.

"So much for him," Kronos picked up his sword.

Suddenly there was a loud roar, and Kronos thought it meant something he was hoping. "It seemed Sasuke achieve what I hope."

Percy's eyes widened as he forgot about Naruto's limit with the fox's chakra.

…

Naruto got up to Sasuke who was stumbling from the pain. Naruto was feeling the rage fill him.

"You haven't won yet! You're still a loser as always!" Sasuke said.

Naruto felt his heart beat heavily. A fourth tail started forming and Naruto collapsed in pain. His skin started peeling.

"What's wrong, loser? Can't handle fighting anymore?" Sasuke manage to get up. "Time for you to die the way you grew up, alone!"

Naruto groaned as his eyes started turning pure red and more skin started peeling off him. Then Naruto remembered his mother's last words:

"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's…there's…! There's…There's so much more I want to say… to teach you about…I want to stay with you… I love you…"

"No," Naruto growled.

"Too late." Sasuke said as he raised his sword.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto roared loudly which was heard across the mountain and send shockwaves that send Sasuke flying through rubble.

Naruto winced as he felt the himself slipping as pain racked through his body.

 _Use your sword,_ a female voice whispered. One Naruto didn't recognized but was in too much pain too care.

Naruto took out his Uzushio No Oroarashi and stabbed his thigh and screamed in pain. Uzushio no Oroarashi shined glowed brighter than usual, and around his neck the first Hokage glowed and seemed to pull the Nine-Tails chakra back into Naruto's body.

There was a bright light that surrounded Sasuke.

When the light disappeared, Sasuke was no longer on Olympus and Naruto was on the ground, badly burned and with a leg injury. But he was conscious.

Naruto look up, only to find his vision blury. He didn't sense Sasuke anywhere around him, but he got the feeling Sasuke wasn't dead.

 _As the Flames of Will power shall be tested, a Once great warrior shall be bested,_ the line of the great prophecy went through Naruto's mind.

"Mysterious until the end," Naruto chuckled. "Good thing I saved this for emergency."

Naruto reached in his pocket seal.

…

Meanwhile Percy was barely keeping up with Kronos. He was slashing and jabbing, kicking up coal and sparks everywhere. Kronos manage to back Percy to Poseidon's throne.

"Oh, yes," Kronos said. "This one will make fine kindling for my new hearth."

Their blades clased and sparks, but this time Percy pushed him back and struck Kronos' armor so hard he actually left a gash in the Celestial Bronze. Unfortunately, the Achilles Curse kept Kronos from getting injured.

Kronos stamped his foot again, and time slowed as Percy moved like glaciers. Kronos backed up leisurely, catching his breath and look at his breast plate.

"It's too late, Percy Jackson," Kronos said as Percy struggled. "By now the Fox's power overwhelmed Naruto and he's destroying Olympus as Sasuke fights him. And there's something else you should see—behold."

He pointed to the Hearth and the coals glowed; a sheet of white smoke from the fire formed images. Nico and Bianca fighting a hopeless battle in Fifth Avenue, ringed with enemies. In the background Hades fought from his black chariot, summoning wave after wave of spacti out of the ground, only to be overwhelmed by the Titan Army. Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed as mortals run in terror.

The scene shifted to a column of storm approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey Shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with then creature in the cloud.

Gods attacked with lightning arrows, and everything else they got. Slowly the cloud rip apart revealing Typhon's true form: a monster that constantly shift forms. He was a humanoid, molted green skin, blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches. His hands were human but with talons like an eagle's. His legs were reptilian. His face was so scary it drove most insane, which was why Percy try not to look at it.

"The Olympians are giving their final effort," Kronos laughed. "How pathetic."

Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the world and the shock could be felt in Olympus but Typhon with stood it as he roared in anger and kept advancing.

Then Typhon stepped into the Hudson River, barely sinking to midcalf, when a conch horn sounded. All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot pulled by massive hippocami. Poseidon was glowing with blue aura of power, rode defiant circle around the giant's legs as he swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around the monster.

"No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!"

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice echoed. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!"

Cyclopes Warriors burst out of the river riding in waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled, as his baby brother, who had magically grown into thirty feet tall, led the battle with Briares—The Hudred-Handed One—riding behind him, both in full armor.

All the cyclopes held huge length of black iron chains with grappling hooks. They swung them like lassos and ensnared Typhon, throwing lines around the creature's legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly entangling him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains, pulling some Cyclopes off their mounts, but there were too many as the whole Cyclopes batallion began to weigh Typhon down. Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat. Golden blood ichor spewed from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper.

As the Trident flew back to Poseidon's hand, the other gods struck. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen arrows. Apollo shot blazing volley of arrows at the monster's loin cloth, setting it on fire. Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning. The water kept raising, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings, and splashing over the George Washington Bridge—but he went as Poseidon opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river—an endless waterslide that would take Typhon straight to Tartarus. The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," Percy said. "And when Zeus and Poseidon unites with Hades, your forces are good as gone. You lost."

"I haven't even started," Kronos charged at Percy, but there was a flash in front of Kronos and a punch that send the lord of time flying backwards and his sword skidding the otherway into the Hearth.

Standing there was Naruto, still burned from his near four tail transformation, but in Sage Mode.

"Naruto!" Percy responded in shock.

"Miss me?" Naruto asked.

"UZUMAKI!" Kronos roared. "How are you still fighting?!"

"You underestimate something Kronos," Naruto said. "I don't just carried the will of fire of my village. I got the love of my parents who sacrifice themselves to maintain balance, and the gifts of the First Hokage and his Wife—the first Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox. As long as I have those, I can overcome anything."

"Luke, you have the same love Naruto has!" Annabeth shouted.

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form."

"Until then, I would look around your neck," Naruto said.

"WHAT?!" Kronos looked to see the first Hokage's necklace around his neck only it seemed backward as the stone was hanging down his back. "What—"

Naruto didn't respond as he moved in and struck Uzushio no Oroarashi at the stone. Both the stone and sword glowed creating a blinding flashing light."

When the light vanished Kronos was still there, but he gasped. "Naruto—how—"

It was Luke. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his body.

"Uzushio no Oroarashi was more than a wedding gift to Mito Uzumaki It was a blessing of Aphrodite. And," Naruto said as he palmed his sword. "I guess the stone was the same, or has some other power. All I know is it somehow restores balance to the one holding the stone while being hit by the blade of Uzushio No Oroarashi. That's how I stopped myself from going four tails, and I thought it might bring Luke out. Because only love could bring one out of the darkness of hate."

Luke stepped forward to Annabeth but Percy stood in his way.

"Don't touch her," Percy said.

Anger ripped across Luke's face as Kronos voice growled: "Jackson…"

"Uh, I guess I didn't fix things after all," Naruto said.

Luke started glowing and he gasped back in Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's…he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please—"

"NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, which was still in the hot coals. Kronos stumbled toward it.

Kronos grasped his sword and he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and searing. The hearth fire had a red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. Hestia flickered in the ashes frowning at Kronos with disapproval.

"Way to go Lady Hestia," Naruto said with a whistle.

"Percy, the knife," Annabeth said. "Hero… curse blade…"

Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please Percy…"

Percy struggled to his feet, taking Annabeth's knife and walked toward Kronos, ready to kill.

"Wait, Percy. You can't kill him, remember!" Naruto said. "You don't know where Luke's weakspot is."

Luke moistened his lips. "He's right. Besides, Kronos will break my control and defend himself. Only I know where. I can…can keep him controlled."

Luke was definitely glowing now as his skin starting to smoke.z

"Percy, remember, you're not the hero," Naruto said.

 _A hero's soul, a curse blade shale reap._ The line echoed in Percy's head. Percy then gave Luke the knife.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you…um…"

Grover couldn't find the words but it didn't matter. Luke grasped the hilt. He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing everyone off their feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. Everyone shut their eyes as a force surge through the room.

Then it was silent.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw Luke sprawled at the Hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos' scythe had liquified into molten metal and was trickling int the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace.

Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open—blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was deep rattle.

"Good… blade," he croaked.

Percy and Naruto knelt next to him. Grover helped Annabeth over to Luke with tear in their eyes.

Luke's eyes rested on Naruto. "Thanks Naruto, I regain control thanks to you."

"Shh," Annabeth's voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakly. "Think…rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

"It's the Hermes in us," Naruto said. "We just can't help it."

Too everyone's shock Luke actually smiled being compared to his father. "You're right Naruto. And you better use that to become the best Hokage both worlds ever seen."

"You got it, uncle," Naruto said.

Luke held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips. "Did you…" Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought…well, I thought…" she looked at Percy who looked at each other that made things awkward with Grover and Naruto for just being there.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you."

He nodded as if he expected that. He winced in pain.

"We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "Naruto do you have any left?"

Naruto shook his head. "I used the last bit of mine coming here."

 _And its still healing Naruto,_ Percy noted the burns markings that were still there. Percy didn't even want to know how bad Naruto was before he ate the ambrosia.

"We can still do something," Grover said. "We can—"

"Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…" Another cough.

He gripped Percy's sleeve. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it…don't let it happen again."

His eyes were mixed with anger and plead.

"I won't," Percy said. "I promise."

"Naruto, the spy," Luke said as if knowing what Naruto already know.

"Don't worry. As far as the world knows, the spy died with Kronos," Naruto said.

Luke nodded, glad to hear that, and his hand went slack.

Naruto carefully removed the First Hokage's necklace—which was still perfectly intact—from Luke's neck. He took out a headband like his own with a cut through it.

"This was Sasuke's but I think you deserve this more," Naruto said as he placed it on Luke's chest.

The gods arrived minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting battle. Only they found three demigods and a satyr standing over a broken half-blood in the dim warm light of the hearth.

"Percy," Poseidon called, awe in his voice. "What…what is this?"

Percy turned and faced the Olympians.

"We need a shroud," Percy announced. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

"And my uncle," Naruto finished proudly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sasuke is still alive to fight another day, but as far as Zeus is concern the young Uchiha won't be welcome to Olympus and if seen in the Land of Gods be obliterated. Besides, Sasuke has to live to see another day. Itachi is still alive, and Sasuke needs to have his revenge on Itachi so Itachi can restore peace between the leaf village and future Uchihas. I don't remember if I mention this before, but Itachi and Sasuke represents the two domains of Nemesis: Sasuke being Revenge and Itachi being balance.

Oh, before I forget, since I can't have Naruto at Camp Jupiter for The Son of Neptune, I'm going to have a change in the title when I get to the Heroes of Olympus part of the series: "The Legacy of the Heroes of Olympus" Not really original but better than nothing.


	20. Olympians Gives Fabulous Prizes

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Olympians Gives Fabulous Prizes**

The Three Fates took Luke's body, including the headband.

It been years since Naruto and Percy seen the fates, but like the Olympians, they haven't changed one bit—three ghoulish grandmothers with bags of knitting needles and yarn.

One of them looked at Percy and he seemed to stiffen up for a second before she said. "It is done."

The Fate held up the snippet of blue yarn that was clearly for Luke.

They gathered up Luke's body, now wrapped in a white-and-green shroud, and began carrying it out of the throne room.

"Wait!" Hermes said.

Hermes was dressed in his classic outfit of white Greek robes, sandals and helmet. The wings on his helm fluttered as he walked. The snakes George and Martha curled around his caduceus, murmuring, _Luke, poor Luke._

Hermes unwrapped Luke's face and kissed his forehead. He murmured a final blessing in Ancient Greek. Naruto had a feeling if Hermes was able to too, he would of done the same for Kushina when she died.

"Farewell," he whispered. Then he nodded and allowed the Fates to carry his son's body.

Annabeth's knees buckled and Percy and Naruto caught her.

"I'm alright," Annabeth said.

"No you need help," Naruto said. He noticed Apollo. "Lord Apollo, can you help Annabeth out?"

"Sure thing!" Apollo stepped forward. His fiery armor was so bright it was hard for them to look at. "God of medicine, at your service."

He passed his hand over Annabeth's and even Naruto's face. Immediately Annabeth's bruises cuts and scars disappeared and what was left of Naruto's burned skin disappeared. Annabeth passed out.

Apollo grinned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes."

"You didn't have to heal me too," Naruto said.

"It wasn't any problems," Apollo said. "It still gives me enough time for me to compose a poem about our victory: 'Apollo and his friends save Olympus.' Good, eh?"

"Thanks, Apollo," Percy said. "We'll um, let you handle the poetry."

"Hey Percy, we should see if Zeus would send a blue flag to Ogygia," Naruto said.

"Thanks for the reminder," Percy said.

They asked Zeus to send a blue flag to Ogygia to let Percy's parents and the campers there know they won. With a snap of his fingers, Zeus did fulfill the strange request.

The gods set about repairing the throne room and was finished in no time. The Sky Bridge was re-formed and campers and shinobies all were invited to Olympus. The Cyclopes had saved Thalia from the fallen statue. She was on crutches, but otherwise okay. All of their friends made it through the war, including Chiron. Katie did report she seen Rachel Elizabeth Dare run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle, with her two body guards rushing by her side.

"Well, I did tell them to protect Rachel no matter what," Naruto shrugged.

The di Angelo kids came to Olympus with a hero's welcome, with Hades right behind them getting a welcome as well from the rest of the Olympians.

"Oh, wow!" Sakura said. "This is amazing!"

"Hey Naruto, Choji and I pass what look like a Ramen stand, and it looks like it's open," Shikamaru said.

"OH YEAH, JUST WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" Naruto cheered.

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed. "There's my girl!"

The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That Drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

She looked overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid he'd start hitting her, but eventually she began to smile.

Hera and Hephestus passed the duo. Hephestus looked rather grumpily at Percy but said. "a pretty bang-up job, mostly."

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Naruto asked.

"No," Percy responded.

Hera on other hand sniffed in disdain. "I suppose I won't destroy you two and that little girl now."

"Annabeth helped save Olympus!" Percy argued.

"Hmm," Hera whirled away in huff.

Dionysus' head was still bandage when he came in. "Well, Percy Jackson. I see you survived the prophecy. All thanks to my training, I suppose."

Naruto slapped Percy in the back of the head before he could argue against it.

"As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred."

"Wouldn't it be less by now?" Naruto asked. "I mean you been there longer than us."

Dionysus thought it over. "Huh, I guess you're right. Being a god its easy to forget minor stuff like that." He turned and began repairing his grapevine throne, which had been singed by fire.

Grover stayed by the duo's side. From time to time he would break down in tears. "So many nature spirits dead. _So many_."

Percy and Naruto tried to comfort him, but Grover was making it harder to cheer up.

Conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room.

"Percy! Naruto!" Tyson yelled. He charged toward them with his arms open. He shrunk back to normal size, but his hug still felt like being hit by the tractor.

"You're not dead! Both of you are not dead!" He said.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed.

"It takes a lot more than that to take us down," Naruto said.

He clapped his hands and laughed happily. "I'm not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!"

Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and gave each other high fives.

"Tyson led us," one rumbled. "He is brave!"

"Bravest of the Cyclopes!" another bellowed.

Tyson blushed. "Was nothing."

"I saw you!" Percy said. "You were incredible!"

Grover even gathered enough nerves to say: "Yes. Um…three cheers for Tyson!"

"YAAARRRRR!" the Cyclopes roared.

"Please don't eat me," Grover muttered in a low tone.

The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted, and Poseidon strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands.

"Tyson!" he roared. "Well done, my son. And Percy—" His face turned stern and wagged his fingers at him. "I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"

He held out his arms and gave Percy a hug. He then pulled away and smiled.

"Dad—" Percy said.

"Shhh," he said. "No hero is above fear, Percy. And _you_ , like your friend Naruto, have risen above previous heroes. Not even Hercules—"

"POSEIDON!" A voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at Poseidon while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades remained present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet. Only Bianca stayed back, with her fellow huntresses, but judging from Hades expression, he didn't seem to care.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

Poseidon winked at Percy. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus." Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian convened.

"What now?" Tenten asked.

"Beats me. I only been in one council meeting before," Naruto said.

Zeus started it off with a long speech about the bravery of the gods, etc. Annabeth walked in and stood next to Percy, looking a lot much better.

"Miss much?" she whispered.

"No death threats, yet," Naruto responded.

"That's a first," Annabeth said.

Percy cracked up until Grover nudged him as Hera was giving them dirty look.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful"—he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out—"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead inclined his head with a smug look. He patted his son Nico on the shoulders and winked at Bianca hid a smile, but Nico looked happier than ever.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, "we must…um…thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom…it would've been difficult—"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Of course, we got my grandson Naruto to partially thanked for that," Hermes said. "He was the one who insisted that the Big Three had to unite if we were to win this war and kept on pressing onto the idea until he found a way to make it possible."

"Yes, I agree Naruto proven wise pushing toward uniting the Big Three," Athena agreed.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder.

Zeus didn't look too happy to admit the idea that a demigod prove to be right about him needing his brothers.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking these young heroes, who defended Olympus so well—even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters ranks.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably."

"Father…" Bianca said in a stern voice that reminded Naruto and Percy of her mother Maria di Angelo.

"Okay." Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their applications process."

Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and limped over to stand by Artemis side.

"Which brings us to you, young Bianca di Angelo," Artemis said. "Many times you proven me right to welcome you to the Hunters. Even when your father kidnapped you and tried to mislead you, you stayed loyal. And when the time came you convince your father and led your fallen sisters to help serve once more. That's why, I think it's fair enough that if ever the time came when Thalia needs a Hunter to take her place, you be that hunter."

Bianca stood there in surprise. Thalia nodded. "I agree. There's no better sister of mine I want to take my place if I fallen."

"T-Thank you my lady," Bianca said. "I'll keep making you proud."

She bowed and took her place next to Thalia. Nico even seem proud of his sister.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new…um…what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoin them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed; as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, will all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away.

"He'll be fine," Percy said.

"That's for sure," Naruto said.

Athena called. "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter.

Annabeth walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceed all expectation. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is…well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. As well as Naruto's battle with Sasuke from what we been informed."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My…my lady?"

Athena wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean…I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and—"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

Annabeth rose in a trace and walked back toward the duo.

"Way to go," Percy said.

Annabeth was lost for words. "I'll…I'll have to start planning…Drafting paper, and, um, pencils—"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Athena said.

Naruto stepped forward and bowed in respect.

Dionysus cleared his throat. "It came to the Council of Cloven Elders attention that we didn't think things fully through when we send Satyrs in the Elemental Nations without someone there to help them maintain organized and make sure they reach their destinations. So it's decided we need an ambassador in the elemental nations to make sure that happen. Since us gods can't interfere too much with the elemental nations without breaking our treaty with the gods of the world, we decided that you Naruto Uzumaki, will be our ambassador. With it you will be considered the first demigod member of the Council of Cloven Elders since my demigod days, and be among the Lord of Wilds."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Ambassador?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto. We all agree this was what's best," Hermes said. "With it we would have to send a request to the Leaf Village for your promotion too jonin. After all, it look bad for us if we have a don't have one of the highest ranking ninjas represent us. And there's one more thing we have to offer." Hermes turned to Athena."

"My dear grandson, you achieve beyond expectations as well. If your parents were alive they would be very proud of you," Athena said. "We understand you even held back the Nine-Tail Fox after the fourth tail has appeared. A task not easy. That's why we offer you a gift of freedom from the Jinchurikis curse and free you of the Nine-Tail Fox."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You mean—I don't have to be a Jinchuriki anymore?"

"Yes, and with our power, we can remove it without you dying," Athena said.

Naruto was amaze and shock. He could be free of the Nine-Tail Fox once and for all. But then he remembered what his dad said about the balance of the tailed beast in the leaf and that the re-precaution would be worse than abandoning their child.

"I appreciate the offer, grandma Athena, but I have to turn it down," Naruto said. "My parents sacrifice themselves to maintain balance of tailed beast set by the first Hokage. And they have high hopes that I can control the Nine-Tail Fox's power and I plan to live up to their expectations."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Hermes asked.

"I'm sure," Naruto responded. "But I do have a request. I want you to free Calypso from Ogygia. She served for Olympus by treating your kids, and I think she deserves it. And I want you to give young cyclopes like Tyson to join Camp Half-Blood and learn how to use their craftsmanship before joining the forges. Leaving them out on the streets just seems to be asking for them to go rogue, but if they have a choice, then we can at least decrease the number of Rogue Cyclopes out there."

"That's risky with the Cyclopes," Athena said.

"So is leaving them out on the streets to learn to craft on their own," Naruto said. "I'm betting that's why so many gone rogue, because they feel abandon by their godly parents."

"He's right," Hephaestus said, "Too many cyclopes potential been waisted because they gone rogue. Any disagreements?"

None of the Olympians raised their hands.

"Calypso is consider free of her punishment and Cyclopes will be given a choice to join Camp Half-Blood," Hermes said.

"Thank you," Naruto bowed to the gods and stepped back.

"Great job out there," Percy said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced, echoing around the chamber.

All talking die down. The room went silent, except for the crackle of the heart fire. Everyone's eyes were on Percy—all the gods, demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. Percy walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at Percy reassuringly.

Percy bowed to Zeus first, then knelt at Poseidon's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

Percy stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

None of the gods protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" Percy hesitated.

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared at Zeus, stunned. "Um…a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well," Athena said looking at Annabeth.

Percy looked back at his friends. Naruto was stunned from Percy's reward, but Annabeth's face was pale as though she was worried she'll lose him. Percy thought back to his friends and knew what to do.

"No," Percy said.

The council was silent. The gods frowned at each other, like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said with edge at his voice. "You are…turning down our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything," Percy said. 'Don't get me wrong. It's just…I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The gods were glaring at Percy, but Annabeth was glad, and Naruto—who over came his shock—gave Percy the thumbs up.

"I don want a gift though," Percy said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus though about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," Percy said. "And it's not difficult. No harder than it was for you too agree to free Calypso. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," Percy said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Naruto wanted to slap himself for not thinking about that when he asked the gods to free Calypso.

Hades on other hand just shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River of Styx to grant your _reasonable_ request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, making the throne room shake as the deal was made.

"Is that normal?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"From now on, I want you properly recognize children of the gods,' Percy said. "All the children… of all the gods."

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy," Poseidon said. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus' nostrils flared. "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children," Percy said. "I want you to promise to claim your children—all your demigod children here in the Land of Gods—by time they turned thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right. And I want you to seek out your children in the Elemental Nations and give them the option to join too so they can use their training to help us here survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but Percy is on a roll.

"And the minor gods," Percy said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe, Iris—they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. And the Cyclopes should be welcome in cabins too depending on who their godly parent is. Their children shouldn't be ignored. And Hades—"

"Are you calling me a _minor god_?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," Percy said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at Camp. Bianca and Nico have proven that, and Nico doesn't have one to stay in before this war. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into Hermes Cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said. "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy said. "All of you."

That earned him a lot of steely looks, but it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"—she glance at Naruto and mostly Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour tatste—"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan along with Naruto's."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by not one but two children. But I suppose…"

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um thanks," Percy said as he turned.

But before he could leave Poseidon called, "Honor guard!"

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door making an aisle for Percy to walk through. They came to attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson and Naruto Uzumakoi!" Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus and Friend of Nature Spirits and Cylclopes… and my big brothers!"


	21. Rachel Pegasus-Knapped Blackjack

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Rachel Pegasus-Knapped Blackjack**

Annabeth Percy and Naruto were on their way out. Naruto was already making plans to get Calypso off her island when he goes there to get the campers off the island. He then spotted Hermes in the side of the courtyard of the palace. He was staring at an Iris-Message in the mist of a fountain.

"Go ahead, guys, I want to talk to Gramps." Naruto said.

Annabeth and Percy nodded.

Hermes didn't seem to notice Naruto approach. The Iris-message images were going so fast Naruto had a hard time understanding them. Mortal newscast from all over the country flashed by: scenes of Typhon's destruction, the wreckage from the battle across Manhattan, the president doing a news conference, the mayor of New York, some army vehicles riding down the Avenue of the Americas.

"Amazing," Hermes murmured. He turned to Naruto. "Three thousand years, and I will never get over the power of the Mist… and mortal ignorance."

"Most mortal ignorance," Naruto said.

"Right, most mortals ignorance," Hermes said. "Look at them. They've already decided Typhon was a freak series of storms. Don't I wish. They haven't figured out how all the statues in Lower Manhattan got removed from their pedestals and hacked to pieces. They keep showing a shot of Susan B. Anthony strangling Frederick Douglass. But I imagine they'll even come up with a logical explanation for that."

"How bad is the city?" Naruto asked.

Hermes shrugged. "Surprisingly, not bad. The mortals are shaken, of course. But this is New York. I've never seen such a resilient bunch of humans. I imagine they'll be back to normal in a few weeks; and of course I'll be helping. It's my job as messenger of the gods to monitor what mortals are saying and if necessary, help them make sense of what happened, I'll reassure them. First I got to get your friends back home though. Except for Hinata, unless she wants to. They can't return with you to Camp Half-Blood after all. We bend too many rules letting them up here in Olympus."

"Technically the rules were already bend when Rachel, Bushy-Brows, and Bushy Brows-sensei came up here," Naruto said.

"Good point," Hermes said.

George and Martha curled around his caduceus, but they were silent which was rare.

"I saw the night my parents die—in a dream vision," Naruto said.

This caused Hermes to stiffen, and Naruto realized his grandfather must not really like thinking about them.

"For so long I blamed your father for your fate, but you made me realize back there he couldn't have picked a better person for the job," Hermes said. "Not many Jinchurikis would be willing to keep the tailed beast sealed in them if they had a way out without re-precautions."

"Mom made almost the same choice before, too," Naruto said. "When she was offered to join the Hunters of Artemis."

Hermes nodded. "Naruto, there's a list of uncles and aunts I want you seek out. Being a member of the Cloven Council it shouldn't be hard for you to send satyrs out. There's a boy in Wisconsin. Two girls in Los Angeles. A few others. Make sure they get to camp?"

"I promise," Naruto said, "And I never go back on my promises."

Hermes smiled. "Maybe it's about time we gods follow your example. Then maybe we can keep our promise to Percy."

Naruto left Hermes and walked back to the elevators.

On the way, he saw Percy talking to Athena. He was about to say something when Athena erupted in a column of flame, charring the front of Percy's shirt.

"Geez, Percy. What did you say to Grans to get that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing! She was just proving a point," Percy said. "How your chat with Hermes goes."

"Good. He's sending my friends from the elemental nations home," Naruto said.

"It might be for the best," Percy said. "Since most of them aren't demigods, they can't come with us to Camp Half-Blood."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said.

Annabeth was waiting for the duo at the elevator. "Why do you smell like smoke?" she asked Percy.

"Long story," Percy said. Together they made their way down to street level, listening to awful elevator music.

When they got to the lobby and found the security guard back at his post. Things were back to normal.

And then Lee and Gai showed up in a frantic.

"Naruto! Rachel gave us the slip!" Lee cried.

"What? How she did that?" Naruto asked.

"We were celebrating with a youthful hug when she disappeared," Gai said.

"Youthful hug?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I know what they mean," Naruto said as he remember the sunset hug Lee and Gai did when he first met them.

"Where she could of gone?" Percy asked.

"I know," Nico showed up, causing everyone to jump. "I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and—"

"She took my pegasus?" Percy demanded.

Nico nodded. "She's heading to Half-Blood hill. She said she had to get to camp."

* * *

 **A/N:** That's right, I'm sending the shinobies that aren't demigods back to the leaf without them seeing Camp Half-Blood. Wouldn't be right since the only non-demigod mortal that are allowed there are the ones trying to be or is the Oracle.


	22. Naruto gives Percy a Birthday Surprise

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **Naruto gives Percy a Birthday Surprise**

Naruto told Lee and Gai that since Rachel gave them a slip after the war was over, and that their mission was still considered completed. He also told them to see if the guard will let them up to Olympus so Hermes can take them home.

Gai returned Naruto his apple of Hespirides before they ran into the Empire State Building and Naruto and his friends headed the other way.

"What was she thinking?" Annabeth said as they ran for the River.

The traffic was horrible. Everybody was on the streets gawking at then war zone damage. Police sirens wailed on every block. There was no possibility of catching a cab, and all the pegasus are gone. Even the Party Ponies had disappeared along with most of the root beer in Midtown (Naruto still wonders how they got drunk off of Root Beer when it's not even alcohol). So they ran, pushing through mobs of dazed mortals that clogged the sidewalks.

"She'll never get through the defenses," Annabeth said. "Peleus would eat her."

"We've got to hurry," Percy glanced at Nico. "I don't suppose you could conjure up some skeleton horses."

He wheezed as he ran. "So tired… couldn't summon a dog bone."

"Why wait, why are we running?" Naruto asked. "I can get us there."

Everyone stopped, feeling dumbfounded for forgetting about Naruto's flying thundergod jutsu. Everyone grabbed hold of Naruto and he disappeared in a flash and reappeared at Thalia's tree, where Peleus was snoring peacefully, showing no signs of attacking anyone. But next to Peleus was their hundred-eyes security Argus.

"Well, I think it's safe to say Peleus didn't attack Rachel," Naruto said.

"But where is she?" Annabeth asked. "She couldn't have gotten pass the barrier."

"Is she here?" Percy asked Arcus.

He nodded grimly.

"Is everything okay?" Annabeth said.

Argus shook his head.

They followed him down the hill and around the Big House to the back. Amazingly enough the camp hadn't been touched while everyone was gone. Everything was peaceful. Except for at the Big House. Something was definitely wrong. Green light was shooting out all the windows. Mist—the magical kind—swirled around the yard, as Argus lead them through it instead of on the porch. Chiron lay on a horse-size stretcher by the volleyball pit, a bunch of satyrs standing around him. Blackjack cantered nervously and looked at Percy apologetically.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Her arms were raised like she was waiting for someone inside the house to throw her a ball.

"What's she doing?" Annabeth demanded. "How did she get past the barriers?"

"She flew," one of the satyrs said, looking accusingly at Blackjack. "Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."

"Don't you dare blame Blackjack. This was meant to be!" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, sir," Satyr cowered.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Naruto responded.

"You were made member of the Council of Cloven Elders, weren't you Naruto?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir, so I can represent and help lead nature spirits in the elemental nations better," Naruto said.

"Yes, and with that comes great authority and respect," Chiron said. "In other words you're their lord."

"Okay, that takes time getting use too," Naruto said.

"Rachel!" Percy called, but the satyrs stopped him from getting closer.

"Percy, don't," Chiron warned. He winced as he tried to move. His left arm was in a sling, his back legs were in splints, and his head was wrapped in bandages. "You can't interrupt."

"I thought you explained things to her!"

"I did. And I invited her here."

Percy stared at him in disbelief. "You said you'd never let anyone try again! You said—"

"I know what I said, Percy. But I was wrong. Rachel had a vision about the curse of Hades. She believes it may be lifted now. She convince me she deserves a chance."

"And if the curse _isn't_ lifted? If Hades hasn't gotten to that yet, she'll go crazy!"

The Mist swirled around Rachel She shivered like she was going into shock.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Stop!"

Percy ran toward her, ignoring the satyrs. He got within ten feet and hit something like an invisible beach ball, I bounced back and landed in the grass."

Rachel opened her eyes and turned. She looked like she was sleepwalking—like she could see them, but only in a dream.

"It's all right." Her voice sounded far away. "This is why I come."

"You'll be destroyed!"

She shook her head. "This is where I belong, Percy. I finally understand why."

Percy struggled but couldn't get to his feet.

The house rumbled. The door flew open and green light poured out. Percy and Naruto recognized the warm musty smell of snakes.

Mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. Then the Oracle appeared in the doorway."

The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow dress. She looked even worse than usual, which is saying a lot. Her hair was falling out in clumps. Her leathery skin was cracking like the seat of a worn-out bus. Her glassy eyes stared blankly into space to a normal person, but more to Rachel to everyone else."

Rachel held out her arms. She didn't look scared.

"You've waited too long," Rachel said. "But I'm here now."

The sun blazed more brightly. Apollo appeared above the porch, floatingin the air in a white toga, with sunglasses and a cocky smile.

"Apollo," Percy said.

"He's the god of oracles and prophecies, so I guess it makes sense he's here," Naruto said.

"But I didn't see him when May tried to take on the oracle," Percy said.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing," Naruto responded.

Apollo winked at Naruto and held up his finger to his lips.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

Rachel nodded. "It's my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed," the god said.

Rachel closed her eyes. "I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embraced the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi. Voice of the Gods, Speaker or Riddles. Seer of Fate."

 _And yet reveal more than all three Fates combine._ Naruto thought.

The Mist thickened as a green column of smoke, like a huge python, uncoiled from the mummy's mouth and slithering down the stairs, curling affectionately around Rachel's feet. The Oracle's mummy crumbled, falling away until it was nothing but a pile of dust and tie-dyed dress. Mist enveloped Rachel in a column until they couldn't see her. Then the smoke cleared.

Rachel collapsed and curled into the fetal position. Annabeth, Nico, Naruto, and Percy rushed forward, but Apollo said. "Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on?" Percy demanded. "What do you mean?"

Apollo studied Rachel with concern. "Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?"" Annabeth asked.

"Five syllables," Apollo said, counting them on his fingers. _"That would be real bad."_

"Of course it would," Naruto sighed.

Despite Apollo's warning, Percy ran forward and knelt over Rachel. The smell of the attic was gone. The Mist sank into the ground and the green light faded. But Rachel was still pale. She was barely breathing.

Then her eyes fluttered open. She focus on Percy with difficulty. "Percy."

"Are you okay?"

She tried to sit up. "Ow." She pressed her hands to her temples.

"Rachel," Nico said. "your life aura almost faded completely. I could _see_ you dying."

"I'm all right," she murmured. "Please, help me up. The visions—they're a little disorienting."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked.

Apollo drifted down from the porch. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."

"You're kidding," Annabeth said.

Rachel managed a weak smile. "It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the oracle."

Percy blinked. "You mean you can tell the future now?"

"Not all the time," she said. "But there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question. I…Oh no—"

"It's starting," Apollo announced.

Rachel doubled over like someone had punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green.

When she spoke, her voice sounded like there were three Rachels talking at once:

 _"Nine Heroes shall answer the call.  
To Storm or Fire, the world must fall,  
Two Nations shall finally make peace  
As Cat and Fox create a new alliance.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

At the last word, Rachel collapsed. Nico and Percy caught her and helped her to the porch. Her skin was feverish.

"I'm all right," she said, her voice returning to normal.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"She shook her head, confused. "What was what?"

"I believe," Apollo said, "that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"What does it mean?" Percy asked.

Rachel frowned. "I don't even remember what I said."

"No," Apollo mused. "The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"But the line about the fox and cat," Naruto said, "could it mean the tailed beast?"

"Naruto," Apollo said, "I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about you and Percy took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime. It could prefer to one of your successors."

Percy and Naruto looked at each other unsure.

"But it didn't sound good," Percy said.

"No," Apollo said cheerfully. "It certainly didn't. She's going to make a wonderful Oracle!"

With that, Apollo insisted that Rachel needed rest.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said. "Back on Olympus. I didn't explain everything to you, but the calling frightened me. I didn't think you'd understand."

"I still don't," Percy admitted. "But I guess I'm happy for you."

Rachel smiled. "Happy probably isn't the right word. Seeing the future isn't going to be easy, but it's my destiny. I only hope my family…"

She didn't finish her thought.

"Well, I'm going to go to Ogygia," Naruto said and disappeared in a flash.

…

Naruto spend the rest of the day getting everyone home. Calypso was glad to leave the island, but instead of going to Camp Half-Blood, Sally and Paul had invited her to their apartment until she settle in.

Meanwhile things back in Camp Half-Blood was returning to normal. Campers that weren't at Ogygia had returned by cars, pegasus, and chariots. The dead were given proper funeral rites of the campfire. Even Ethan had a shroud—black silk with a logo of swords crossed under a set of scales. His shroud went into flames as a hero.

As for Silena, no one but Naruto knew about her secret, so she was safe.

Dinner at the pavilion was low-key. The only highlight was Juniper the tree nymph who greeted Grover with a flying tackle hug. The two went down the beech for a moonlit walk.

Mrs. O'Leary and Orthus romped around happily, eating everyone's table scraps. Nico sat at the main table with Chiron and Mr. D, and wasn't out of place. Everyone greeted him and complimenting him on his fighting. Even Ares cabin were impressed.

Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Naruto—who had returned—had gathered a few campers for a birthday surprise he had for Percy, as Naruto remembered it was his best friend's birthday—thanks to Sally Jackson.

Percy sat at Poseidon's table alone when Annabeth slid next to him on the bench. "Hey. Happy birthday."

She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

Percy stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"

Percy was stunned but she was right. He turned sixteen today, the exact same day Olympus was saved.

"Make a wish," she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" Percy asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement," Percy said.

Annabeth laughed as Percy blue the candle. They cut it in half and shared, eating with their fingers. Annabeth sat next to him, and they watched the ocean from table 3. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," Percy noticed.

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

Percy brush the cake off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked.

"Then up on Olympus," Percy said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought—I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" Percy stopped.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft as she was trying not to smile, which Percy noticed.

"You're laughing at me," Percy complained.

"I am not!"

"You are _so_ not making this easy."

Then she actually laughed, and she put her hands around Percy's neck. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

Then she kissed Percy.

"About freaking time!" Naruto cheered.

The pavilion filled with torch lights and Naruto was standing in front of the campers. He led them as the campers lifted Percy and Annabeth hoisted them on their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"Hey guys! It's Percy's birthday and he wants Privacy. Now about we dunk him into the canoe lake!" Naruto called.

"Yeah!' the campers agreed. Naruto led the march as they carried Percy and Annabeth to the canoe lake, close enough for them to hold hands. They reached the canoe lake and dunked them. Campers cheered as they headed to the amphitheater to continue the celebration, knowing Percy and Annabeth most likely won't be up anytime soon.


	23. The End of Naruto's Fourth Summer Camp

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '  
 **'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth'**

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

* * *

 **The End of Naruto's Fourth Summer**

Camp lasted two more weeks after the Titan War ended. Just right up to the start of a new school year. Percy and Annabeth been spending the remaining two weeks as a couple.

Grover and Naruto had taken over the satyrs seekers and was sending them out across both worlds to find unclaimed half-bloods. The gods kept their promise as new demigods were popping up all over the world.

Grover had it harder as he was having a harder time keeping up and with the traveling budget.

Among the new campers was Hinata's kid sister Hanabi. When Hiashi heard how well Hinata did in the war, he finally agreed to send Hanabi to Camp Half-Blood. It also help that Hebe was among the minor gods and goddesses getting their own cabins.

Where the cabins was at new set of cabins were being created. Nico was using undead builders working on Hades Cabin, with obsidian walls with a skull over the door and torches that burned with green fire twenty-four hours a day. It took a bit of convincing, but Nico finally agree to take in one of the pups: Hiruzen.

Hinata was in charge of looking over the construction of Hebe Cabin. Chiron already named head counsellor of the cabin. Naruto wouldn't be left out of council meetings either as ambassador of the Elemental Nations for the Cloven Council, he get attend cabin counsellor meetings too. The remaining cabins were for Iris, Hypnos, Tyche, Nemesis, Nike, Hecate.

Annabeth and Chiron were talking about adding a new entirely wing of cabins just so they could have enough room for the increase number of cabins.

Hermes cabin was a lot less crowded now since unclaimed kids had been claimed and more demigods straggled over the property line. Naruto on other hand was staying with the idea sleeping in Athena cabin and eating with Hermes cabin. Mostly because he had so many seals on his bunk there was a chance he might miss one if he moves and could cause trouble for Cabin Six.

"It's going to be a lot different next summer," Percy said. "Chiron's expecting we'll have twice as many campers here."

"Yeah," Grover agreed. "But it'll be the same old place."

"With Cyclops and hellhounds," Naruto said. "That would take some getting use to."

Tyson was leading a group of cyclops builders. They were hoisting huge stones in place for the Hecate cabin, which was a delicate job. Each stone was engraved with magical writing, and if one dropped it would either explode or turn everyone within half a mile into a tree.

"I'll be traveling a lot," Grover warned, "between protecting nature and finding half-bloods. I may not see you as much."

"I'll be busy," Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei has requested for promotion to Jonin, and I need to train to prove my promotion."

"We still be friends though, right?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah," Naruto responded.

"Until the end," Grover said.

That evening was the last night of camp—the bead ceremony. Hephestus Cabin had designed the bead this year. It showed the Empire State Building, and etched in tiny Greek letters, spiraling around the image were names of all the heroes who had died defending Olympus. Everyone was proud to hold their camp bead.

"Never forget this summer!" Chiron told them. He had healed quite well, but still had a slight limp. "We have discovered bravery and friendship and courage this summer. We have upheld the honor of the camp."

Everyone cheered as Naruto look at the hearth and a new plaque he had added that said: "The Hearth of Hestia" in English and Ancient Greek. Only those who knew what Hestia did knew what it meant, but Naruto knew his patron was fine with it, as she preferred not being spotted.

"And now," Chiron said, "early to bed! Remember, you must vacate your cabins by noon tomorrow unless you made arrangements to stay the year with us. The cleaning harpies will eat any stragglers, and I hate to end the summer on a sour note!"

Next morning, Percy Annabeth and Naruto were at half-blood hill seeing Rachel off as she goes to the same school her mother went to as part of a deal she had with her father in order to get her back to New York.

"You'll do great," Annabeth hugged Rachel. Ever since Rachel became a oracle and Annabeth and Percy started dating those two became friends.

Rachel bit her lip. "I hope you're right. I'm a little worried. What if somebody asks what's on the next math test and I start spouting a prophecy in the middle of geometry class? _The Pythogorean theorem shall be problem two…"_

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion making Annabeth and Rachel laughed.

"Well, you two be good to each other," Rachel said, mainly looking at Percy. "Naruto, good luck on making Jonin."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it!" Naruto said. "It's one step closer to being Hokage!"

"Yeah, and with nature spirits following your command you can get the experience of a leader too," Rachel said.

"Good point!" Naruto said.

Rachel wished them will and ran down the hill to catch her ride. Naruto decided to head back to the Big house and let his best friend and aunt have some time to themselves.

There were somethings he need to do before go back to the elemental nations, but he wasn't worried. Sure there was still the latest prophecy looming over his head, but Apollo was right. They don't know when it will happen, so Naruto might as well enjoy his life now.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the end of 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Last Olympian'. Thank you to all of you that stuck to the story to the end. I also want to thank the fanfiction writers of 'Son of the Huntress' and 'Naruto: Prince of the Underworld' which been my main two inspirations for this series.

Before I get to "The Legacy of the Heroes of Olympus" remember, I'm doing 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' version of the Staff of Hermes, where Naruto is going after Cacus instead of Percy and Annabeth.


End file.
